Le Projet A
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.
1. Prologue

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Alors :

Harry Potter et tous son univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Dragons à Cressida Crowell et à Dreamworks

Raiponce à Disney (et accessoirement aux Frères Grimm)

Les 5 légendes à William Joyce et à Dreamworks

Rebelle à Pixar (Disney ?)

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cette fiction va raconter les 7 années des Big Four à Poudlard, plus deux années supplémentaires. Et cela pour environ une grosse cinquantaine de chapitres, plus des Annexes, plus un épilogue et peut-être des OS post-épilogues. Bref, on est parti pour un bout de temps ensemble.

_Note 3 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 4 : _Je n'ai actuellement pas de bêta-correcteur/trice et j'en cherche un. Cependant, j'écris aussi sur le fandom Harry Potter donc ça m'arrangerai d'en trouver un(e) qui accepterait de corriger ces fics-là autant que celle-ci. Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Partie 1 : En avant pour Poudlard**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Prologue : Aux quatre coins du Royaume-Unis**

Jack était, malgré l'interdiction de sa mère, pieds nus. Pieds nus dans l'herbe, au bord du petit lac près de la maison de son Grand-père, en train de ronchonner. L'été 1989 était particulièrement chaud, et Jack détestait la chaleur. Mais depuis que sa sœur avait failli se noyer dans le lac, il n'était plus question d'y mettre un pied. Il était courageux, mais pas fou. Sa mère l'étriperait vif s'il avait le malheur de mettre un seul orteil dans l'eau. Alors Jack était condamné à râler contre la chaleur, en laissant son regard bleu dériver sur les eaux du lac.

Ses ronchonnements prirent bien vite fin quand il vit une chouette faire un piqué vers la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Les rares chouettes qui volaient la journée étaient des messagères, d'habitudes toutes destinées à son Grand-père. Mais pas celle-là, pas aujourd'hui. Cette lettre, elle était pour lui.

Jack se releva d'un bond, puis se précipita à l'intérieur. Il prit quand même garde à remettre ses chaussures avant de franchir le pas de la porte. Sa mère n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un à se mettre à dos.

La jeune femme était d'ailleurs dans la cuisine, la fameuse lettre entre les mains. Quand elle vit son fils entrer en trombe, elle réprima un sourire triste. Cette lettre était ce qu'elle redoutait depuis longtemps. Le « Poudlard » écrit en grand sur le devant de l'enveloppe ne laissait aucun doute. Son fils allait bientôt partir loin d'elle.

« - Maman ? Maman ? C'est ma lettre ? »

Tatiana « Tooth » Overland finit par sortir de sa contemplation.

« - Oui. Tu vois qu'elle a fini par arriver. Je te l'avais dit. Seul l'héritier du Clan est privé de magie. Tu ne risquais rien. Poudlard te tend les bras.

- Reste à savoir s'ils ne nous le renverrons pas aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, s'exclama une grosse voix.

- North, ne dis pas ça !

North Overland était grand autant que sa belle-fille était frêle. Plus de deux mètres de haut, et un ventre qu'il devait à son régime « lait et cookies ». Sans se départir de son sourire, il attrapa la lettre.

« - Les Animaux Fantastiques, chaudron taille 2, baguette,… Bon, eh bien je pense que c'est clair, il va falloir se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Et prendre Jack,… soupira l'homme. »

D'habitude, ni lui ni Tatiana ne prenait le risque de prendre Jack pour faire les courses. Pas depuis que le garnement avait réussi à faire exploser tout le stock de pétards de Zonko. Deux fois.

« - C'est vrai ? Je peux venir ? demanda Jack.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Tu dois être là pour qu'Ollivander te trouve une baguette, répondit sa mère.

- Super !

- Nous irons après-demain. Pendant que ta petite sœur est chez nos cousins. Pas la peine d'amener deux catastrophes en même temps au Chemin de Traverse. Mais tu as intérêt à être sage, Jack, gronda North. À la moindre bêtise, tu n'échapperas pas à la fessée, tout second du Clan que tu es.

- Promis, Grand-père. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bien plus au nord de là, une jeune fille était loin de se plaindre de la chaleur. C'était le meilleur moment pour chasser. Les animaux, insouciants, sortaient de leur cachette pour profiter de la lumière, au même titre que les humains.

Mérida pila net. Quelques mètres plus loin, un lapin mâchonnait un pissenlit. La jeune fille se décala d'un pas, se cachant dans les arbres, encocha une flèche, banda son arc et…. N'eut pas le temps de tirer. Quelques secondes à peine avant qu'elle ne tire, un hibou avait fondu sur la proie insouciante et l'avait emportée au loin, vers le château.

Mérida se retint d'hurler. Elle voulait juste faire peur à ce lapin, en tirant sur le tronc derrière lui. Et voilà qu'un hibou idiot attrapait cette pauvre bête sous son nez. La jeune fille comptait bien se venger du volatile. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où un oiseau nocturne se rendait en pleine journée, surtout avec une lettre à la patte : le Château Dunbroch.

La rousse enfourcha Angus, son cheval, puis parti comme une furie vers la bâtisse que l'on apercevait au loin. Elle y arriva en un petit quart d'heure. Elle dessella le cheval, lui donna une carotte, puis demanda à un des garçons d'écurie de bien vouloir le panser. Si le hibou apportait la lettre à laquelle Mérida pensait, il était peu probable qu'elle ait la possibilité de faire une autre ballade aujourd'hui.

À peine eut elle le temps mettre un pied dans le château, qu'un elfe de maison vint la quérir. Apparemment, « Madame sa Mère », comme disait le petit serviteur, requérait sa présence dans le salon attenant à la bibliothèque. Le Salon des Annonces, comme l'appelait Mérida. C'était là que son père annonçait tout ce qui allait avoir des répercussions sur la famille. Pour la jeune fille, y être invité personnellement était un bon moyen pour sentir une saine dose de stress s'écouler dans ses veines.

Sans perdre trop de temps, elle se dirigea vers la pièce. Sa mère serait déjà bien assez énervée par son état général, à savoir sa robe déchirée et ses cheveux garnis de feuilles, pour qu'elle puisse se permettre arriver exagérément en retard. En se retrouvant dans le mauvais couloir, elle maudit un instant son père d'être un châtelain. Après 11 ans à habiter ici, elle arrivait encore à se perdre dans la bâtisse. Elle rebroussa chemin, puis tourna à droite au croisement. Elle arriva enfin devant la bonne porte. Un peu anxieuse, elle toqua à la porte du salon.

« - Ah, Mérida, ma fille. Te voilà enfin. Ta mère et moi commencions…

- Mérida ! Où as-tu encore été trainé ? Dans les bois, je suppose, au vu de l'état abominable de ta robe. Sans parler de tes cheveux. Ne les avais-je pas attachés, ce matin ?

- Comme tous les matins, mère. Et comme tous les matins, je les aie détachés dès que j'ai quitté le domaine sur Angus.

- Une jeune demoiselle bien élevée, fille de seigneur de surcroit, doit toujours être bien mise. Que ce serait-il passé si nous t'avions appelé ici pour que tu présentes tes hommages à quelqu'un d'important.

- Vous auriez envoyé un bataillon de ces maudits elfes me rendre présentable. Comme d'habitude.

- Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu avais des passe-temps de jeune fille normale. Comme la broderie ou…

- Élinor, très chère, je m'excuse de vous interrompre dans ce moment de communion mère-fille, mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Mérida, si je t'ai appelé ici, c'est que j'ai reçu une lettre te concernant.

- Une lettre me concernant ? Par pitié Père, ne me dites pas que c'est encore une demande en mariage du Seigneur Dingwall.

- Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi tu as refusé de… commença Élinor.

- Ma chère, s'il-vous-plaît, ne recommencez pas. Non Mérida, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. C'est une lettre de Poudlard. Tu es officiellement inscrite à l'école de Sorcellerie.

- C'est vrai ? Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda la rousse, sautillant presque sur place. Vous,… vous ne voulez plus m'empêcher d'y aller.

- Non, ma fille. On a décidé de te laisser partir. Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse demain, répondit le géant roux. »

Faisant fi des convenances, la jeune fille s'avança et serra son père, ou tu du moins son ventre vu la taille de l'homme, contre elle.

« - Merci père. Infiniment.

- De rien petite princesse. Maintenant, je pense que ta mère à quelques conseils à te donner avant ton départ, même s'il n'est que dans un mois. Je vous laisse.

- Bien. Saches tout d'abord que Poudlard regorge de la prochaine génération de Lord. Il faudra donc veiller à te conduire convenablement et… »

Désespérée, Mérida se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. En entendant sa mère la reprendre sur le peu de grâce dont elle avait fait preuve pendant se laissé-allé, elle soupira, ne pensant qu'à une chose : « Vivement Poudlard »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Au sud du Pays de Galle, se trouvait un autre jeune homme. Penché à la fenêtre, il regardait le soleil disparaître au loin à l'ouest. Ces magnifiques couchés de soleil étaient l'un des rares avantages de vivre à Beurk, pensa Harold. Puis, dans la pénombre rougeâtre du crépuscule, une gigantesque ombre volante traversa la demi-sphère orange de part en part. Les pensées du jeune homme se firent bien plus amères en apercevant un des nombreux désavantages de vivre à Beurk. Une voix hurla soudain :

« - DRAGON ! »

Harold ne perdit pas une seconde. Enfilant ses bottes, il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte en grand. Contrairement à ses attentes, ce n'était pas une horde de dragon qui surgissait des ténèbres, mais une simple chouette, poursuivie par un Cauchemar Monstrueux. Le volatile se rua à l'intérieur, toujours poursuivit par le reptile. Harold était prêt à refermer la porte, dans l'espoir futile d'empêcher le dragon d'entrer, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de faire un mètre de plus.

Dans un déferlement de bruit et de poussière, la bête fut mise à terre avant d'être achevée. Le macabre de la situation empêcha Harold de fermer les yeux, devenus habitués à ce genre de scène. Devant lui, Stoïk « la Brute » Horrib'Haddock, venait de tuer un énième dragon. Les yeux rivés sur le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure mortelle du monstre en écailles, le jeune garçon ne vit pas son père approcher.

« - Harold Horrib'Haddock. Que fais-tu ENCORE dehors ? Mais ordre ne sont-ils pas assez clair ? Quand la vigie crie « DRAGON », toute personne ne faisant pas partie des Chasseurs doit se mettre à l'abri au plus vite.

- Mais papa…

- Et il me semble que tu es loin d'être un chasseur. Et que l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte, une porte en BOIS, est loin d'être ce que l'on peut appeler un lieu sûr. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Oui papa. Mais tu sais, je…

- Pas la peine de me servir tes excuses habituelles, fils. Je dois aller constater les dégâts de ce dragon et voir ce que l'on peut en faire. Gueulfort, tu sais t'occuper de lui ?

- Comme si c'était le mien. Allez viens, gamin. Il me semble qu'il y a quelque chose qui est arrivé pour toi. »

Tout aux remontrances qu'il subissait, Harold en avait même oublié la chouette. Ces animaux ne se risquaient que très rarement aux alentours, où les dragons étaient maîtres de lieux. Alors cet oiseau ne pouvait être qu'une chouette postale. Et il n'y avait qu'un homme d'assez insouciant pour envoyer une lettre Beurk accrochée à un faible volatile.

Le jeune homme se précipita à l'intérieur et attrapa le pauvre oiseau aux plumes roussies. Sans la moindre considération, il détacha la lettre et remis la chouette sur la table. Gueulfort la pris en pitié et l'embarqua à la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, Harold, surexcité, ouvrait sa lettre, qui contenait le texte suivant :

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
_

_Cher Mr. Haddock,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous attendrons votre __hibou__ le __31 juillet__ au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Mr __Haddock__, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe_

Le 1 septembre. Dans moins de deux mois, il serait loin d'ici. Poudlard, s'il en croyait son père, était magnifique et abritait une bibliothèque incroyable. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus important pour Harold. Le plus important, c'est qu'enfin, il allait pouvoir montrer à son père qu'il valait quelque chose. Il ne serait peut-être pas un grand tueur de dragon, mais il commencerait par devenir un grand sorcier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Stoïk lisait lui aussi la lettre de Dumbledore. Il avisait en même temps la liste de fournitures. De nombreuses choses pouvaient être achetées dans le Couloir des Vents, l'allée marchande sorcière du Pays de Galle. Mais d'autres ne se trouvaient qu'au Chemin de Traverse. Stoïk n'avait pas le choix, il devrait s'y rendre avec son fils. Peut-être en profiterait-il pour passer dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y avait toujours des mages à la recherche d'organes de dragons.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toujours au Royaume-Unis, quelques kilomètres à l'est de Canterbury, vivait une jeune fille. Elle avait onze ans et présentait la particularité d'avoir des cheveux lui descendant au niveau des chevilles.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Raiponce. Raiponce G. Tower, pour être exacte. Et actuellement, une palette dans la main et un pinceau dans l'autre, la petite fille s'ennuyait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir peint tous ce qu'il était possible sur les murs de sa chambre.

Dans la semaine, elle avait aussi fait des bougies, des gâteaux, cousus des robes à Pascal, son caméléon domestique, préparé des cookies, brodé,… Bref, tout ce qu'il était faisable à l'intérieur en étant seule avait été fait. Depuis, Raiponce regardait par la fenêtre. Avec une seule envie, celle de partir se rouler dans l'herbe.

Malheureusement, sa mère, Gothel M. W. Tower, célèbre pour ses découvertes à propos des réactions de la fleur d'Or aux modulations vocales, ne la laisserait jamais faire. Depuis que, pour ses travaux, elle avait découvert toutes les maladies que l'on pouvait attraper seulement en sortant, elle confinait sa fille à la maison. Bon, il y avait le Secret, celui dont Raiponce ne devait parler à personne, mais la pauvre fille n'en pouvait plus. Voilà bientôt 5 ans qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dehors sans être enturbannée dans de multiples vêtements. Sa mère avait même mis en place une barrière repoussant les personnes indésirables. C'est-à-dire, presque tout le monde.

Raiponce était prête à se mettre à sa guitare, prête à passer une après-midi semblable à tant d'autres. Mais quelque chose vint perturber sa routine : une chouette. Une chouette qui toquait à la fenêtre. C'était étrange. Sa mère c'était assurée que seules les lettres portants un sceau officiel puissent passer. Et dans ce cas, tout courrier lui était apporté à elle. Alors qui pouvait bien vouloir cette chouette ?

Curieuse, la blonde alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le volatile rentra immédiatement, allant se poser sur l'accoudoir de fauteuil où se trouvait la jeune fille quelques instants auparavant. Hésitante, la jeune fille s'approcha. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se décider à décrocher la lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau. Une lettre qui portait son nom. Une lettre qui portait le sceau de Poudlard.

Bien qu'incroyablement excitée par cette nouvelle, la fillette commença d'abord par donner à boire et à manger à l'oiseau. Puis elle revint sur le fauteuil. Avec une certaine déférence, la blonde décachette l'enveloppe, avant de se mettre fiévreusement à la lire, puis à la relire, avant de faire la même chose pour la liste de fourniture. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. C'est deux feuilles signifiait une chose : sortir ! Car sa mère ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller à Poudlard.

Une mère qui rentrait justement dans la cuisine.

« - Raiponce ? Il y a un problème ? J'ai cru entendre du bruit.

- Ce n'est rien mère. Je… J'ai… Une chouette m'a apportée une lettre.

- Une lettre ? Oh, se stupide volatile a dû se tromper. Cela doit m'être destiné. Qui écrirait à une petite fille comme toi, ma chérie ?

- C'est ma lettre de Poudlard, mère. Ils m'ont envoyé ma lettre, s'exclama la jeune fille, toute en joie.

- Poudlard ? Ma chérie, il me semble avoir dit que la discussion était close.

- Mais mère ! Tous les enfants vont à Poudlard. Je veux y aller. C'est important.

- J'ai dit non, Raiponce !

- Si c'est comme cela, j'enverrai une lettre au Directeur ! À Dumbledore ! Je… Je lui dirais que vous voulez m'empêcher de venir.

- Ma chérie, je fais ça pour ton bien. C'est dangereux, dehors. Et puis le Secret ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

- Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Il y aura plein de bons sorciers qui me protègeront. Et quand j'aurais ma baguette, je saurai conserver le Secret en réalisant le sortilège.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Raiponce ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, mère.

- Eh bien, je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. Mais ne reviens pas en pleurant ta tranquillité perdue, petite fille.

- Je ne le ferais pas mère. Je vous le jure.

- Je te crois, mon cœur. Bon, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas échapper au Chemin de Traverse. Mardi devrait être un jour calme.

- Merci mère. Merci infiniment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voilà voilà. Quand je vous ai dit une cinquantaine de chapitres, j'ai peut-être compté un peu petit. Ce que vous avais là est la moitié de ce que devais être le prologue original, qui comprenait la visite au Chemin de Traverse. Mais j'ai préféré couper.

La lundi prochain, encore un « chapitre croisé », où nos quatre compères feront leurs premiers pas dans le monde de la magie.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Je réponds toujours et j'essaye de répondre aux questions (sauf si elles gâchent tout le suspense, évidemment : ))

A bientôt !

2834 mots


	2. Chapitre 1 : Chassé-croisé, part 1

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Je dis merci à ceux qui ont reviewés (Plume1304, Lily Romane Fowl et DeadlyFurry) ainsi que ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en Alert (GodFern, j'ai été lire ton profil et j'espère que tu auras un jour le temps de laisser une review sur PC fixe ) et même en Favori ! Aux 42 autres personnes qui sont passées sur le prologue, je dis merci, même si une petite review m'aurait fait plaisir (et oui, on sait voir combien de personnes passent sur un chapitre)

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 1 : Chassé-croisé au Chemin de Traverse (part 1)**

« - JAAAAAAAAAACK ! Vas-tu enfin te décider à descendre ? On va finir par partir sans toi.

- J'arrive m'man. Bon, je te laisse Bunny. Soit sage, dit-il en reposant son lapin dans sa cage.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Tooth. J'ai cru que tu ne descendrais jamais. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi longtemps ?

- Je disais au revoir à Bunny. Il est triste quand il est tout seul.

- Nous ne partons que quelques heures. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir avec ces histoires de lapin triste. Nous avons demandé à Dumbledore si tu pouvais le prendre, il faut juste attendre son hibou.

- Laisse le gamin tranquille, Tatiana. Nous sommes déjà assez en retard. J'aimerai revenir pour ma partie de carte avec Sandy, intervint North.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était moi qui nous mettais en retard, grommela la jeune femme. Bon, allons-y, dit-elle.

Une fois dehors, elle leva sa baguette d'un geste brusque. Il y eu un grand BANG, dans lequel apparût un bus violet d'un goût douteux.

« - Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcier dans le besoin. Je m'appelle Edward Stabber et serait votre accompagnant durant le voyage. Notre bus peut aller partout, excepté sous l'eau, bien évidemment. C'est 23 mornilles pour vous trois. Pour 29, vous aurez une corde pour vous attacher et pour 32, le gamin pourra avoir un chocolat chaud en prime.

- Juste le voyage, s'il-vous-plaît », dit la jeune femme en donnant le compte exacte au jeune homme.

Sans laisser au contrôleur le temps de compter ce qu'elle lui avait donné, elle prit Jack par la main et, suivie par son beau-père s'installa au fond, sur un des sièges fortement abimé.

Edward referma les portes du bus, avant de se tourner vers le chauffeur, un vieil homme courbé :

« - On y va Ernie.

- Ouiiiiii Ernie, on y va », répéta une tête réduite accrochée au rétroviseur.

Sans la moindre transition, le bus sembla passer de 0 à 120 km/h. Tooth évitait de regarder par la fenêtre. Jack, quand à lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou, en regardant les poubelles et les lampadaires s'écarter d'un bon de la trajectoire du bus avant de revenir à leur place. Avec une agilité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui se trouve dans un bus bondissant, il alla se placer prêt du contrôleur. Tatiana l'aurait bien arrêté, mais elle avait peur qu'ouvrir la bouche ne permette à son déjeuner de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« - Les moldus ne voient pas le bus ? demande le petit brun.

- Ils sont aveugles à ce qu'ils ne veulent pas voir, gamin. Et un bus comme le nôtre, ils ne veulent certainement pas le voir. Bon, je pense que le prochain arrêt est le tiens. Va prévenir ta mère, si tu veux bien.

- D'accord monsieur ! »

Jack n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la jeune femme qu'Edward criait déjà « Arrêt numéro 14, Le Chemin de Traverse ». Et il eut encore moins de temps pour dire au revoir aux deux hommes du bus, sa mère l'attrapa par la main avant de se précipiter hors ce qu'elle appellerait pour longtemps « la machine infernale ».

« - On fera bientôt un nouveau tour dans le bus, maman ?

- Laisse ta mère tranquille, gamin. Je crois qu'elle essaye de convaincre son estomac de rester là où il est. Regarde plutôt devant quoi on nous a déposé. »

Jack leva les yeux. Ces derniers se mirent à scintiller. Au-dessus d'une vieille porte, se trouvait le nom de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. « Le Chaudron Baveur »

Apparemment plus habitué que la mère de Jack, North poussa la porte du pub, entraînant les deux autres à sa suite.

« - V'là t-y pas le vieux North ! Je te sers quelque chose, camarade ?

- Non merci, Tom. Je viens accompagner le gamin pour ses achats. Il part à Poudlard en septembre. Tu sais m'ouvrir le passage ? Ma belle-fille n'a pas l'habitude.

- Alors comme ça on passe dans le monde des grands, bonhomme, dit le vieux barman édenté en se penchant vers Jack. Tu vas voir, l'achat de ta baguette sera un des plus beaux jours de ta vie. »

Effectivement, tandis qu'il déambulait avec sa famille le long de l'allée marchande, juste après un magnifique tour dans les montagnes russes de Gringott, Jack était maintenant certain que cette journée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

« - Bon, on va commencer par Ollivander's, pour ta baguette. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble que c'est par là… Oui, la voilà ! »

La boutique d'Ollivander était dans un état semblable à Chaudron Baveur. Grise, triste, avec pour toute vitrine une baguette sur un coussin pourpre rappé. Sans hésiter, North poussa la porte de la boutique.

« - Bienvenue chez Ollivanders, fabricants de baguettes depuis 382 avant J.-C. Ah, Mr. Overland. Je n'ai guère eut le plaisir de vous vendre une baguette. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de celle de votre fils. Saule, 29,5 cm, crin de licorne, plutôt souple. Une très bonne baguette pour les sortilèges. Et Mrs Overland. Une de mes rares baguettes tardives, à 21 ans si je me souviens bien. Chêne, plume de phénix, 26,8 cm, rigide. Elle va bien ?

- Ma baguette se porte parfaitement bien, Mr. Ollivander. Mais je ne suis pas là pour papoter passé, mais pour mon fils, Jack, répondit Tatiana.

- Ah, le second du Clan Frost. Je me félicite toujours d'avoir la visite des seconds. Un tel couplage de magies opposées, cela donne toujours des résultats intéressants. Bien, êtes-vous droitier ou gaucher, Mr. Overland ?

- Je… J'utilise ma main gauche.

- Bien. Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre quelques mesures. Allons rubans, au travail. »

Les rubans sur le comptoir s'allongèrent, prenant toutes sortes de mesures. Ollivander passa rapidement à l'essayage. Saule, houx, laurier, plume de phénix, crin de licorne, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Jack eut l'impression que ce moment ne fût qu'une succession de morceaux de bois, d'étincelles et d'explosions. Et enfin :

« - Je crois que nous y sommes. Lierre, 31,2 cm, ventricule de cœur de dragon, rigide. Une baguette idéale pour les sorts demandant de la finesse. Essayez donc. »

À peine Jack eut-il agité le morceau de bois, qu'une série d'étincelles multicolores en sortirent, allant rebondir sur les murs. Le marchand laissa sortir un petit bruit satisfait.

« -Je savais bien que nous y arriverions. Cela vous fera 7 gallions. »

North déposa l'argent sur le comptoir, salua le vieil homme, puis entraîna ses deux compagnons à sa suite. Une fois dehors, il relut la lettre, puis y barra le premier item.

« - Bien. Il nous reste pas mal de choses. Je vais m'occuper des ingrédients de potions et du matériel. Tatiana, prends Jack et va chez Mme Guipure, puis passes à la librairie. Il est 14h30, je propose que l'on se retrouve à 16h au Chaudron Baveur. Si vous arrivez plus tôt, prenez quelque chose et mettez-le sur ma note. »

Sans même laisser le temps aux deux autres de répondre, il prit sa copie de la liste et parti d'un pas pressé vers l'apothicaire. Tatiana et Jack se regardèrent.

« - Bon, ben, on a pas trop le choix, apparemment, soupira la jeune femme.

- On commence par quoi ? demanda Jack. La librairie ?

- Non, mieux vaut aller chez Mrs. Guipure. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle met une trentaine de minutes pour faire les commandes. Cela nous laissera le temps d'aller chercher les livres. Et peut-être même d'aller chez Zonko, acheter quelque farces et attrapes. Mais seulement si tu es sage.

- Je suis toujours sage, m'man. Alors en route, compagnon !

- Bien capitaine », répondit Tooth avec un petit sourire.

Mrs Guipure se révéla être extrêmement rapide quand il s'agissait de prendre des mesures. Et comme l'avait prédit Tatiana, elle avait besoin de trente à quarante-cinq minutes pour finaliser le tout.

La mère et le fils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la librairie, le célèbre Fleury et Bott. Jack récupéra plusieurs des bouquins qui lui étaient demandés, avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez, ou plutôt nez-à-dos, avec un géant. Il était prêt à demander à son grand-père ce qu'il faisait là, avant de remarquer la chevelure rousse de l'homme. « Oups, mauvaise personne », pensa Jack. Ce qu'il remarqua ensuite fût le garçon brun chétif qui semblait accompagner l'homme. On aurait dit un illuminé, au vu de la tête qu'il faisait devant les rayonnages. « J'espère qu'il ne sera pas avec moi à Poudlard », songea le jeune garçon.

Il attrapa les livres qu'il lui manquait, c'est-à-dire « sorts et enchantements, niveau 1 » et « Les Forces du Mal : Comment s'en protéger » de Quentin Jentremble, puis rejoignit sa mère, qui paya le total, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, chargé d'un sac auquel, heureusement, on avait appliqué un sortilège d'allègement.

À peine eut-il fait un pas dehors, qu'il vit une tornade rousse lui foncer dedans.

« - Mais tu peux pas faire attention ? l'agressa la tornade, qui se révéla être une fille.

- Eh, mais c'est toi qui…., commença Jack.

- Mérida ! Revient ici ! Il est indigne d'une jeune fille de courir de la sorte.

- Et merde. Si on te demande, tu ne m'as pas vu. OK ? » lui demanda-t-elle, avant de s'enfuir.

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une grande dame brune l'interpella, quoi que plus poliment que la première.

« - Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Auriez-vous vu une jeune fille rousse passer par ici ? Il me semble qu'elle est partie de ce côté, mais si vous pouviez m'en assurer.

- Elle est partie vers Derviche et Bang, signala immédiatement la mère de Jack.

- Derviche et Bang ? Eh bien, un grand merci, madame.

- Mais de rien, répondit Tatiana. »

La dame brune partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« - Mais maman, la fille est partie dans la direction opposée !

- Je sais mon chéri. Mais il faut savoir aider les autres, de temps en temps. Et cette jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de s'échapper. Qui sait, elle te le revaudra peut-être un jour. Allez viens, il nous reste un petit quart d'heure, on a le temps de passer chez Zonko.

- C'est vrai ? Génial ! s'exclama Jack. »

Et il détala vers le magasin. Une fois arrivé dans la boutique, il aurait pu se croire au Paradis. Il ne savait que prendre. Le poil à gratter magique ? La moutarde qui monte toute seule au nez ? Les pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste ? Au final, il prit un peu de tout. Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa mère le tira hors du magasin, non sans avoir drastiquement diminué le nombre de gadgets qui ornaient le panier de son fils. Il était maintenant 15h30, il ne leur restait qu'une demi-heure pour aller chercher les robes, faire les retouches nécessaires et se rendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Dans la rue, il croisa encore une étrange personne. Cette fois, c'était une fille, emmitouflée dans un nombre incroyable de couches de vêtements et qui avait l'air de souffrir de la chaleur, dont les cheveux blonds frôlaient le sol. Elle était accompagnée par une belle dame aux cheveux noire, qui avait l'air de considérer tout ce qu'elle voyait comme dangereux. Le monde de la Magie était vraiment rempli de gens bizarres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mérida ! Il me semble avoir fait tes cheveux correctement il y a moins de 15 minutes, s'exclama Léanore. »

La rousse souffla pour ce qui lui sembla être la 1000ème fois de la matinée. Sachant qu'il n'était que 13h, elle avait soufflé énormément. Elle en était réduite à espérer qu'un jour, sa mère comprendrait qu'elle détestait les robes et qu'elle aimait ses cheveux comme ils étaient, décoiffés.

Apparemment, son père avait lui aussi décidé qu'il ne valait pas la peine de tenter de résonner sa femme à ce propos. De ce fait, il se contenta de réexpliquer une dernière fois à la nourrice comment gérer les trois monstres qui servaient de frères à Mérida, puis attrapa la main de sa femme pour l'entraîner vers le carrosse, sa fille sur ses talons.

Parce que oui, chez les Dunbroch, on ne se contentait pas d'utiliser le bus, la poudre de cheminette ou le transplanage. Non, beaucoup trop commun. Chez les Dunbroch, on prenait le carrosse ensorcelé tiré par des chevaux volants. Bien plus aristocratique.

En s'installant dans la cabine, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils devaient être la dernière famille du Royaume-Unis à utiliser ce moyen de transport. Même les Malfoy ne le faisaient plus. Les gens allaient encore les regarder comme des bêtes de foire. C'est bien simple, Mérida préférait encore ne pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse plutôt que d'y aller dans cet engin. Le seul bon côté, c'est qu'elle adorait voler.

Bref, Mérida n'aimait pas les voyages en carrosse. Encore moins quand sa mère était là. Car elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de…

« - Bien. Nous avons une trentaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le Chemin de Traverse. J'aimerai profiter de ce moment pour vous rappeler à tous les deux qu'il est vital d'agir comme des gens civilisés auprès des grandes familles qui pourraient être présentes. Et donc de… »

Partir dans un monologue interminable. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle disait toujours la même chose : être civilisé, bien se comporter avec les gens dignes d'intérêt, faire étalage de ses bonnes manières… Si son père pouvait s'entourer d'un sort de silence, se contentant d'hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers, Mérida ne pouvait pas s'offrir ce luxe. Alors elle avait fini par développer sa propre technique : fixer les nuages par les fenêtres. De plus, cela lui permettait de repérer à quel moment elle devait se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle faisait alors signe à son père de désactiver son sort. Enfin, quand elle y pensait.

Le voyage fut étonnamment court. Quand Mérida commença à voir le sol, elle fit un signe discret à son père, puis se replongea dans la conversation toujours « active », sa mère s'étant apparemment parfaitement accommodée de l'absence de réponse.

« - … Et je compte sur vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Mère, répondit la jeune fille.

- Oui ma chère, dit le géant roux.

- Bien. Et rappelez-vous : Comportez-vous comme des gens de votre rang ! »

Les deux autres ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre. Fergus ouvrit la porte du Carrosse, qui avait délicatement atterri dans l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur, puis s'avança vers le bar entraînant fille et épouse dans son sillage.

« - Bonjour ! Bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur. Que puis-je pour vous ? s'exclama le barman.

- Simplement nous ouvrir le passage. Je crains de ne pas me souvenir de l'ordre des briques, répondit le père de Mérida.

- Bien, suivez-moi. »

L'homme les emmena dans ce qui semblait être un local à poubelle, ce qui fit froncer le nez à Léanore. Le barman sortit sa baguette, tapota une série de brique, et la magie entra en scène. Les briques commencèrent à se ranger sur les côtés, dans un mouvement harmonieux (1). Devant eux s'étalait à présent le Chemin de Traverse.

Fergus remercia chaleureusement Tom, puis toute la famille s'avança sur l'allée sorcière. Mérida n'y était plus venue depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience du ridicule que représentait l'arrivée en carrosse volant, du moins à ses yeux. Alors elle était aussi émerveillée qu'un né-moldu qui mettrait pour la première fois les pieds dans le monde magique.

Toutes les couleurs semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous au même endroit. Là, d'énormes fleurs orange étaient vendues en bouquets. Ici, des perruches mauves et blanches chantaient de tous leurs poumons, accompagnées d'un ara hurlant des chansons paillardes, ce qui sembla outrer la mère de Mérida. De grands auvents jaunes indiquaient en grosse lettres crèmes l'emplacement du marchand de glaces Florian Fortarôme. Même les gens semblaient être plus colorés que dans la pluvieuse écosse.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller que sa mère établissait déjà le programme :

« - Bien. Inutile de nous éparpiller, nous irons aussi vite ensemble. Nous commencerons par l'apothicaire. Ensuite, le marchand de baguette, puis les fournitures générales et enfin, les livres. Suivez-moi. »

Léanore attrapa sa fille par la main, puis l'entraîna jusque chez l'apothicaire. La jeune fille, encore toute émerveillée de son arrivée, passa bien vite au dégoût devant le contenu des différents tonneaux. Laissa sa mère aller acheter son kit de potion de base, son père ayant préféré allez chercher le matériel dans le magasin d'à côté. Elle déambula dans les petites allées du magasin. Yeux de tritons, œufs de serpencendre, bile de tatou, foies de dragon,… En clair que des trucs peu ragoûtants. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi son père avait _absolument_ voulu aller chercher ce fameux matériel. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir manipuler ça pendant ses cours. Sans même en avoir jamais fait, Mérida décida qu'elle détesterait les potions.

Sa mère la rejoint rapidement.

« - J'ai tout ce qui était demandé. Allons récupérer ta baguette. Cela devrait être rapide, j'ai fait une liste des combinaisons qui pourraient te convenir.

- Une liste des combinaisons ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas prédire quelle baguette un sorcier allait obtenir.

- Allons, ma chérie, tout cela est pour les gens du peuple. Chez les lords, les éléments de baguettes sont presque toujours les mêmes. J'irais chercher ta baguette, pendant que tu iras chez Mrs Guipure avec ton père.

- Mais, mais… tenta de répondre la rousse.

- Pas de mais. rétorqua Léanore.

- Je ne veux pas ! s'exclama Mérida

- Pardon ? s'enquit sa mère.

- Je refuse que vous alliez chercher ma baguette. Je la choisirai moi-même.

- Mérida, ne fais pas l'enfant, veux-tu. »

La jeune fille prit la seule décision qui lui sembla correcte face au comportement de sa mère. Elle fuit. Elle courut le plus vite possible, faisant fi des appels de la brune. Elle savait où était le magasin d'Ollivander, pour l'avoir repéré en arrivant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à semer sa mère, histoire d'avoir le temps de faire les essais.

Pour se faire, elle partit en direction de Fleury et Bott. Elle regarda dans la boutique. Il y avait peu de monde, juste un gamin à l'air un peu étrange accompagné d'un géant à la barde auburn. « En voilà un qui devrait s'entendre avec père », pesa-t-elle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sa mère était réapparue loin derrière. Elle décida que la librairie était un mauvais plan et commença à accélérer, quand elle rentra en collision avec un garçon brun sortant du magasin.

« - Mais tu peux pas faire attention ? lui envoya Mérida.

- Eh, mais c'est toi qui…., commença le garçon..

- Mérida ! Revient ici ! Il est indigne d'une jeune fille de courir de la sorte, entendit-elle sa mère crier au loin.

- Et merde. Si on te demande, tu ne m'as pas vu. OK ? » lui demanda-t-elle, avant de s'enfuir.

Et elle se remit à cavaler. « J'espère qu'il va bien vouloir détourner l'attention de Mère », pensa-t-elle, tout en se jurant qu'elle lui revaudrait ça un jour.

Elle tourna à droite, puis deux fois à gauche, avant d'arriver devant un petit magasin. Elle y était. Sans plus attendre, elle poussa la porte, faisant retentir le carillon.

« - Bienvenu chez Ollivander, créateur de baguette depuis…

- Je sais qui vous êtes, Mr. Ollivander. Écoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si ma mère arrive ici, elle voudra choisir ma baguette à ma place. J'ai dû m'enfuir pour arriver ici seule. Alors je vous en prie, faites au plus vite.

- Bien, bien, je comprends. Êtes-vous droitière ou gauchère ?

- Droitière.

- Je vois. Ah, quelle sale manie qui semble se répandre chez les Sang-pur, ronchonna le vieil homme, tout en activant ses rubans. Comme si l'on pouvait déterminer la baguette d'un sorcier sans sa présence. Malheureusement, tous les jeunes sorciers n'ont pas la présence d'esprit d'essayer de venir ici seuls. »

Le vieil homme attrapa les notes, puis se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Mérida paya sa baguette, puis ressortit du magasin, son achat en main. « Bruyère, ventricule de cœur Magyar à Pontes, 33,4 cm, souple. Excellente pour les sorts agressifs », avait dit le marchand. Elle décida que sa baguette était parfaite. Droite comme une flèche, elle était fine et décorée de feuilles d'arbre. Elle avait une jolie teinte brune tirant vers le doré et semblait vibrer dans sa main.

Mérida était toujours en pleine contemplation de sa nouvelle partenaire, quand sa mère arriva. Au loin, son père semblait avoir du mal à la suivre.

« - Mérida ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir ainsi. Ton père et moi avons dus parcourir tout le Chemin de Traverse. Heureusement, tu as eu la présence d'esprit de venir ici. Nous allons pouvoir acheter ta… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ma baguette, Mère.

- Quelle idiotie as-tu encore faite ? Il me semblait t'avoir dit que j'avais toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que tu n'aies pas à venir. Bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Je suppose qu'elle contient une plume de phénix, comme toutes les baguettes de la famille.

- Non Mère. C'est du ventricule de dragon.

- Du … Bon, bien je suppose que c'est toujours mieux que du crin de licorne, soupira la Lady. N'en parlons plus. Il nous reste les livres et les vêtements. Je pensais aussi passer à l'animalerie, histoire de t'acheter un hibou. Il serait ridicule pour une fille de bonne famille d'utiliser un des messagers de l'école. »

Mérida ne chercha pas à argumenter. Pour en fois que sa mère abandonnait, elle n'allait pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Elle la suivit donc docilement, passant acheter ses livres à la librairie puis monta sans rechigner sur l'escabeau de Mrs. Guipure, laissant celle-ci prendre les mesures nécessaires à la confection de ses robes.

La famille Dunbroch se dirigea ensuite vers l'animalerie. Léanore préféra rester dehors, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'affinités avec les animaux.

Fergus et Mérida poussèrent donc la porte du magasin. L'homme parti vers les animaux plus « dangereux », tels le crabe de feu, alors que sa fille prit la direction des perchoirs. Là, une bonne trentaine d'hiboux et de chouettes de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes la fixait avec un air allant de l'interrogatif à l'agressif, en passant par l'indifférence complète. La rousse déambula quelques minutes parmi les volatiles, avant de tomber nez-à-nez avec une magnifique chouette blanche et brune, aux yeux cerclés. Elle se décida rapidement et appela le vendeur.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

- J'aimerai acheter cette chouette.

- La chouette rayée ? C'est une bonne messagère. Mais elle a tendance à être un peu caractérielle.

- Cela ne fait rien, je la prends.

- Souhaitez-vous une cage ou en avez-vous déjà une ?

- Ajoutez une cage à crochet et de la nourriture, jeune homme », intervint une grosse voix.

Le père de Mérida venez de réapparaître et observa la chouette choisie par sa fille avec intérêt.

« - Tu lui as déjà trouvé un nom ?

- Pas encore, j'y réfléchirai à la maison. Dépêchons-nous, Mère va venir par s'impatienter. »

L'idée d'irriter sa femme sembla soudain rendre Fergus plus pressé de quitter la boutique. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il se mit sur le côté, laissant passer une femme et sa fille.

« - Mrs. Tower, salua le Lord

- Bonjour, Lord Dunbroch, lui répondit la grand femme aux cheveux noirs »

Mérida, quant à elle, se contenta de regarder la jeune fille blonde. Gothel Tower était connue pour ses recherches en potions, mais la rousse ne savait pas qu'elle avait une fille. Une fille qui serait sûrement dans son année, vu les sacs que les deux femmes portaient. Elle n'eut pas le temps de discuter avec sa probable future camarade, la mère de celle-ci l'ayant déjà emmenée plus loin dans le magasin. Fergus attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna dehors, auprès de Léanore.

Une fois dans le carrosse, Mérida, l'esprit toujours focalisé sur la rencontre faite à l'animalerie, se fit la remarque que le Monde de la Magie comptait quand même des gens étranges.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Je ne sais pas vous, mais l'ouverture de l'arcade du Chemin de Traverse est sûrement mon moment préféré du premier film.

Et voilà. Bon, finalement, la première partie, qui ne devait durer que le temps du prologue, s'étalera sur trois chapitres. Tout simplement parce que je déteste les chapitres super longs, que les trois chapitres ensembles feraient probablement une petite trentaine de page (le précédent en fait 7 et celui-ci 9) et près de de 10 000 mots (j'en suis à 7000, actuellement).

La semaine prochaine, ce sera le tour d'Harold et de Raiponce. Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'essaye de varier un peu en me centrant sur une partie des courses par personnage. Ollivander pour Jack, l'apothicaire pour Mérida. A votre avis, sur quelle partie vais-je me concentrer pour les deux autres ?

Et le mercredi qui suit ce chapitre 2 (probablement), un premier bonus.

Désolé pour les fautes restantes. J'essaye de me relire mais je ne les vois pas toutes.

La review est votre amie (et la mienne ^^). N'hésitez pas à en laisser.

4114 mots


	3. Chapitre 2 : Chassé-croisé, part 2

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 3 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Un grand merci à DeadlyFurry et à Lily Romane Fowl pour leurs reviews. Merci aussi au 44 autres personnes passées sur le chapitre 1 (C'est que vous avez trouvé le prologue intéressant).

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 2 : Chassé-croisé au Chemin de Traverse (part 2)**

« - Harold ? HAROLD ? Où diable est encore passé ce gamin ? Je lui avais pourtant bien dit que l'on devait être au Chemin de Traverse pour 14h ! Avec ma chance, il est encore parti chasser le troll ou le ronflak cornu. HAROLD !

- J'arrive, j'arrive, cria le jeune garçon. Désolé du retard, Gueulfort avait besoin d'un coup de main. Je suis prêt ! On peut y aller.

- Tu as de la suie sur le visage. Va au moins te passer de l'eau sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ? On va utiliser la cheminée et je serai quand même couvert de suie en sortant de là. Tu n'auras qu'à me lancer un sort de nettoyage en arrivant.

- Je… Je…, commença Stoïk, sans trouver quoi répondre. Bref. Allons-y. »

Le viking roux, ou du moins l'un de leurs descendants, pris une pincée de poudre noire dans un petit bocal sur la cheminée et la lança dans le feu qui y ronflait. Sans hésiter, Harold se plaça dans le feu qui avait pris une teinte verte et énonça clairement :

« - Le Chemin de Traverse ».

La suite ne fut qu'un défilement d'images floues et d'échos de voix. Harold préféra fermer les yeux, de peur d'être malade. La poudre de cheminette n'était vraiment pas son moyen de transport préféré. Mais elle avait un avantage indéniable : le voyage était très court.

Et effet, à peine deux, trois minutes plus tard, le jeune garçon émergea dans la salle du célèbre pub, couvert de suie et de saletés diverses. Un autre inconvénient du voyage par cheminée. Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de l'âtre, sachant que son père n'attendrait pas longtemps avant de prendre place dans la cheminée. Il avait eu une seule fois le malheur de rester trop près du feu et il n'était pas du tout tenté de recommencer l'expérience. Il lui avait fallu deux bonnes semaines pour se remettre de poids de Stoïk sur son pauvre corps.

En parlant du loup… Le géant arriva lui aussi dans le café, tout aussi sale que son fils. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'âtre, puis sorti sa baguette. D'un geste ample, il fit disparaître toute trace de saleté puis il se tourna vers la salle remplie de badauds.

« - Que dirais-tu de boire quelque chose avant d'y aller fils ? interrogea Stoik. Ils ont ici des boissons que l'on voit rarement près de chez nous.

- Si tu veux, Papa. De toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que le « Yackolack » d'Astrid.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as osé boire ça ?

- Je ne l'avais pas senti avant de le boire et je voulais lui faire plaisir.

- Je me souviens encore de l'horrible odeur de ce truc. Même les entrailles de dragon ne sentent pas aussi mauvais.

- Ouais, les entrailles de dragons… » marmonna Harold en allant se placer à une des tables.

Stoik soupira. Il avait encore tout gâché. Il avait rarement des moments de complicité avec Harold. Pas qu'il n'aime pas son fils ou inversement. Mais ils étaient tout simplement trop différents. Ils avaient bien quelques petits sujets sans importances comme l'horrible boisson qu'Astrid avait préparée pour Noël sur lesquels discuter. Mais dès que le mot « dragon » était lâché, Harold se refermait comme une huître. Et à Beurk, tout ou presque tournait autour des dragons.

Le géant roux ne savait pas trop quand cela avait commencé. Harold n'avait jamais été réellement semblable aux autres enfants du village. Il préférait lire, dessiner ou même aller se promener, plutôt que de jouer à la guerre ou à la chasse comme les autres de son âge. La différence s'était encore accentuée quand l'enfant avait vu de près son premier dragon. Il était resté figé. Stoik avait pensé un moment que c'était la peur. Mais c'était pire que cela. C'était la fascination qui l'avait statufié.

Bien sûr, tous les Tueurs avaient un certains respects pour les reptiles. Mais Harold allait plus loin. Il n'était pas loin de vouer un culte aux dragons. Ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé ses relations avec ses pairs.

Stoik cessa rapidement de cogiter et alla s'asseoir avec son fils, commandant un whisky Pur Feu pour lui et une bière-au-beurre sans alcool pour Harold.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient face à l'arcade du Chemin de Traverse. Harold devait admettre qu'il était assez impressionné, comme à chaque fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. Stoik pris la liste, puis balaya l'allée marchande des yeux, semblant décider de l'ordre à suivre pour les achats.

« - Bon. Je m'occupe des ingrédients de potions. Pendant ce temps, va déjà chez Fleury et Bott. Repère les livres dont tu as besoin et attends-moi là, compris ? Ensuite, on s'occupera du matériel et de ta baguette. On finira avec Mme Guipure. Ça te va ?

- Pas de problème.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, en route. Et ne va pas ailleurs qu'à la librairie, Harold, prévint Stoik.

- Je sais Papa. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, franchement.

- Je te connais, c'est ça qui me fait peur. »

Stoik regarda son fils s'éloigner. Il savait qu'Harold ne s'ennuierait pas en allant chez Fleury et Bott. Le gamin pouvait rester des heures à contempler des livres. Et ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes lui permettrait de faire ses propres affaires avec l'apothicaire.

De son côté, Harold était plutôt mitigé. Il était heureux de pouvoir aller se perdre dans les rayons pleins à craquer de livres. Mais il savait très bien que son père voulait surtout l'éloigner. Histoire de faire ses magouilles habituelles tranquille.

Le jeune garçon, flânant quelques minutes dans l'allée, regarda les vitrines pleines de télescopes et autres univers en globes, ne s'arrêta même pas devant la boutique de quidditch où étaient massés quelques enfants de son âge et arriva enfin à la librairie. Il y entra sans hésiter, puis marqua une pose devant tout ce savoir ordonné. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de la tranquillité inhérente à ce genre de lieux. Puis alla se perdre parmi les étagères.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Stoik revint pour trouver Harold entrain de nager d'en une félicité totale. Il contempla l'expression de bonheur de son fils quelques instants, avant de sentir un léger choc dans son dos. Il se retourna, pour trouver un jeune garçon, probablement de l'âge de son fils, qui fixait celui-ci d'un air étrange. Puis l'enfant s'en alla retrouver une femme toute parée de bleu et de vert. Le roux finit par revenir à sa préoccupation première : faire redescendre son fils du nuage où il avait élu domicile.

« - Harold ? Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Quoi ? Oh, tu es déjà là, Papa. »

Stoik essaya de ne pas remarquer l'expression légèrement déçue que son fils arborait suite à cette constatation.

« - Oui, il n'y avait pas grand monde chez l'apothicaire. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité pour passer prendre la balance et le télescope dans la boutique juste à côté. Allez, va chercher les livres de la liste. Et prends-en un ou deux qui te plaisent, répondit-il.

- Je peux ? Merci, Papa. J'ai déjà repéré les livres d'école, ça ira vite », dit le jeune garçon, en se dirigeant vers les étagères.

L'adulte ne douta pas un seul instant que rassembler les livres scolaires irait vite. Harold avait une mémoire assez incroyable pour retrouver les objets. Ce qui prendrait plus de temps, c'est qu'il parvienne à se décider quels autres livres prendre. Mais c'était là un des seuls vrais plaisirs que Stoik pouvait offrir à son fils, alors autant le laisser prendre son temps.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer en voyant ce que l'enfant avait pris. « Dragons, des créatures de légendes » et deux livres faisant partie de la suite encyclopédique de Norbert Dragonneaux. Mais bon, il lui avait donné sa permission.

Stoik paya le tout, mis les livres dans un sac, qu'il allégea magiquement avant de le remettre à son fils. En regardant la liste, Stoik décida de passer par la papeterie, acheter plume, encre et parchemin, avant d'aller chez Ollivander.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le premier magasin. Harold, qui ne regardait pas vraiment au « joli » mais plutôt au « pratique », pris un ensemble de plumes brunes, des crayons ordinaires, beaucoup de parchemins et plusieurs pots d'encres. Une fois que tout fût payé, ils ressortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés.

Sur la route vers le marchand de baguettes, le jeune garçon s'amusa à regarder les gens autour de lui. Il y avait vraiment des personnes bizarres, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Comme cette femme accompagnée d'un robuste vieillard et d'un petit garçon brun. Elle était habillée tout en nuances de bleu et de vert et semblait émettre une drôle d'aura. On aurait dit que les fleurs se tendaient vers elle à son passage.

Il y avait aussi cette fille aux cheveux roux emmêlé. Elle était encadrée par une femme au port altier et un homme roux gigantesque, qui le faisait un peu penser à son propre père. Les deux adultes ne cessaient de fixer la fille, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle ne disparaisse au moment où ils cligneraient des yeux.

Arrivé à un croisement, Stoik s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils.

« - J'ai des encore affaires à régler un peu plus loin. Tu te sens capable d'aller chercher ta baguette tout seul ?

- Je devrai y arriver, répondit Harold.

- Tu es sur de t'en sortir, fils ? interrogea Stoïk. Je peux reporter mes affaires à plus tard, s'il le faut.

- C'est bon Papa. Je dois juste aller chercher ma baguette. Le vieil Ollivander n'a jamais mangé personne. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

- Bon, si tu le dis. J'en aie pour une petite demi-heure, une heure grand maximum. Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps au vieil homme, toutes les baguettes de notre famille sont en chêne. Bon j'y vais. Ne me suit pas, hein Harold. »

L'adolescent regarda son père partir. Il savait très bien où ce dernier allait, même si Stoïk essayait de le cacher. On ne faisait pas fortune en tuant des dragons. En les revendant en pièces détachées, que ce soit dans un commerce légal et au marché noir, par contre… Bref, Harold se mit en chemin pour la plus célèbre boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Arrivé devant Ollivander's, il hésita à entrer. Et si le marchand ne trouvait pas de baguette pour lui ? Arrêtant de ruminer, il se décida et poussa la porte.

Prêt d'une heure et demie plus tard, Harold sortait de la boutique avec sa baguette en main. Pommier, crin de licorne, 28 cm, très souple. Une bonne baguette, d'après le marchand. Qu'elle soit bonne ou pas importait peu à Harold. C'était SA baguette.

Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à aller chercher. L'uniforme d'Harold. Et pour cela, une seule adresse : Mrs. Guipure.

Le père et le fils arrivèrent rapidement au magasin. Là, une petite femme replète leur fit son sourire le plus commerciale et, une fois qu'elle sût pourquoi ils étaient là, fit s'installer Harold sur un des tabourets.

À côté du jeune garçon, sur un tabouret en tout point identique, une jeune fille blonde attendait patiemment que l'on prenne ses mesures. Elle se tourna vers son nouveau voisin.

« - Salut. Moi, c'est Raiponce, énonça-t-elle simplement.

- Euh, salut.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ah, euh, désolé. Je m'appelle Harold.

- C'est ton père, là-bas, à côté de ma mère ? »

Harold dirigea son regard vers les chaises mises à disposition près de la porte. Son père était en grande discussion avec une femme aux cheveux noires, plutôt belle au demeurant mais enlaidie par une moue amère.

- Le grand homme avec une barbe ? Oui, c'est lui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu vois la femme à côté ? C'est ma mère. Je ne l'avais jamais vue parler avec autant d'enthousiasme à quelqu'un.

- Oh. Je suppose que mon père lui parle de dragons.

- De dragons ? Pourquoi…

- Et voilà, mademoiselle. Toutes les retouches sont finies. Tu peux enlever ta robe.

Ce que la jeune fille s'empressa de faire. Sa mère s'approcha rapidement, l'emmitoufla dans plusieurs couches de vêtements et lui attrapa la main avant de l'entraîner vers le comptoir.

« - Au revoir Harold. On se verra probablement à Poudlard, eut-elle le temps de lui dire.

- Au revoir ! s'exclama-t-il quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits, encore étonné de l'attitude de la mère de Raiponce.

- Bien. À ton tour, jeune homme, dit la couturière. »

Harold soupira. Vivement que la journée se termine. Il avait de nouveaux livres à lire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Mère ? Dépêchez-vous, nous allons être en retard, dit une jeune fille blonde.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, Raiponce, geignit une femme plus âgée, les mains plaquées sur le ventre. Nous pourrions-nous pas reporter la sortie ? geignit-elle.

- Mais nous l'avons déjà reportée deux fois ! Jeudi, vous aviez pris du retard pour votre potion qui devait _absolument_ être finie le jour même et hier vous ne vouliez pas sortir sous la pluie.

- Tu aurais pu attraper un rhume !

- Vous alliez très bien au matin, trancha Raiponce. Et si l'on reporte encore la sortie au Chemin de Traverse, nous finirons par tomber dans les jours de grande affluence, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, très bien, tu as gagné, grogna la femme, tout en se redressant. Mais ne t'avises pas de traîner plus que nécessaire dans cet endroit, tu m'as bien compris ?

- Vous aviez dit que l'on pourrait peut-être passer à l'animalerie, énonça la fillette d'une voix timide.

- Raiponce… Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter des animaux sales et bruyants. Et ne fait pas ses yeux là… Raiponce, s'il-te-plaît, pourrais-tu essayer de comprendre que je fais ça pour te protéger ?

- Mais mère vous aviez promis …

- Je vois. Je suppose que je vais encore passer pour la méchante, si je refuse… Nous irons à l'animalerie. Mais nous n'y achèterons rien. Je t'ai déjà laissé garder ce lézard multicolore, pas la peine de ramener un autre nid à germes.

- Merci Mère ! Et Pascal est très propre.

- Si tu le dis. »

Sur ces mots, Gothel enfila sa cape noire, attrapa le bras de sa fille, puis transplana.

Arrivée dans une petite cour du Chaudron Baveur, la brune s'empressa de vérifier que sa fille était entière. Gothel était peut-être une bonne sorcière, mais les accidents sont vite arriver. Si Raiponce avait été désartibulée, laissant un membre ou organe quelconque sur leur lieu de départ, il valait mieux le savoir tout de suite.

Constatant qu'il ne manquait rien à la jeune sorcière, elle s'empressa d'entrer dans le pub. Et resta sur le pas de la porte. Devant elle s'étalait la fine fleur de bas-peuple du monde sorcier. Ivrognes, clochards, sorcières dégoûtantes, voire même des gobelins. Gothel ne savait que faire face à toute cette saleté et tous ces dangers potentiels pour sa précieuse progéniture. Totalement absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le barman s'approcher d'elle. Ce qui faillit valoir au pauvre homme de se recevoir un sort.

Louchant sur la baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux, il prononça calmement ses quelques mots, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'inhabituelle :

« - Puis-je vous aider ? Vous me semblez en peu perdues.

- Je… Nous voudrions nous rendre sur le Chemin de traverse, répondit Gothel.

- Ah, pour la petite, probablement. Suivez-moi, je vais vous ouvrir le passage. Tu sais, dit-il à la fillette, tu es au moins la quatrième à venir aujourd'hui pour tes fournitures. Tu es déjà venue sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Non. Mère dit que c'est dangereux.

- Le seul danger qui te guette, c'est de te faire un peu bousculer. Mais ça en vaut la peine, la première vue du Chemin de Traverse est un moment unique et indescriptible. Je revois encore la tête des trois autres gamins qui sont passé aujourd'hui. On les aurait crus devant Merlin en personne.

- Oui, oui, tout cela est très intéressant, mais ouvrez-nous le passage, le pressa Gothel. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, encore moins en bavardage. »

Cette intervention sembla rendre Tom muet. Il emmena donc les deux femmes dans la petite arrière-cour, puis, à l'aide de sa baguette, tapota une série de briques.

Le mur devint alors l'entrée de l'allée. Et Raiponce resta figée. Elle n'osait pas franchir ce portail, comme si c'était un sacrilège. Hésitante, elle avança son pied. Elle commença à la poser sur le sol, avant de le retirer tout aussi vite. Elle tourna son regard vers le barman édenté, qui l'encouragea à y aller, d'un simple signe de tête. Alors, en fermant les yeux, elle avança. Et eut soudain l'impression que toute la liberté qu'elle avait toujours voulue était là. Sans plus hésiter, elle fonça, regarda les vitrines, sentit les fleurs exposées, sourit à tous les passants.

Hélas, elle fût bien vite rattrapée par sa mère :

« - Raiponce, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, s'exclama sa mère. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr. Bien, commençons par Gringott's. Après, nous irons chercher tes fournitures, passerons faire faire tes robes, puis ta fameuse animalerie et enfin, la baguette. Et ne traînons pas. Plus vite nous serons parties d'ici, mieux cela sera. »

Sans laisser le temps à sa fille de lui répondre, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers un immense bâtiment blanc, aux portes de bronze. À l'entrée, se trouvait dans gardes étrangement petits, revêtus de pieds à la tête d'une armure rutilante. Ainsi qu'une inscription en grosse lettre sur les immenses portes :

_« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

« - Quel châtiment reçoivent les voleurs, Mère ? demanda innocemment Raiponce.

- Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne préfère pas le savoir. Les Gobelins ne sont connus ni pour leur tendresse, ni pour leur miséricorde envers ceux qui touchent à leur or. Alors reste près de moi, soit polie et ne touche à rien. Et surtout, essaye de rester neutre quand tu les verras. »

Gothel aurait tout aussi bien pu parler dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Évidemment, la jeune fille se montra polie. Mais ne toucher à rien était au-dessus de ses capacités. Sans parler de rester neutre. Il était cependant difficile de lui en vouloir pour cette dernière chose. Voir pour la première fois ces êtres d'un mètre vingt, à la peau parcheminée et aux doigts tels des serres que sont les gobelins, cela impressionnerait tout le monde, surtout à onze ans.

« - Mrs. Gothel Tower. J'aimerai accéder au coffre 356, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Bien. Hurrick va vous y conduire. »

Le-dit Hurrick les fit grimper dans un wagonnet, avant de leur donner les instructions suivantes :

« - Gardez les mains et les pieds à l'intérieur de véhicule. Ne vous levez pas et ne vous penchez pas par-dessus le bord. Gringotts ne pourra être tenue responsable pour toute perte de membre, cassure ou fêlure d'ossements quelconques, décapitation et autres blessures. Merci de votre compréhension.

- Décapitation, comme ça, décapit… commença Gothel. »

Le reste du mot resta coincé dans sa gorge, quand le wagon sembla se prendre soudain pour une voiturette de montagnes russes. La brune agrippa le rebord de toutes ses forces, priant toutes divinités lui passant par la tête. Sa fille, quant à elle, semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Chaque virage la faisait hurler de joie, sa longue tresse blonde volant derrière elle. Gothel ne parvenait pas trop à savoir ce qui la rendait le plus malade : la vitesse, ou voir sa fille se pencher en même temps que le wagonnet, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Sitôt que le gobelin eut ouvert le portique sur le côté, la sorcière entraîna sa fille vers leur coffre, loin de l'engin maudit qui les avait amenées ici. Et dire qu'il faudrait le reprendre dans quelques minutes.

« - Coffre 356. Clef, s'il-vous-plaît », demanda le gobelin à la plus âgées des deux femmes.

Gothel s'empressa de donner au gobelin ce qu'il requerrait. Et dès que ce dernier eut ouvert la porte, elle s'engouffra dans le coffre. Dans celui-ci trônait un tas d'or conséquent, entouré par des tas de pièce en argent et en bronze. Ici et là, sur des étagères disposées le long des murs, reposait des objets allant du quelconque à l'exceptionnel, telle cette collection de grimoires écrits à la main.

La sorcière pris exactement 70 pièces d'or. Voilà qui devrait bien suffire aux achats du jour. Ceci fait, elle ressortit dans le couloir, où attendait toujours le gobelin. Avec une pointe d'appréhension pour la brune et de la joie pour sa fille, les deux femmes remontèrent dans le wagon.

Aussitôt remontée, les deux sorcières sortirent au grand jour. Avisant une nouvelle fois la liste de course, Gothel se remémora le trajet décida à leur arrivée sur l'allée.

« - D'après mes souvenirs, les magasins de fourniture se trouvent à côté de Zonko. Allons-y, je suis déjà lasse de tout ce remue-ménage. »

Sur ces mots, elle entraîna Raiponce vers le nord de Chemin de Traverse. Bien que la marche fut rapide, la jeune fille en profita pour regarder les boutiques. « Le monde de la Magie est décidemment merveilleux », pensa-t-elle. Ici, des jouets marchaient tout seuls. Là, des pétards explosaient sans provoquer la moindre chaleur, lancés par un jeune garçon brun accompagné d'une magnifique femme qui essayait de l'entrainer vers le Chaudron Baveur. Partout, la Magie semblait s'exprimer, par les gens, pour les objets et même dans l'atmosphère, tellement plus joyeuse que celle de sa maison.

La mère et la fille furent vite arrivées au magasin d'ustensiles. Là, télescope, chaudron, balance, set de couteaux, tout fût bien vite acheté. De même dans le magasin mitoyen qui fournissait plumes et parchemins. L'apothicaire fut tout aussi vite expédié. Décidément, Gothel n'aimait pas les courses et faisait son possible pour les abréger. En trois-quarts d'heure à peine, une grande partie des achats étaient effectuée. La brune raya une ligne de plus, puis se tourna vers sa fille :

« - Prochaine destination : Mrs. Guipure. C'est à quelques trois cents mètres, si mes souvenirs sont bons, dit-elle, en commençant déjà à s'éloigner.

- Hum, Mère. Nous avions convenu de passer d'abord par l'animalerie, rappela sa fille.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, s'exclama la sorcière. Que je suis bête, parfois. Évidemment que nous passons d'abord par l'animalerie. »

Et pour la première fois de la journée, ce fut une jeune fille blonde qui traîna sa mère vers un magasin. À peine entrée dans ce dernier, Gothel trouva une nouvelle raison de ne pas y rester.

« - Mrs. Tower, la salua un grand homme roux.

- Bonjour, Lord Dunbroch, lui répondit-elle le plus froidement possible »

Sans laisser à l'homme le temps de lancer une conversation quelconque, elle prit la main de sa fille et la tira vers le fond du magasin.

Celle-ci eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir la jeune fille qui accompagnait ce « Dunbroch ». Une fillette rousse, avec des cheveux emmêlés. Et au vu de tous les sacs qu'elle et cet homme portaient, elle la reverrait sûrement à Poudlard.

Les deux femmes ne restèrent pas longtemps dans l'animalerie. Et comme l'avait promis Gothel, la fillette n'eut pas le droit d'acheter un animal. Même pas une chouette, même après avoir sorti l'argument normalement fatal « C'est pour pouvoir vous envoyer des lettres, Mère ». « Hors de question que tu t'approches de ces nids à microbes. J'ai acheté des miroirs à double sens tout à l'heure, pour que tu puisses justement me parler quand tu seras à l'école, avait-elle répondu du tac-au-tac. « De plus, rajouta-t-elle, j'ai réussi à négocier avec Dumbledore pour que tu emmènes ton horrible reptile. Alors ne vient pas te plaindre. »

« Zut », pensa la jeune fille. Son meilleur argument venait de tomber à l'eau. Pour se consoler, elle prit un paquet d'insectes séchés pour Pascal, avant que sa mère ne s'empresse de les payer et de fuir l'échoppe.

« - Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? demanda le grande brune. Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, allons chercher tes vêtements ».

La prise des mesures fut rapide, pliée en 10 minutes. « Revenez dans trente à quarante minutes », leur indiqua la couturière. « Nous ferons les dernières modifications ».

Les trente minutes ne furent pas perdues à flâner devant les magasins, ou à manger une glace. Non, car il restait un achat majeur à faire : la baguette.

C'est pour cette raison que les deux sorcières étaient maintenant dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Pour se protéger de la poussière ambiante, Gothel en était arrivée à masquer son visage avec un mouchoir. Elle aurait bien jeté un sort pour cela, mais dès qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette, le marchand lui avait intimé de la ranger, lui arguant que la seule magie qui devait avoir lieu ici était celle qui résultait de l'essayage des baguettes.

Après moult essais, la jeune fille finit par trouver sa nouvelle compagne : « sorbier, 29 cm, relativement rigide et contient une plume de Phénix » lui avait certifié le vieil homme. « Excellente baguette pour les sorts de guérison, bien qu'un peu lunatique ».

Dès que l'appareillage entre sa fille et la baguette fut certain, Gothel donna 7 pièces d'or au fabricant, puis entraîna sa fille loin de toute sa poussière. La brune se dirigea vers le magasin de vêtement. Quarante-cinq minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. « C'est bientôt fini ! » se réjouissait-elle intérieurement.

Une fois dans le magasin, Gothel laissa sa fille sur le tabouret et alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises à disposition. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme barbu entra, suivit d'un gringalet qui semblait prêt à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », le jeune garçon s'était placé près de Raiponce et l'homme sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Au début, Gothel garda un œil sur les deux enfants. Puis l'homme commença à lui parler de dragon. La brune revint vite sur sa première impression. Loin d'être un rustre inculte, il s'avérait que l'homme n'était que rustre. Il semblait avoir d'importantes connaissances sur les différentes utilisations des organes de dragon. Que du bonheur pour la potionniste qu'elle était.

Elle était tant absorbée par la conversation qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que le même schéma, bien qu'inversé, se répétait entre les deux enfants. Mais sitôt qu'elle s'en fut rendu compte, elle attrapa la main de sa fille, dont les robes étaient maintenant finies, et l'entraina vers le comptoir. Là, elle s'empressa de payer, récupéra les habits, puis se précipita à l'extérieur, sans la moindre considération pour les deux autres clients présents. Une seule chose comptait pour elle : ramener sa fille à l'abri, dans sa maison.

De son côté, Raiponce réfléchissait. À tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Et aux gens qu'elle avait croisés. Ce garçon brun qui jetait des pétards. Cette fille aux cheveux complètement emmêlés. Et l'enfant tout timide avec qui elle avait conversé chez Mrs. Guipure. Tous ces gens qu'elle reverrait probablement à Poudlard.

« Vivement septembre ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Fin de la première partie.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà une partie de finie. Elle a été plus longue que prévue, mais c'est tant mieux, ça m'a permis de poser les bases de pas mal de trucs.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'adore Gothel. Dans le dessin-animé, elle est monstrueuse par son humanité. Elle est juste égoïste, rien d'autre, mais ça la fait commettre des actes innommables. Sûrement un des meilleurs méchants de ces dernières années.

Raiponce est celle qui a la plus longue des 4 parties de ce chassé-croisé. Sûrement parce que j'ai un peu plus travaillé sa relation avec sa mère que les autres. Et que j'ai eu un peu plus de mal avec elle…

C'est aussi le chapitre qui m'a pris (pour l'instant) le plus de temps : 4 jours ! Autant la partie d'Harold s'est faite en un seul jour (c'est-à-dire 2h à 2h30 d'écriture), autant Raiponce m'en a pris trois. Faut dire que j'étais moins inspiré pour elle.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

À mercredi pour le petit bonus et à lundi prochain pour le chapitre 3, avec l'entrée à Poudlard !

Chapitre corrigé par moi, je et moi-même. Il reste donc probablement des fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours à la recherche d'un(e) (voir des) bêta. On m'a conseillé d'aller sur la partie dédiée du site, mais je préfèrerai quelqu'un de vraiment motivé par l'histoire.

4646 mots, 10 pages words


	4. Bonus 1

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 3 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Ce bonus prend place au moment où Harold et Stoïk se séparent et que le jeune garçon part chercher sa baguette.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bonus n°1 : How to find your wand.**

« - Tu es sur de t'en sortir, fils ? interrogea Stoïk. Je peux reporter mes affaires à plus tard, s'il le faut.

- C'est bon Papa. Je dois juste aller chercher ma baguette. Le vieil Ollivander n'a jamais mangé personne. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller.

- Bon, si tu le dis. J'en aie pour une petite demi-heure, une heure grand maximum. Ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps au vieil homme, toutes les baguettes de notre famille sont en chêne. Bon j'y vais. Ne me suit pas, hein Harold. »

L'adolescent regarda son père partir. Il savait très bien où ce dernier allait, même si Stoïk essayait de le cacher. On ne faisait pas fortune en tuant des dragons. En les revendant en pièces détachées, que ce soit dans un commerce légal et au marché noir, par contre… Bref, Harold se mit en chemin pour la plus célèbre boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Arrivé devant Ollivander's, il hésita à entrer. Et si le marchand ne trouvait pas de baguette pour lui ? Arrêtant de ruminer, il se décida et poussa la porte.

Le magasin n'était pas très accueillant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il y faisait sombre. On voyait facilement la poussière voler, au point qu'Harold finit par se demander si ce n'était pas là un sortilège censé donner une ambiance plus « mystique » à la boutique. À peine 2 mètres séparaient la porte d'entrée du comptoir. Sur la droite de celui-ci, une plante, morte faute de soin. Et au-delà, un labyrinthe d'étagères qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres les plus profondes.

« - Bonjour, jeune homme. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? énonça une voix douce.

- Je… Je viens chercher ma baguette, bredouilla Harold, surpris par l'apparition soudaine du vieil homme.

- Évidemment, que vous venez chercher votre baguette. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rentrer ici pour me parler d'autre chose que de baguettes. Et aussitôt la commission faite, ils fuient comme des rats, à croire qu'ils ont peur. Avez-vous peur de ma boutique, Mr. Haddock ?

- Euh… ne put que répondre Harold, surpris par le mélange de moquerie, d'indignation et d'interrogation que semblait sous-entendre le monologue du commerçant. Je… Je ne suis pas un grand fan de la poussière, à vrai dire.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous ! J'ai déjà eu un cas d'allergie l'année passée, je ne tiens pas à revoir les médicomages si vite. Et puis, tous ces papiers à remplir, tout cela pour une bête de gonflement de la trachée. Droitier ou gaucher ?

- Pardon ? Euh, je suis droitier.

- Bien. Rubans, si vous voulez bien… »

Harold avait d'abord cru que cela lui était adressé. Enfin, avant de voir les deux mètres rubans posés sur le comptoir se dresser comme des serpents et se jeter sur lui, prenant toutes sortes de mesures. Des logiques, comme son tour de poignets ou la longueur de son avant-bras, et de plus étranges, comme l'écartement de sa narine gauche. En même temps, un stylo prenait note de toutes les mesures prises et semblait faire de complexes calculs.

« - Droitier. Comme Stoïk. Comment va-t-il, au fait ? Je me souviens de lui. Baguette en chêne, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 37 cm, rigide. Une taille assez exceptionnelle, à vrai dire. Mais je doute que vous allez une baguette aussi grande mon garçon, ce qui n'est pas un handicap, ni un avantage. À chaque sorcier, sa baguette. Ou plutôt, à chaque baguette, son sorcier. Bien voyons cela… »

L'homme attrapa une boite, l'ouvrit, la referma, puis la replaça. Il en attrapa une autre et revint vers le comptoir, tout en continuant ses explications :

« - Toutes nos baguettes nos faites dans du bois magiquement traités contre les vermines et les maladies. Pas contre les traces de doigt, malheureusement. Essayez celle-ci. Roseau, 32,9 cm, plume de phénix, souple. »

Harold agita l'instrument. La fleur, déjà morte, explosa en une gerbe colorée. Ollivander lui arracha presque la baguette des mains.

« - Définitivement pas de phénix. Mais où as-tu la tête Garrick ? Essayez plutôt ceci. Chèvrefeuille, 23 cm, crin de licorne, rigide »

Le jeune homme eut à peine sa baguette en main, que le marchand lui repris

« - Non, non, vraiment pas. Beaucoup trop rigide. Bon essayons celle-ci »

Beaucoup plus tard, Harold, en compagnie de son père qui l'avait rejoint après les 40 premières minutes d'essayage, avait l'impression d'avoir eu en main tout le bois que contenait la boutique. Il commençait d'ailleurs à légèrement paniquer, repensant à l'idée saugrenue qu'il avait eue avant d'entrer. Et s'il n'y avait pas de baguette pour lui ?

« - Bien, je pense que nous y sommes. Vous n'êtes pas un client facile, Mr. Haddock. Bien moins que votre père, en tout cas. Alors, bois de pommier, crin de licorne, 28 cm, très souple. Facile à vivre, une bonne combinaison, bien qu'assez inattendue pour un Haddock. »

Quand il prit la baguette en main, Harold eu l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle partie de lui-même. Le bois vibrait doucement sous sa paume. Il fit un geste du poignet, et rien ne se passa.

« - Est-ce une blague, Ollivander ? s'insurgea Stoïk.

- Comme je le disais, étonnant. Vous êtes la première personne depuis 15 ans à annuler mon sortilège de Poussière Volante. Eh bien, ce fût difficile mais je pense que nous vous avons trouvé une partenaire, jeune homme. Prenez en soin. Cela fera 7 gallions.

- Voici. Allons-y, fils.

- Au revoir, Mr. Haddock et Mr. Haddock. N'hésitez pas à passer à l'occasion »

Harold eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir que son père l'entrainait dehors. Il ne fallait pas être bien malin pour deviner que Stoïk était déçu. Tout son être le criait. Et le jeune homme comprenait. Il avait étudié avant de venir. Le pommier, bois du choix. Le crin de licorne, symbole de douceur. La souplesse, symbole d'ouverture d'esprit. Tout l'inverse de son père, dont la baguette et l'être tout entier criaient la force et la rigidité. Mais Harold, caressant le morceau de bois qui se trouvait dans sa poche, s'en fichait. Il aimait sa nouvelle partenaire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et un bonus de fait.

J'aurais pu l'intégrer dans le chapitre 3, mais il fait environ 1000 mots et j'ai déjà développé Ollivander dans la partie de Jack. C'est juste que je l'ai écrit il y a un bout de temps et que j'avais envie de vous le donner. C'est le premier bout de texte que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction, avant même d'en avoir fini le plan.

Ce bonus me permet aussi de placer une petite explication sur les baguettes. Après moult recherches, j'ai trouvé la table de détermination de J.K. Rowling. Les baguettes de nos quatre héros ont donc une signification, que ce soit par rapport à leur bois, taille, cœur ou souplesse/rigidité.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je peux envoyer l'explication par MP ou les sites que j'ai consulté.

N'hésitez pas, lâchez les reviews.

A dans quelques jours, pour le chapitre 4 et l'entrée à Poudlard.

1037 mots, 3 pages word


	5. Chapitre 3 : Répartition

**Le Projet A**

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 3 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

Merci à Emmawh, Plume1304 et Aangelik pour leurs reviews. Merci à Azuria1 et à Monkey'sMoney pour avoir rajoutée cette histoire dans ses favoris. Et merci aux 59 autres personnes passées sur le chapitre 2 et le premier bonus.

Merci à Aangelik, qui a relu ce chapitre avec attention et relevé pas mal de fautes. Je ne suis donc plus unique responsable s'il en reste )

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Partie 2 : Bienvenue au Vieux Castel**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 3 : Répartition**

À Londres, le ciel était bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages. Le soleil, maintenant que la matinée était bien entamée, dardait vaillamment ses rayons sur la gare de King Cross. Une gare qui, comme tous les premiers septembre, allait connaître une agitation sans pareille.

En effet, depuis 9h30 du matin, une horde de gens étranges semblait avoir débarquée en ville. Si certains n'avaient de bizarre que la chouette qui trônait sur le chariot à bagages, d'autres étaient plus étonnants, comme cet homme qui portait son caleçon au-dessus du pantalon. Les comics donnaient vraiment une mauvaise image de l'habillement moldu.

Le plus étrange était que si ces gens entraient dans la gare par la porte, comme n'importe qui, ils n'en ressortaient pas. Du moins, pas ceux de moins de 17 ans. Ceux-là, accompagnés de leurs parents, disparaissaient dans un mur, duquel ne ressortaient que les adultes.

Derrière ce mur, une voie, la 9 ¾. Sur cette voie, un train. Quoi de plus normal dans une gare, me direz-vous ? Mais ce train n'était pas n'importe quel train et n'allait pas vers n'importe quelle gare. Ce train rouge et noir se nommait le Poudlard Express et ne s'arrêtait qu'à un seul endroit : Pré-au-Lard, point de départ vers la plus célèbre école de magie du Royaume-Uni.

Maintenant qu'onze heure, heure de départ du convoi, approchait tout doucement, le temps des adieux était venu. Chacun unique et différent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Et soit bien sage, Jack. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir une lettre de Poudlard comme quoi tu as fait exploser quelque chose ou causer une révolte parmi les Elfes de Maison. Suis-je claire ? questionna Tatiana.

- Oui, maman », répondit distraitement le jeune garçon, occupé depuis 20 minutes à fixer le train avec envie. Si seulement sa mère voulait bien le laisser partir.

De son côté, North rigolait. Autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait. Une fois rentrés à la maison, se serait sur lui que la jeune femme reporterait son inquiétude pour son fils. Pendant deux semaines, au bas mot.

« - Et surtout envoie-moi une lettre demain matin. N'hésite pas à m'écrire souvent, mon chéri.

- Je le ferai, m'man.

- Prends bien soin de Bunny. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper. Brosse-toi bien les dents, et change de chaussettes tous les jours.

- Maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, répondit Jack, quelque peu exaspéré.

- Je sais mon chéri, je sais. Mais,… commença Tatiana, au bord des larmes. Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, lui répondit son fils. Bon, je dois y aller ou je n'aurai pas de place. On se voit à Noël !

- Oui, à Noël. Et écris-nous, Jack ! »

Le garçonnet, tout à son contentement, ne répondit même pas.

« - Je suppose que ça devait arriver, murmura la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. Il est grand et débrouillard. Un peu orgueilleux, mais plus que capable de s'occuper de lui.

- Mais c'est mon bébé, North.

- Ton bébé a grandi. Allez viens », dit-il en entrainant la maman hors de la voie 9 ¾.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Comporte-toi bien. Sois polie et aie de bons résultats. Surtout en métamorphose. Et n'oublies pas de te lier avec le plus de grands noms possible. Ton année n'est pas très fournie en ce domaine, mais la fournée 1980 sera bien plus intéressante, ne t'inquiète pas, professait une grande femme brune à sa fille.

- Oui mère, répondit cette dernière.

-Essaye d'être répartie à Gryffondor. Ou Serdaigle. Mais évite-nous la honte d'avoir une Poufsouffle dans la famille, par pitié.

- Je ferais mon possible, Mère.

- Elinor, très chère, il me semble avoir aperçu Amos Diggory, par là-bas. Ne vouliez-vous pas vous entretenir avec lui à propos du Bal d'Automne ?

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Fergus. »

Sur ces mots, la femme s'éloigna. Lord Dunbroch prit soudain une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« - Pour une fois, n'écoute pas ce que dit ta mère. Fais ton possible, évite les ennuis et ne te préoccupe pas de nous quand la répartition viendra. Tu iras où tu dois aller, rassura-t-il sa fille. Même si Serdaigle m'étonnerait beaucoup, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Merci Père, lui répondit-elle, soulagée. Je… Je pense que je ferai mieux d'y aller avant que Mère ne revienne. Vous… Vous prendrez bien soin d'Angus et des trois monstres ?

- Comme je te l'ai promis, Princesse. Même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurai fait. Tes frères sont aussi mes fils. »

Faisant fi des convenances si chères à sa mère, la jeune fille enserra la taille de son père et le garda contre elle quelques instants. Puis, elle empoigna sa malle et monta à bord du train.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Hum, euh, je… Je suppose que tu m'enverras ta maison. Par lettre, je veux dire, s'embrouilla quelque peu Stoïk.

- Je l'enverrai par chouette. En espérant qu'elle ne se fasse pas bouffer par un dragon. Tu sais comme ils sont rapides et…

- On sait gamin. Envoie-la à la forge. Y a pas trop d'écailleux dans ce coin-là. Je ferai le reste du trajet, le coupa Gueulfort, un ami du village qui les avait accompagné.

- Oui, je ferai cela.

- C'est bien, fils. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Gueulfort soupira. Aucun de ces deux-là n'était vraiment doué en matière de relation. Entre le fils qui passait sa vie dans les livres et le père qui ne comprenait pas son rejeton, la conversation ne risquait pas de décoller.

« - Bien… Harold, ton père voudrait te dire que tu vas lui manquer. Il espère que tu t'intègreras à Poudlard et que tu t'en sortiras bien avec les cours. Il voudrait aussi que tu n'oublies pas de donner régulièrement de tes nouvelles. »

Harold se contenta d'hocher la tête, Stoïk ne dit rien. Gueulfort soupira une fois de plus.

« - Stoïk, ton fils aimerait que tu saches qu'il va faire son possible. Il te dit aussi de faire attention à toi quand tu chasseras le dragon. Il te promet de faire de son mieux en classe et de revenir pour Noël. Il t'enverra des lettres, qu'il fera déposer dans ma forge. »

Stoïk fit un signe de tête. Harold, quant à lui, empoigna sa malle et monta dans le train.

Gueulfort se retint d'hurler. C'était pire que de ne pas être doué. À ce stade, ils pouvaient carrément être qualifiés d'handicapés sentimentaux.(1)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie, commença Gothel.

- Oui Mère.

- N'oublie pas de relancer le sort tous les jours. Et fais bien attention.

- Je le ferai. Je maîtrise le sort du Secret, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

- Je sais que tu le maîtrises. Et je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »

Raiponce sourit, fière de la confiance de sa mère. Elle s'était entraînée très dure pour maîtriser le sort, chose indispensable pour que sa mère la laisse partir. Heureusement, la folie protectrice de Gothel lui avait fait poser des barrières qui bloquaient les émissions de magie. Il lui avait alors suffit d'utiliser la baguette de sa mère, libérée de la Trace ministérielle, le sort qui repérait les jeunes sorciers non-autorisés à pratiquer la magie hors de Poudlard, et le tour était joué.

Raiponce avait été très attentive à ces leçons. Poudlard, c'était son rêve de liberté. Alors elle n'était pas prête laisser sa chance s'échapper. Même si laisser sa mère seule lui brisait le cœur.

« - Prenait soin de vous, Mère.

- Je l'ai toujours fait ma chérie, répondit-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Raiponce.

- Je vous aime encore plus, Mère.

- Et moi bien plus que cela. »

Se détachant de sa mère, la jeune fille attrapa sa malle, puis monta dans le train d'un pas volontaire. Elle s'installa dans un wagon, puis regarda par la fenêtre. Sur le quai, sa mère n'avait pas bougé et des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Raiponce s'efforça de retenir ses propres pleurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Onze heures tapantes, le train démarra. Sur le quai, de nombreux parents regardaient la locomotive disparaître, certains en larmes, d'autres dignes. Mais tous pensaient à leurs enfants.

Dans le wagon n°4, Jack avait trouvé une place. Un joli wagon pour lui tout seul. Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une drôle de paire. Gred et Forge Weasley, qu'ils avaient dit. Drôles de noms, même dans le monde sorcier. Ils étaient jumeaux et eux aussi entraient en première année, mais contrairement à Jack n'avaient pas l'air de douter de leur future maison.

« - On sera à Gryffondor, comme toute la famille, dit Gred. Ou était-ce Forge ?

- Et toi, tu comptes aller où ? demanda le deuxième.

-Je ne sais pas. Toutes les maisons ont l'air chouette.

- Mais Gryffondor est la meilleure. Les Poufsouffle sont des peureux, les Serdaigles sont ennuyeux et ne parlons même pas des Serpentard, ils sont tout simplement malfaisants. »

Jack ne répondit pas. Ces deux-là avaient l'air d'avoir une vision bien arrêtée de ce qu'étaient les gens. Une caractéristique suffisait donc à définir quelqu'un ? Les gens étaient Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard ? Rien de plus, rien de moins ?

Ses questions disparurent bien vite quand les deux garçonnets vidèrent le contenu de leurs poches sur la banquette. Un joli assortiment de chez Zonko, aussi fournit que celui de Jack. Le brun le pressentit, ils allaient bien s'amuser.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du train, Mérida était elle aussi assise sur une des banquettes rouges, en compagnie d'une troupe bruyante qui la changeait de l'éternel silence de son château en Écosse. Elle ne connaissait le nom d'aucun de ses compagnons, mais ils étaient amusants.

Tous étaient plus âgés et essayaient de la convaincre que leur maison était la meilleure. Mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que Poudlard était merveilleux.

« - Tu vas voir, il y a des fantômes partout. Mais le meilleur, c'est celui de Poufsouffle. Il s'appelle le Moine Gras, il n'arrête pas de déprimer sur le fait qu'il ne peut plus manger, commença un garçon.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Le meilleur, c'est le fantôme de Gryffondor. Son nom, c'est Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il a été mal décapité alors sa tête ne tient plus que par un petit bout ! s'exclama une grande fille brune.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse, s'exclama un autre garçon, un Serdaigle si Mérida se souvenait bien.

- Oh ça va, hein. La Dame Grise est aussi déprimante qu'un mur. Nick, au moins, il met de l'ambiance.

- Oui, mais… »

Mérida décrocha de la conversation. Le voyage allait vraiment être chouette. La jeune fille ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir quitté le domicile familial.

Pendant ce temps, Harold traînait sa valise dans le couloir. Tout ça, c'était la faute de son père. Ils étaient partis en retard à cause d'une histoire de dragon mal achevé. Ils étaient donc logiquement arrivés en retard, pour ne pas dire presque trop tard, à King Cross. Ce qui fait que quasiment tous les wagons étaient complets, voir surpeuplés. Et les rares qui ne l'étaient pas comptaient des gens vraiment trop étrange pour lui.

Le jeune garçon commençait à désespérer, quand il trouva enfin un wagon où il restait de la place. Et mieux encore, un wagon où se trouvait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« - Raiponce ! Je suis content de te revoir. Je peux m'installer ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Sans problème. Il n'y a que Cédric et moi dans ce wagon, répondit la jeune fille. Il entre en première année, comme nous ! Cédric, je te présente Harold. On s'est rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Enchanté, dit l'autre garçon.

- De même, répondit Harold.

Ce dernier s'installa sur une banquette libre, puis sortit un des livres achetés au Chemin de Traverse. Un silence quelque peu gêné prit place. Silence que Raiponce brisa rapidement.

« - Sinon, vous savez déjà dans quelle maison vous allez aller ?

- Probablement Poufsouffle, répondit Cédric. Quasiment toute ma famille est allée là-bas. Tu as déjà une idée, toi ?

- Non, pas trop, dit Raiponce. Ma mère a été à Serpentard, mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Gryffondor serait bien.

- Mon père a été à Gryffondor. Il dit qu'on s'y amuse bien. Mais je ne pense pas que j'y aurai ma place, expliqua Harold.

- Mon père à moi n'a pas voulu m'expliquer comment on est réparti entre les quatre maisons. Il dit que ça fait partie du mystère de Poudlard. »

Harold décrocha de la conversation. Il était loin d'exceller dans le domaine des relations humaines et les deux autres semblaient se suffire à eux-mêmes pour ce qui était de la discussion. Il se reconcentra donc sur son livre « Dragons : Créatures de légende », bien qu'il l'ait déjà lu 2 fois depuis qu'il l'avait acheté.

Le temps fila. Drôle d'affaire que le temps, la plus relative des choses. Pour Mérida et Jack, une fois l'amusement des premiers instants passés, le voyage fut long. Pour Raiponce et Harold, il fut relativement court, l'une plongée dans sa conversation, l'autre dans son livre. Mais pour tous vint l'heure de voir le château apparaître à l'horizon.

Tous les quatre s'étaient changés un peu avant d'arriver, prévenus par un préfet. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous là, sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, eux et tous les autres première année. Aucun ne savait vraiment ce qu'il convenait de faire. Jusqu'au moment où…

« - PAR ICI LES PREMIERE ANNEE. PAR ICI, S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT », hurla une voix titanesque, un peu plus loin.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de l'homme qui avait crié, la surprise fut à son comble. Non seulement cet homme était immense, mais en plus, il se trouvait au bord du lac, près d'un petit embarcadère.

« - Bien, reprit-il, sans crier cette fois. J'suis Hagrid. Gardien des Lieux et des clefs. Et gard'chasse, aussi. Bon, ben, mettez-vous dans les barques. Et pas plus d'quat' par rafiot, hein. S'rait dommage de couler aujourd'hui. »

« Pas besoin d'être quatre dans ces bouts de bois pour couler », se dit Harold. Mais histoire de ne pas rester sur le quai, il prit place avec Raiponce et Cédric.

De leur côté, Mérida et Jack s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. Mérida parce qu'elle fuyait les plus âgés rencontrés dans le train qui voulaient toujours lui prouver que leur maison était la meilleure, même s'ils ne pouvaient monter dans les barques, et Jack, parce qu'il était toujours avec les jumeaux Weasley, qui se révélèrent être des cousins de Mérida.

La plupart des enfants angoissaient. Il faut dire que traverser un lac immense en pleine nuit sur des barques ayant l'air plutôt abimées, y a plus rassurant. Mais la peur fit bien vite place à l'émerveillement. Le château, qui n'était qu'une ombre lointaine à leur arrivée à la gare, se révélait maintenant dans toute sa majesté, gigantesque masse noire pailletée de milliers de petites lumières et ornée d'immenses tours.

Le bonheur fut de courte durée. Bientôt, les embarcations rencontrèrent la terre ferme, sur laquelle descendirent les futurs étudiants. Là, après un tonitruant « ON A PERDU PERSONNE ? » de la part du Gardien, ils furent emmenés en haut d'un grand escalier, où les attendait une vieille dame au maintien fier.

« - Les v'là, Professeur, dit l'homme.

- Je vous remercie, Hagrid. Vous pouvez rejoindre la Grande Salle, je les prends en charge, dit-elle, avant de se tourner vers les enfants. Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Mcgonagall, sous-directrice de Poudlard. Je vous prierais de me suivre. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle effectua un demi-tour sur elle-même et poussa la porte. D'un pas rapide et avec un rythme quasi-militaire, elle mena sa troupe au travers du Château. Arrivée devant une double porte immense, elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois aux futurs première année.

« - Derrière ses portes se trouve la Grande Salle, où vous prendrez tous vos repas durant l'année scolaire et où vous effectuerez vos heures d'études obligatoires. Avant toute chose, vous serez réparti dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Je suis moi-même directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Chaque maison a ses caractéristiques propres. Les autres étudiants de cette maison seront votre nouvelle famille. Vous mangerez, dormirez, étudierez, vivrez avec eux. Sur ce,… »

D'un geste plein d'assurance, la dame ouvrit les portes en grand. Et là, les pauvres enfants qui la suivaient devinrent la proie de milliers de regards. « Ils sont encore plus petits que les précédents », « Tu crois qu'on en aura beaucoup dans notre maison, cette année ? »,… Autant de commentaires qui fusaient de toutes parts. Mais la plupart des première année ne les entendaient pas. Ils étaient plutôt fascinés par le magnifique plafond, voûte représentant le ciel nocturne d'Écosse qui était, pour une fois, sans nuages. Mais leur admiration fit bien vite place à de l'étonnement quand le vieux chapeau placé sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs fit quelque chose de physiquement impossible pour un morceau de tissus : il chanta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albus Dumbledore rêvassait. Son esprit vagabondait, allant de sujets importants en sujets essentiels : Comment s'en sortirait son nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces ? Sybille allait-elle encore passer les trois premières semaines de cours à prédire la mort de ses élèves ? Avait-il assez de bonbons au citron en réserve ?

Il quitta cependant bien vite ses pensées. La chanson du Choixpeau était terminée, la répartition allait commencer. (2)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack souffla un bon coup. Le test d'admission était bien loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Pas de démonstrations de magie à faire, ou de monstres à combattre. Juste un vieux chapeau rapiécé à mettre sur sa tête. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que si un élève avait des poux, l'épidémie serait probablement quasi-totale parmi les première année.

La jeune fille rousse, « Mérida », se rappela-t-il, avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Il la vit rejoindre trois autres rouquins, probablement les frères aînés dont lui avaient parlé Gred et Forge. En l'observant un peu plus, il la reconnut ! C'était la tornade qui lui avait foncé dessus à la sortie de Fleury et Bott. Il fallait espérer qu'elle ferait un peu plus attention aux autres dans les couloirs. Le jeune garçon reporta son attention sur les élèves qui passaient l'un après l'autre sur le tabouret.

« - Gray Emma, Harley James, Horrib'Haddock Harold »

Le dernier nom raviva des souvenirs en Jack. Tout en regardant le minuscule garçon mettre le chapeau, trop grand pour lui, sur sa tête, il se rappela une leçon que lui avait donné son grand-père.

_« - Là, c'est la famille Bones. Ils sont connus dans le monde politique. Et là, les Malfoy, qui sont souvent conseillers des Ministres, expliquait le vieil homme. _

_- Grand-père, à quoi ça va me servir ? Je préfèrerai aller jouer, moi, geignit le petit garçon, âgé de 9 ans. _

_- Tu es le second du Clan Frost, Jack. Un jour, tu devras peut-être aller présenter des excuses au nom de l'Héritier à ces gens. Mieux vaut les connaître en avance. J'en étais où, moi ? _

_- Les Malfoy, souffla le brun. _

_- Ah, oui, les Malfoy. Bon, et ici, tu as les Horrib'Haddock. Ils ne sont pas vraiment du genre à se montrer dans les bals, mais sont de bons alliés. Leur spécialité, c'est la chasse au dragon. »_

Jack émergea soudain de ses souvenirs quand le Choixpeau s'écria « Poufsouffle ! ». Un tueur de dragon. Ce gamin était un tueur de dragon ! _« Un meurtrier »_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. « _Un assassin ! » _continua la voix, semblant devenir hystérique. _« Il a le sang de nos frères sur les mains ! Il détruit notre Mère Nature ! Tueur ! Bête infâme ! »_. Jack, comme à son habitude, fit taire la voix et repéra quelque chose d'encore pire chez ce fameux « Horrib'Haddock » : c'était un faible. Pas une personne faible magiquement ou physiquement, non. Un faible moral. Le genre qui se cache dans son trou en espérant que son prédateur sera victime de la chaîne alimentaire avant lui. Cela se voyait dans sa façon d'être, de rentrer les épaules, de baisser la tête. Jack n'aimait pas ce genre de personne. Alors, en parfait accord avec la petite voix hystérique au fond de lui, il décida de le détester.

Jack fut appelé à son tour. Bien vite, le Choixpeau cacha ses yeux. Une voix rauque se fit alors entendre dans sa tête :

« Intéressant. Vraiment. Intelligent, avide de montrer son talent, un peu trop manichéen à mon goût. Un esprit un peu particulier, une conséquence de ta filiation, je suppose. Poufsouffle ne t'irait certainement pas, pas plus que Gryffondor. Serdaigle pourrait t'aider, mais tu ne saurais pas t'intégrer parmi eux. Je ne vois donc que… »

« - Serpentard ! »

Jack, ni content ni fâché de sa maison, retira le chapeau et se dirigea vers l'unique table qui avait applaudi sa répartition. Il s'assit parmi ses pairs, qui le félicitèrent d'avoir atterri dans « la meilleure maison possible » et se concentra sur la fin de la répartition. Il vit Tower, G, Raiponce être répartie à Serdaigle, puis les deux jumeaux, qui se révélèrent s'appeler Fred et George et non pas Gred et Forge, être envoyés à Gryffondor l'un après l'autre.

La répartition se termina Zélia, David. Dès que le garçonnet eut rejoint la table des Serdaigle, la sous-directrice tapota sa cuillère sur son verre. Le contenant fit un bruit monstrueux, qui se répercuta sur tous les murs. « Vive la magie », se dit Jack. Il n'empêche que cela avait arrêté toutes les conversations.

Quand le silence fut total, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, au dos bien droit malgré son âge manifestement avancé, se leva.

« - Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Tant de mots me seraient nécessaires pour vous expliquer ce magnifique lieu qu'est Poudlard. Alors je ne peux dire qu'une chose : Bon appétit »

La dernière syllabe eut-elle résonnée que les plats d'or sur les tables se garnirent d'un nombre incroyable de mets différents. Tellement que Jack hésita un moment sur quoi prendre, avant de se décider pour un peu de tout ce qui était à sa portée, c'est-à-dire roastbeef, haricots verts, pommes de terre au four et œufs durs. Il se tâta un moment, puis se dit que les bonbons à la fraise ne feraient probablement pas bon ménage avec le reste.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, le garçon à sa droite commença à lui parler :

« - Je m'appelle Marius Dixon. Sang-pur sur 4 générations. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- Jack. Jack Overland, comme l'a dit le professeur Mcgonagall.

- De la même famille que North Overland ? demanda l'autre garçon.

- C'est mon grand-père, pourquoi ?

- Je me souviens que mes parents m'ont dit que ça avait fait un désordre terrible quand il a perdu son statut d'héritier. Il m'ont aussi dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas côtoyer les Overland tant qu'ils n'étaient pas revenu en grâce par rapport à la famille dirigeante actuelle du Clan.

- Tu écoutes toujours ce que te disent tes parents ?

- Rarement, à vrai dire, lui répondit Marius, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je pense que l'on va bien s'entendre… » continua Jack.

Le repas continua, ponctué par des conversations anodines entre les deux garçons. La nourriture disparut, et les fantômes entrèrent en scènes, volant par-dessus les tables et faisant peur, ou du moins essayant, pour certains, aux nouveaux. Mais s'il y en avait bien un qui n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour faire peur, c'était le Baron Sanglant. Grand, sinistre, au costume couvert de taches de sang, il se contentait de flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table, tout en fixant la nouvelle fournée de Serpentard. Une fois arrivé en bout de table, sans dire un mot, il disparut.

Une fois le spectacle terminé, le Directeur se leva une nouvelle fois.

« - Maintenant que vos estomacs sont pleins, et avant de vous laisser partir découvrir, je me dois de vous expliquer quelques règles. Tout d'abord, la forêt aux abords de l'école se nomme la Forêt Interdite. Comme son nom l'indique, il n'est pas permis de s'y rendre, sauf sur ordre d'un professeur. Mr. Rusard, notre concierge, tient aussi à ce que je vous rappelle que la nouvelle liste des 382 objets interdits est dès maintenant accrochée sur la porte de son bureau. Vos horaires vous seront distribués demain matin, au déjeuner. Le déjeuner, le dîner et le souper (3) se déroulent respectivement à 8h, 12h30 et 18h30 et votre présence y est plus que souhaitée. Le couvre-feu est à 21h pour les trois premières années, 22h pour les quatrièmes et cinquième et minuit pour les deux dernières. Au-delà, ne sortez pas de vos salles communes ou ne vous faites pas attraper. Vous marchez sur mon pied, Minerva. Pour les premières années, veuillez suivre les Préfets jusqu'à vos dortoirs. Sur ce, jeunes gens, bonne nuit. »

Jack se leva, tout comme Marius, puis repéra un jeune homme qui criait « Les premières années, suivez-moi ». Allant se placer près du préfet, il se dit que Poudlard était une bien étrange école.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Cette petite scène m'a été inspirée par une des scènes supprimées de HTTYD (que l'on retrouve facilement sur youtube en tapant HTTYD : Delete scenes) qui se déroule plus ou moins comme ça sauf que c'est Stoïk qui s'en va chercher le nid des dragons.

(2) Dans ma grande fainéantise, je n'ai pas écrit de chanson pour le Choixpeau. Un, parce que je n'aime pas ça. La preuve, c'est une partie que je passe quasiment chaque fois dans les fics que je lis. Et de deux, je n'ai aucun talent lyrique. Donc je vous épargne le massacre.

(3) Petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner, pour les Français.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'avais un peu peur qu'il soit trop court, mais finalement il est aussi long, si pas plus, que les autres.

C'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais il est nécessaire.

Au départ, je voulais écrire toute la Répartition du point de vue de Dumbledore, mais finalement, le faire du point de vue de Jack m'a permis de rajouter une petite chose. Qui n'était même pas prévue à la base mais qui s'est imposée à moi ce matin. Ainsi que les bases de sa relation avec Harold, qui débute vraiment mal.

Alors, quelle est cette petite voix dans la tête de Jack ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir.

D'ailleurs, je voulais vous proposer un jeu la dernière fois pour fêter les dix reviews mais j'ai oublié. Donc, ici, je vous le propose pour la 15ème : L'auteur de la quinzième review aura droit à une phrase de son cru (peut-être un peu remaniée) placée dans un des prochains chapitres.

4203 mots.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Rencontres et inimitiés

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci beaucoup à Aangelik pour sa correction ainsi qu'à Deadlyfury et à Emmawh pour leur reviews. Merci aussi aux 27 autres personnes passées sur le chapitre 3 (il y a un petit mot pour vous tout en bas : ) )

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres et inimitiés**

« - Asseyez-vous », cingla une voix tranchante.

Voix tranchante à laquelle aucun des première année de Serdaigle et de Serpentard n'eut la sottise de désobéir.

Severus Snape n'était pas une personne aimable. Tout au plus était-il respecté par les Serpentard, dont il était le directeur de Maison. Les autres préféraient le craindre. À juste titre, d'ailleurs. Tyrannique, agressif, peu pédagogue et incroyablement déloyal quand il s'agissait de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, il ne montrait aucune indulgence envers ceux qu'il jugeait inapte à l'art délicat des potions. Autrement dit, tous ses élèves. Et il s'évertuait à le leur faire comprendre.

« - Nous ne sommes pas ici pour agiter des baguettes, pas plus que pour marmonner de stupides formules magiques dans le mince espoir qu'un résultat se produise. Devant vous s'étale le savoir antique et inestimable de la préparation des potions. Philtres de joie, élixirs mortels, baumes bienfaisants, tant de choses possibles à l'aide d'ingrédients et de gestes précis. Tant de choses faisables… commença-t-il, avec une intonation presque rêveuse. Si vous étiez autre chose que des cornichons sans cervelle avec lesquels je perds mon précieux temps à enseigner un savoir qu'ils ne savent apprécier», termina-t-il abruptement.

De son côté, Raiponce se demandait si son discours était une sorte de tradition annuelle ou s'il le modifiait tous les ans. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le demander aux premières de l'année prochaine.

Pendant que le Professeur et Maître des Potions continuait son discours, s'acharnant à coup de questions ardues sur un élève de Serdaigle qui avait pour seul malheur de s'être mouché, la jeune fille se remémora ses premiers jours dans l'école. Le train était arrivé un samedi soir, ce qui avait laissé aux élèves tout le temps nécessaire pour s'acclimater au Château.

Temps que Raiponce n'avait pas perdu. Le samedi soir, le préfet de Serdaigle, un certain Lloyd Herno, l'avait conduite, en même temps que ses nouveaux camarades, devant le tableau d'une jeune fille contemplant la mer, assise sur un rocher. Dès que le jeune homme l'eut saluée, la jeune fille s'était tournée vers eux, avant de prononcer :

« - Roméo et Juliette sont retrouvés morts dans une pièce. La fenêtre et la porte étaient fermées, la table est bancale et il y a de l'eau et du verre sur le sol. De tous, seul le chat se réjouit de cette mort. Que s'est-il passé (1)?

- Roméo et Juliette sont des poissons, la table a lâché sous le poids de l'aquarium, qui s'est cassé et a répandu de l'eau sur le sol », répondit Lloyd, après quelques instants de réflexion.

À ces mots, la jeune fille du tableau eut un sourire et laissa sa toile pivoter sur ses gonds. Derrière, une arcade s'ouvrait. Le préfet s'y engouffra sans hésiter et, tel un troupeau de moutons suivant son berger, les autres enfants le suivirent.

Enfants qui furent tout de suite émerveillés par la salle qui s'offrait désormais à eux. Une grande salle parée de bleu et de bronze, couleurs de Serdaigle, dont les murs étaient cachés par des bibliothèques garnies de livres. Des fauteuils confortables et des tables de travail étaient disposés un peu partout, surtout près des cheminées. Sur le mur du fond, entre deux escaliers en colimaçon, il y avait une statue grandeur nature d'une femme au port altier, au front serti d'un diadème.

Lloyd, après avoir laissé les Première année s'émerveiller quelques instants, reprit la parole :

« - Le tableau devant l'entrée, c'est Ariane, commença le jeune homme. C'est la gardienne de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Les autres maisons utilisent des mots de passe changeant toutes les semaines. Mais nous, membres de la maison dont la fondatrice était réputée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de son temps, agissons autrement. À chaque fois que vous voudrez entrer, elle vous posera une énigme dont la réponse sera le mot de passe.

- Et… Et si on ne trouve pas le mot de passe ? s'inquiéta une des fillettes.

- Il vous faudra chercher, ou attendre que quelqu'un vienne et trouve la réponse. C'est ça aussi, Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas seulement l'intelligence ou le travail, c'est aussi l'entraide. Bien, maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Chacune de vos actions en classe ou dans les couloirs vous fera perdre ou gagner des points. Tous ces points sont comptabilisés dans le Sablier de Serdaigle qui se trouve près de la Grande Salle. À la fin de l'année, la Maison qui aura le plus de points se verra remettre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cela fait trois ans que nous la gagnons. J'espère que vous ferez tout votre possible pour que nous la gagnions une quatrième année. Des questions ?

- On dort où ? questionna un garçon un peu rond.

- J'allais y venir. Le mur du fond présente deux escaliers. Celui de droite mène aux dortoirs des garçons, celui de gauche aux dortoirs des filles. Les Première année dorment dans les pièces du premier niveau. Chaque année, votre dortoir sera transféré au niveau supérieur. Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Le Professeur Flitwick, notre Directeur de Maison et Professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements, passera demain matin, vers 10h. Vous pourrez profiter de reste de la journée pour vous familiariser avec l'école. »

Sur ces mots, le Préfet abandonna les nouveaux élèves et partit rejoindre ses amis, déjà installés près de la cheminée la plus à droite. Les Première année, un peu perdus, finirent par emboiter le pas à ceux qui avaient déjà pris le chemin des dortoirs.

Raiponce resta dans la Salle Commune ce soir-là. Elle rangea ses affaires, puis parti regarder quels livres composaient les bibliothèques de Serdaigles. Etonnamment, on y trouvait non seulement des manuels, mais aussi des romans, sorciers comme moldus. Fatiguée, elle décida de rejoindre son nouveau lit, où elle s'endormit comme une masse, heureuse de la liberté qui s'offrait enfin à elle.

Le lendemain matin, le tout petit professeur Flitwick, un homme avec une barbiche blanche dont la taille était à peine supérieure à celle de ses élèves de première année, vint leur rendre visite. Perché sur une pile de livres, il leur rappela les valeurs de la maison Serdaigle, fit un résumé des règles propres à leur maison ainsi que celles valables pour tout Poudlard. Et pour finir, il les encouragea à être le plus curieux possible.

Conseil que Raiponce eut tôt fait de mettre en pratique. Sitôt que le Directeur de sa maison fut parti, elle passa le tableau d'Ariane et parti en expédition. Armée de sa baguette, bien qu'elle ne sache lancer que le sort du Secret que lui avait appris sa mère, elle commença à visiter son nouveau chez elle. Organisée, elle commença par le Rez-de-Chaussée. Qui fut une grande déception. À part la Grande Salle, l'étage ne contenait que des pièces vides et des tableaux. Pourtant, les livres disaient que Poudlard était remplis d'endroit merveilleux qui apparaissait à chaque coin de couloir. Déçue, la jeune fille s'assit par terre, le dos contre un mur.

« - C'est ça un château magique rempli de merveilles ? Des vieilles pièces inutilisées remplies de poussières ? Où est l'aventure ? Si c'est quitter la maison pour se retrouver dans un endroit aussi ennuyeux…

- Mot de passe accepté, l'interrompit une voix »

Sur sa droite, un tableau qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué s'était ouvert, comme celui de la salle commune. Derrière une pièce. Dans laquelle se trouvait une cascade d'eau claire et un parterre de fleurs de printemps. Emerveillée, Raiponce se dit que finalement, ce château n'était pas si mal et que les années à venir allaient être intéressantes. Béate, elle… fut sortie de sa rêverie par un coup de coude dans les côtes, qui s'était voulu discret mais qui l'était autant qu'un troupeau de buffles dans une plaine.

« - Miss Tower, vous vous mettrez ici. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? lui lança sèchement le Professeur Snape face à son manque de réaction.

À moitié dans ses pensées, presque à la manière d'un automate, la Serdaigle prit ses affaires et alla se placer à côté d'un Serpentard brun au deuxième rang. Une fois assise, elle se tourna vers lui et, en parlant le plus bas possible, elle lui souffla :

« - Raiponce Tower, se présenta-t-elle. Tu sais pourquoi le prof m'a fait avancer ?

- Il veut faire des duos composés d'élèves de maisons différentes. En clair, on va travailler ensemble pour le reste de l'année, et peut-être les suivantes, d'après Snape. Au fait, je suis Jack Overland, enchanté. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack regarda sa nouvelle voisine. Pas bien grande, de longs cheveux blonds tressés qui devaient bien lui atteindre les pieds une fois démêlés et un air naïf et rêveur à souhait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne ferait pas trop de bêtises. Snape n'était vraiment pas indulgent. Il lui avait prouvé le soir de la rentrée.

Jack venait de rentrer dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, située dans les sous-sols du château, derrière le tableau d'un serpent se prélassant dans un pommier. Tout le long du voyage, il avait parlé avec Marius. L'autre garçon était vraiment énergique, il avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Jack rigolait d'une des plaisanteries de son ami, quand tout le monde se tut dans la salle. Ne resta que son rire qui continuait de résonner sur les murs humides.

Rire qui cessa aussitôt qu'il avisa une silhouette noire fondre sur lui.

« - Il me semble que votre préfet a donné l'ordre de se taire et de m'écouter. Puis-je savoir votre nom, jeune homme ? lui dit la silhouette, qui s'était révélée être un grand homme tout en noir, d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je… Je m'appelle Jack Overland, Monsieur.

- Bien, Mr. Overland, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Comme l'a dit Mr Fridge, je suis le professeur Snape. J'enseigne les potions et je suis aussi votre Directeur de Maison. La première chose à savoir est que je déteste la désobéissance, quelle qu'elle soit, commença-t-il, en fixant Jack. Le fait que vous soyez des élèves de ma maison n'induira en rien de l'indulgence envers vos fautes, au contraire. Faites-vous punir et attendez-vous à recevoir une punition encore pire de ma part. La deuxième chose est que Serpentard est haïe des autres maisons, je ne vous le cache pas. Alors, à l'extérieur, soyez unis face aux autres. S'il y a des problèmes internes, réglez-les dans la salle commune, pas ailleurs. Et faites honneur à votre maison. Je pense que le reste pourra vous être expliqué par Mr. Fridge. »

Sans un mot, l'homme sortit de la salle commune, dans un flottement de cape qui lui donnait un air relativement dramatique.

Fridge, Edgar de son prénom, reprit le flambeau et expliqua tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Coupe de Quatre, règlement, dortoirs, ect… Jack, une fois que le préfet les eut libérés, fila dans le dortoir, toujours accompagné par Marius.

Bien plus tard, alors que les trois autres Première année de Serpentard dormaient du sommeil du juste, Jack regardait par la fenêtre ensorcelée qui transmettait une image du parc alors qu'ils se trouvaient sous le niveau du sol. Posant un doigt contre la vitre, il regarda celle-ci se couvrir de fleurs de givres. Au fond de lui, la voix ronronnait presque de contentement. Elle lui rappelait combien il était exceptionnel, un sorcier et un Frost en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, Jack se leva, prêt à visiter le château toute la journée. Après avoir réveillé Marius, il partit se changer. Quarante minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient prêts. Affamés, ils descendirent déjeuner.

Le déjeuner avalé, ils se mirent en chasse d'une activité. Marius, adorateur de Quidditch, le sport national Sorcier, l'entraîna sur le terrain, où il commença à tout expliquer à Jack, Novice en la matière.

« - Le jeu compte quatre balles et sept joueurs. Les balles sont le Souaffle, les deux Cognards et le Vif d'or. Jusque-là, tu suis ? commença Marius.

- Souaffle, Cognards, Vif d'or.

- Les trois poursuiveurs s'occupent du Souaffle, la grosse balle rouge. Ils doivent, en se faisant des passes, arriver jusqu'aux buts, les trois cercles dorés, et faire passer la balle dans l'un deux. Chaque but vaut dix points. Ok ?

- Un but, dix points, répéta Jack.

- Devant les cerceaux, il y a le gardien, qui doit arrêter le Souaffle. Pour empêcher les poursuiveurs de marquer, il y a aussi les deux batteurs. Ils s'occupent des deux Cognards, des balles noires très lourdes et très agressives. Ils doivent renvoyer ces balles vers les poursuiveurs, voire vers le gardien adverse ou même l'attrapeur. Toujours ok ?

- Ouais. Mais c'est quoi, l'attrapeur ?

- C'est celui qui s'occupe du Vif d'or. C'est une toute petite balle très rapide. L'attrapeur qui réussit à l'avoir fait gagner 150 points à son équipe et met fin au match.

- Mouais, ça m'a quand même l'air compliqué, comme jeu.

- Pas tant que ça. Mais le mieux, c'est de le voir ou encore d'y jouer. Mais on ne peut que se contenter de regarder, en première. Tu viendras voir le match avec moi ? questionna Marius.

- Je viendrais. Ça te dit d'aller visiter le Château avant de manger ?

- Un peu que ça me dit ! » s'exclama l'autre garçon.

Les deux Serpentard descendirent des gradins où ils s'étaient installés, avant de se mettre en route vers la grande bâtisse. Il leur fallut un petit quart d'heure pour arriver aux portes du Château. Une fois dedans, ils prirent la direction du deuxième étage où, selon un troisième année, il y avait un fantôme sujet aux crises de larmes. Sur le chemin, une silhouette apparu au loin. Avant même d'avoir vu son visage, Jack savait qui c'était. _« Tueur »_ soufflait la voix._ « Faisons-lui payer le sang de nos frères »_. Sans qu'il ait le temps de faire quelque chose, Jack sentit que la voix avait pris le contrôle de sa langue, puis du reste de son corps, bien décidée à sauter à la gorge du Poufsouffle qui s'approchait.

« - Mais qui voilà ! s'exclama la voix, que Jack ne chercha même pas à arrêter. N'est-ce pas notre cher Horrible Haddock.

- Je… C'est… C'est Horrib'Haddock, pas Horrible.

- Horrib', Horrible, quelle importance, continua le Serpentard en prenant l'autre garçon par les épaules. De toute façon, c'est moche. Et je préfère Horrible. Alors, Horrible Haddock, pourquoi viens-tu te perdre par ici ? C'est dangereux pour les gens comme toi.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, commença Harold en essayant de se dégager du bras de Jack.

- À la bibliothèque ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais Horrible, un nul comme toi restera toujours un nul, peu importe qu'il aille à la bibliothèque ou non, continua Jack, venimeux.

- C'est HORRIB', s'exclama Harold, presque au bord des larmes.

- Oui, oui, si tu le dis. »

D'un geste brusque, le Poufsouffle enleva le bras de Jack de ses épaules, puis partit presque en courant rejoindre la bibliothèque. Satisfaite, la petite voix reflua, laissant un Jack un peu désarçonné par ce phénomène inhabituel, bien que cela ne l'ait pas dérangé outre mesure. La voix n'avait fait qu'ennuyer un peu l'autre lâche, rien de bien grave.

Marius, qui était resté figé par l'attitude de son camarade, sembla retrouver sa langue.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Jack ? Il ne t'avait rien fait !

- Je ne l'aime pas. C'est un lâche, répondit calmement le brun.

- Tu le connais ?

- Non, mais je le sais. Ça se voit à sa manière d'agir. La preuve, il n'a fait que fuir.

- Ce n'était pas une raison, commença à s'énerver Marius.

- On va pas si disputer à cause d'un mec comme ça, non ? Bon, si tu veux, je m'excuse, Marius, de m'être comporter comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

- Je ne vais pas aller m'abaisser en m'excusant à un mec pareil.

- Alors promet-moi de le laisser tranquille.

- Si tu veux, soupira Jack. Je te promets de le laisser tant qu'il reste hors de mon chemin. »

Marius ne sembla qu'à moitié convaincu. Mais il ne revint plus sur le sujet. Les deux camarades se dirigèrent vers le couloir nord quand…

« - La potion du jour est un remède contre les furoncles. D'une inutilité rare, elle est toutefois assez basique pour que vous arriviez à la faire avec votre intelligence toute aussi basique. Au travail. » cingla Snape.

Le ton agressif réveilla Jack. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses ingrédients, tout en repensant à sa perte de contrôle de la veille, lors de sa rencontre avec Harold Horrib'Haddock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Atchoum », fit ledit Harold.

Le jeune garçon secoua un peu la tête, puis se reconcentra sur son travail. Mcgonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose, était loin d'être une tendre. Elle était juste, mais sévère, punissant tout ce qu'elle considérait comme de la paresse.

D'un geste sec, il fendit l'air au-dessus de son allumette et prononça « Acuto »(2). Loin de se transformer en aiguille, le bout de bois se contenta de s'enflammer. Harold poussa un énième soupir. Autant il aimait la théorie, autant il ne brillait pas en pratique. Il prit une nouvelle allumette dans la boite que Mcgonagall avait fini par lui fournir au vu de sa capacité à enflammer le sujet de son sort.

« - Ton mouvement est trop rapide. L'allumette n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce que tu lui veux, alors elle s'enflamme, histoire de faire quelque chose », intervint une voix à sa gauche.

Harold se tourna vers sa voisine de gauche. Mérida, s'il se souvenait bien. Une gryffondor qui excellait en métamorphose. Le gallois ne sut dire si le conseil relevait de la moquerie ou non. Hésitant, il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Il recommença son sort, ralentissant son mouvement. Sous ses yeux ébahis, l'allumette pris une teinte grise et ses extrémités devinrent pointues. Mcgonagall s'approcha et saisit le fruit de ses efforts.

« - La couleur et la forme sont correctes. La matière est encore à mi-chemin entre le bois et le métal, mais c'est un bon progrès, Mr. Horrib'Haddock. Deux points pour Poufsouffle.

- Merci, Madame. Mais… C'est juste Haddock, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Comme vous voulez. Essayez encore une fois, Mr. Haddock », répondit-elle, avant de partir s'occuper de Cédric, qui avait réussi sa transformation.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Harold avait honte de son nom. À Beurk, le nom d'Horrib'Haddock inspirait le respect. Mais quand il repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se dit que ce n'était pas forcément le cas ici.

En ce dimanche matin, Harold avait décidé d'aller voir la fameuse bibliothèque de Poudlard. La veille au soir, un Préfet les avait conduit, lui et les autres Poufsouffle de Première année, jusqu'au premier sous-sol, où il s'était arrêté devant la statue d'un homme appuyé sur un gigantesque arbre de marbre, qui s'élevait au moins à 3 mètres du sol. Le Préfet avait marqué un arrêt, puis avait prononcé le mot « Chaleur ».

Le jeune homme de pierre s'était éveillé et levé, pour laisser apparaître une entrée dans laquelle s'était engouffré le cinquième année, suivit par tous les nouveaux.

Après une brève présentation de leur nouvelle maison, le Préfet, Johan Smith, leur avait conseillé d'aller se coucher, ce que fit Harold sans tarder.

Le lendemain matin, après le discours de Pomona Chourave sur les qualités d'un bon Poufsouffle, c'est-à-dire la loyauté, la compassion et l'amour du travail, Harold était parti déjeuner puis avait trainé un peu dans les couloirs, plutôt que se diriger de suite vers la bibliothèque. Une erreur qui lui valut de faire une rencontre qu'il aurait mieux aimé éviter.

« - Mais qui voilà ! s'exclama un garçon qu'Harold ne connaissait pas. N'est-ce pas notre cher Horrible Haddock.

- Je… C'est… C'est Horrib'Haddock, pas Horrible, bredouilla le garçon pour toute réponse.

- Horrib', Horrible, quelle importance, continua son interlocuteur en le prenant par les épaules. De toute façon, c'est moche. Et je préfère Horrible. Alors, Horrible Haddock, pourquoi viens-tu te perdre par ici ? C'est dangereux pour les gens comme toi.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, commença Harold en essayant de se dégager du bras de l'inconnu.

- À la bibliothèque ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais Horrible, un nul comme toi restera toujours un nul, peu importe qu'il aille à la bibliothèque ou non, lui lança l'autre garçon, un Serpentard, d'après sa cravate.

- C'est HORRIB', s'exclama Harold, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

- Oui, oui, si tu le dis. »

Harold en eut assez. D'un geste brusque, il réussit à se défaire du bras du brun, puis se précipita vers la bibliothèque.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait ce garçon. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Et l'autre qui l'avait regardé se faire ennuyer sans même réagir. C'était ça, le lieu que devait lui permettre d'être lui-même, et non plus le fils bizarre du chef ? Un endroit où quelqu'un se moquait de vous sans raison, parce que votre tête ne lui revient pas ? Rempli d'autre gens qui laissait faire ? Ne pas agir plutôt que de prendre un risque, même minime ?

Harold essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sans son autorisation et entra dans la bibliothèque. Et là, toute tristesse s'évanouit.

Des rayonnages s'étendaient à perte de vue. Tout était classifié selon la branche, et sûrement par ordre alphabétique. Tout le savoir possible et inimaginable s'étalait probablement devant lui. Harold s'enfonça dans la jungle d'étagères. Ici, le Sortilèges et Enchantements. Là, les potions, et ici encore, tout ce qui concernait les Créatures Magiques. Si le Paradis existait, il ressemblait sûrement à ça.

Au détour d'un rayon, Harold tomba sur une femme sèche, qui lui demanda tout de go :

« - Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

- Je… Je suis Harold, Harold Haddock. Je suis venu voir la bibliothèque. Elle est magnifique.

- Vous aimez les livres, Mr. Haddock ? lui demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres ornées d'un fin sourire.

- Je les adore ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Si vous me promettez de ne plus jamais élever la voix dans ma bibliothèque, je pourrais peut-être vous apprendre deux trois trucs à son sujet…

- Je vous le promets, Madame… ?

- Madame Pince, Bibliothécaire. Allez, suivez-moi, Mr. Haddock. Mr Haddock ? MR. HADDOCK ! »

Harold sortit de ses rêveries en un sursaut surpris.

« - Mr. Haddock. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez presque réussi que vous devez vous reposer sur vos lauriers. Je retire deux points à Poufsouffle pour votre inattention. Prenez exemple sur Miss Dunbroch. Elle a réussi le sort, mais elle cherche à le perfectionner. »

Harold porta son attention sur la jeune fille rousse à côté de lui. Effectivement, elle était concentrée sur son allumette et ne cessait de la transformer puis de la dé transformer. Il s'excusa auprès de Mcgonagall, puis se repencha sur son propre bout de bois. La professeure de Métamorphose n'était vraiment pas indulgente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida sursauta quand Mcgonagall hurla presque « Mr. Haddock ! »

Elle se tourna vers le pauvre garçon qui se faisait réprimander par la vieille dame. Si celle-ci était plutôt compréhensive face aux élèves qui présentaient des difficultés dans sa matière, elle l'était beaucoup moins face aux paresseux et aux chahuteurs.

Elle agissait d'ailleurs de même envers les élèves de la maison Gryffondor, maison dont elle était directrice. Elle l'avait clairement fait comprendre le soir de la rentrée.

Mérida venait de quitter la Grande Salle sous l'égide d'un de ses cousins, Bill Weasley, le préfet de Gryffondor, la maison dans laquelle elle avait été répartie, chose assez peu surprenante au vu de son caractère fonceur.

Elle avait passé le diner à discuter avec Bill et ses quatre frères eux aussi répartis à Gryffondor : Charlie, qui était en quatrième année, Percy, un deuxième et Fred et George, les jumeaux, qui étaient en première, tout comme Mérida.

Une fois le dîner fini, Bill les avait pris en main et les conduisait, elle et les autres Première, à travers Poudlard.

Le rouquin les fit passer par un nombre incroyable de couloirs, leur montrant par la même occasion quelques passages secrets utiles, tout en les prévenant qu'il en restait beaucoup d'autres à découvrir, mais qu'il fallait le faire par eux-mêmes. Les quartiers des Gryffondor se trouvant au dernier étage, Bill en profita aussi pour leur présenter quelques-unes des particularités du Château. Outre les passages secrets, il y avait aussi des tableaux parlants, qui avaient conservé toute leur personnalité d'antan, des pièges dissimulés, comme cette marche qui s'avérait être une illusion ou encore les escaliers mouvants, gigantesques pièces de marbre dotées d'une espèce de conscience malveillante qui prenaient plaisir à envoyer les élèves un peu partout au gré de leurs envies. Heureusement, pendant la première semaine de cours, le directeur s'arrangeait avec le Château pour que les escaliers restent plus ou moins sages. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de perdre un élève ou deux dans un couloir abandonné ou une voie sans issue. Après 1000 ans en tant qu'escalier facétieux, on ne se refait pas.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Mérida, ils arrivèrent au septième étage, où se trouvait la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Celle-ci était gardée par la Grosse Dame qui était un tableau représentant,… Eh bien une énorme dame, vêtue d'une robe rose qui avait probablement causée sa mort par étouffement, vu comme elle était tendue sur le corps de la femme.

D'un air très sérieux, elle fit pivoter sa tête vers les nouveaux venus et, de cette voix douce et agréable que possèdent les femmes fortes, elle prononça ces quelques mots :

« - Le mot de passe ?

- Nihil timor, répondit Bill, sans hésiter.

- Bien jolie maxime, j'en conviens », continua la Dame, en faisant pivoter son tableau.

Derrière elle, une arcade, dans laquelle Bill pénétra, suivit par tous les élèves dont il avait la charge. Et là, une explosion de rouge. Absolument tout était rouge. Bordeaux, écarlate, incarnat, rouge sang, rouge orangé, ect. De quoi être dégouté à vie de cette couleur.

L'avantage était que la Salle Commune était sans aucun doute chaleureuse. Une impression renforcée par les fauteuils à l'apparence moelleuse et les grandes cheminées où ronflaient des feux qui diffusait une douce chaleur dans la pièce.

Devant un de ces feux, confortablement assise dans un des fauteuils, une silhouette fixait les flammes. Gêné, Bill se raclât la gorge, histoire d'attirer l'attention. La personne assise eut un sursaut, puis se leva et se tourna vers les nouveaux Gryffondor.

Cette personne se révélât être la femme qui les avait accueilli dans le château, après la traversée du lac. Le Professeur Mcgonagall, si Mérida se souvenait bien. Souvenir que la femme s'empressa de confirmer.

« - Ah, Mr. Weasley. Je vois que vous avez fait votre travail. Je vous en remercie, vous pouvez disposer, maintenant. Je me charge du reste, dit-elle au rouquin avant de se tourner vers les Première Année. Re-bonjour à tous. Comme je vous l'ai dit avant votre Répartition, je suis le professeur Mcgonagall. Je vous enseignerai la Métamorphose et je suis aussi votre directrice de maison. Mon rôle est de m'assurer que chacun d'entre vous, qui avait été jugé digne de la noble maison de Gryffondor, puisse vivre ses études de la meilleure façon qui soit. Pour cela, je vous invite à ne pas hésiter à venir me parler en cas de problème. »

La vieille femme tourna son regard vers le feu, semblant se perdre quelques instants dans la danse de ce dernier, avant de reprendre.

« - Gryffondor est la maison des Braves. Ceux qui placent le courage au-dessus de toutes les autres vertus. Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous sommes des inconscients, contrairement à ce que pensent nos collègues et camarades. Le courage n'est pas de la témérité. Si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous s'est mis en danger ou pire, qu'il a entraîné quelqu'un d'autre dans ce même danger, je ne montrerai aucune pitié. Est-ce clair ? »

Un tantinet effrayés, les enfants se contentèrent pour la plupart d'hocher la tête ou de murmurer un petit oui.

« - Bien. Pour en venir au fonctionnement de l'école, sachez que vos horaires vous seront distribués demain. En première et deuxième année, les matières vous seront imposées. Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique et Histoire de la Magie. Ces six matières vous suivront jusqu'en sixième année, où vous pourrez choisir d'en abandonner certaines au profit d'autres. En troisième année, des options vous seront proposées pour étoffer votre cursus. Mais cela est encore loin, venons-en au plus important : les points. Chaque bonne action, en cours ou ailleurs, est récompensée par le gain de points pour la maison Gryffondor. Au contraire, chaque mauvaise action est punie par une perte de ces mêmes points. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui a le plus de points gagne la Coupe de Quatre Maisons. Je compte sur vous pour que la Coupe trône sur mon bureau dès la fin de cette année, est-ce clair ? »

Encore une fois, seul des hochements de têtes, ainsi que quelques oui, encore moins nombreux que la fois d'avant, lui répondirent.

« - Nous sommes d'accord. Je pense vous avoir dit tout ce qui était important. Vos malles ont été transportées dans vos dortoirs, qui se trouvent en haut de ces escaliers. À droite pour les garçons, à gauche pour les filles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, jeunes gens. »

Sur ces mots, le professeur passa par l'arcade du portrait, qui se referma derrière elle.

Hésitants, les enfants finirent par se disperser. Certains montèrent directement dans les dortoirs, d'autres, comme Mérida, se dirigèrent vers des élèves qu'ils connaissaient.

La jeune fille s'installa dans un canapé, à côté de Charlie et en compagnie de Fred et George. Le plus âgé pris un malin plaisir à leur raconter un tas d'histoires sur les profs, ainsi que les légendes qui courraient dans Poudlard, comme celle du fantôme des toilettes du deuxième étage, qui avait soi-disant le pouvoir de vous noyer dans la cuvette si vous le vexiez.

Mérida passa sa soirée à rire avec ses cousins. Elle se coucha à une heure tardive, complètement exténuée. Le lendemain matin, le réveil d'une de ses voisines se mit à sonner violemment, émettant un son strident, une sorte de truc comme…. DRIIIIIING.

Mérida sursauta. Le son avait été bien trop réel pour un simple rêve. En effet, la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours venait de retentir. La jeune fille rangea rapidement ses affaires, oubliant complètement son voisin dont elle avait embarqué la moitié des parchemins dans sa précipitation, avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours, celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Un cours génial selon Charlie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Cette petite énigme, bien qu'un peu remaniée, provient du site « enigmatik . epikurieu »

(2) « Acuto » signifie « métal pointu », en latin.

Et de 4. Avec l'explication de pourquoi Horrib'Haddock plutôt qu'Horrendous. Juste pour ce jeu de mot débile qui tourne en surnom méchant. Qui commence à ne plus aimer Jack ?

L'explication du Quidditch n'était pas prévue, mais comme certains lecteurs ne connaissent pas bien Harry Potter et que le quidditch est quand même un élément important, je préfère l'expliquer.

J'espère que la transition souvenir-présent était assez claire. Je n'aime trop l'idée d'écrire « Flash-back » et « Fin du flash-back » en gros, je trouve que ça casse le rythme. Et comme les souvenirs prenaient la quasi-totalité du chapitre, tout mettre en italique aurait fini par donner mal aux yeux.

Mérida et Harold ont des parties un peu plus courtes, mais je rattrape ça la semaine prochaine, car ils seront les personnages principaux du chapitres 5 : « Ballades interdites ». Chapitre qui sera probablement le dernier de la Partie 2.

On reverra aussi Tooth, North, Gothel, Fergus, Léanore, Gobber et Stoïk dans un bonus qui arrivera mercredi. Pourquoi ? A vous de deviner ).

Oh, et j'ai enfin vu Rebelle en entier, moi qui n'avait jamais vu que la partie depuis la transformation d'Élinor jusque la fin. Le film est pas mal. Il ne vaut pas Dragon, mais il est pas mal.

Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda

Une dernière petite chose. Ce message est pour vous, lecteurs anonymes.

Le monde de la Fanfiction est merveilleux. Il permet trois choses impossibles avec un livre normal : publier ses écrits sans avoir besoin de passer par une maison d'édition, suivre des histoires au fil de leur construction (c'est parfois magnifique de constater l'évolution d'un auteur entre le premier et le dernier chapitre de son histoire) et surtout, la fanfiction vous permet, à vous, les lecteurs, de réagir.

Comment réagir ? Et bien en laissant une review. Pas besoin de laisser une pavé philosophique, un simple « J'adore, continue » est déjà extrêmement satisfaisant. Même si la review constructive est très enrichissante.

Si vous n'écrivez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de voir qu'une petite trentaine de personnes sont passées sur un chapitre, et qu'il n'en résulte que deux ou trois reviews reviews. Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? Que les 28 autres n'ont pas appréciés l'histoire ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le cas, mais c'est l'impression que ça laisse.

Je ne vous demande pas de laisser un mot à chaque nouveau chapitre. On n'a parfois pas le temps, on oublie ou on n'a tout simplement rien à dire. Mais me faire savoir, de temps en temps, que vous avez bien aimé telle ou telle chose, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Les auteurs de fanfiction, pas seulement moi mais tous les autres, écrivent pour être lu et pour s'améliorer. Si on n'a pas de réaction, et bien l'envie d'écrire et surtout l'envie de publier fini par s'éteindre. J'ai vu comme ça de magnifiques histoires rester à jamais tableau inachevé par démotivation de l'auteur.

Si je vous écris ce mot aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout égoïste. C'est pour moi que je le fais, car c'est moi qui commence à me demander si ce que je fais vaut le coup. Mais quand vous arriverez au bout de ce texte, pensez aussi à tous les auteurs auxquels vous n'avez jamais laissé de mots et que vous avez peut-être mis dans le doute par la même occasion.

Bien à vous,

R.J. Potter-Lupin

Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda – Nda

À mercredi pour le bonus et à lundi pour le chapitre 5 !

5165 mots, 12 pages (mes chapitres ne cessent de s'allonger, dis donc)


	7. Bonus 2

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction et un grand merci à Emmawh, Aangelik, Deadlyfury, Philou, Plume1304 et Were-Wouf pour leur review !

Philou : Voici un bonus et la suite arrive lundi !

Ce bonus prend place environ une semaine après la Répartition.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Bonus n° 2 : Chouettes postales**

Le hibou fit un rase-motte au-dessus du petit lac avant de rentrer par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la cuisine. D'une manière parfaitement contrôlée, digne du messager de grande classe qu'il était, il se posa sur la table. Table sur laquelle se trouvait une carafe d'eau non répertoriée que le volatile se prit en plein bec. Pour la classe, on repassera.

La jeune femme qui avait posé le récipient là quelques minutes plus tôt répara le verre qui s'était brisé au sol, avant de s'occuper du pauvre oiseau quelque peu sonné. D'un geste délicat, elle détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte, puis déposa sous son bec abîmé un bol d'eau et un autre où trônaient des restes frais de la veille.

Un doux sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui ne prit pas une seconde pour décacheter la lettre une fois qu'elle eut lu le nom de l'expéditeur.

_« Chers Maman et Papy,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, ça va. J'ai été réparti à Serpentard et j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un de génial. Il s'appelle Marius._

_Les cours sont un peu ennuyeux. Je déteste la métamorphose. C'est super compliqué et j'arrive jamais à réaliser le sort. Par contre, j'aime beaucoup les potions, même si le prof fait peur. Il me fait penser au vieux Kozmotis(1) qui habite près de chez Sandy._

_Bunny se plaît bien dans les cachots. Même s'il a pris l'habitude de s'échapper même quand je n'oublie pas de fermer le verrou. Je comprends toujours pas comment il fait pour l'ouvrir._

_Je vous enverrai une autre lettre bientôt._

_On se voit à Noël,_

_Jack. »_

« - North ! s'écria la jeune femme

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa, Tatiana ? répondit le vieil homme.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tooth. Est-ce que je t'appelle Nicholas, moi ? Bref, on a reçu une lettre de Jack !

- Il a fait exploser l'école, c'est ça ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dubhar(2) tourna à droite au carrefour. Puis, elle monta les escaliers sans prendre la peine d'utiliser les marches. Enfin, elle se retrouva face à une porte ouverte sur une pièce dans laquelle elle s'engouffra sans hésiter un instant.

Tranquillement, elle prit place sur le fauteuil, attendant que l'occupant principal du bureau la remarque. Ce qui prit environ trente minutes, au vu de l'application avec laquelle le géant roux dormait sur les dossiers dont il devait s'occuper.

Lasse d'attendre, Dubhar finit par s'approcher de l'homme, plus précisément de son oreille qu'elle… pinça violemment à l'aide de son bec acéré.

Fergus sursauta tout en criant. Il eut plusieurs gestes désordonnés, avant de se rendre compte que son agresseur n'était nul autre que la chouette rayée de sa fille. Fille qui avait mis pas moins de deux semaines avant de lui envoyer se fichu volatile.

Volatile qui était maintenant posé sur le bureau, tendant sa patte où était attachée une lettre, comme si elle n'avait jamais cherché à porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique de son oreille. Fergus fusilla l'oiseau du regard pendant un moment. Moment que choisit Élinor pour rentrer dans le bureau.

« - Que faites-vous, Fergus ?

- Ah, Élinor. Figurez-vous que l'oiseau de notre fille refuse de me laisser finir l'important travail que j'ai à faire, dit-il avant de détacher la lettre.

- Important travail qui nécessite apparemment que vous dormiez sur vos dossiers, au vu de la trace de feuille qui s'étend sur votre joue. Franchement, Fergus, vous devriez prendre votre rôle de Lord Dunbroch un peu plus au sérieux. Bon, donnez-moi cette lettre. »

_« Père, Mère._

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous dire que j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor. J'ai été un peu déçue de n'avoir qu'à porter un vieux chapeau pour être répartie. _

_Je me suis donc retrouvée avec nos cousins, les Weasley. Ils sont actuellement quatre à Poudlard, et tous à Gryffondor. Ils m'apportent beaucoup d'aide pour ce qui est de me retrouver dans le château._

_Je m'en sors très bien en métamorphose. Notre professeur, Mrs Mcgonagall est même animagus._

_Nous nous reverrons à Noël,_

_Mérida. »_

Élinor replia la lettre qu'elle avait lu à voix haute.

« - J'aurai espéré qu'elle se lie quelque peu à des gens importants. Les Weasley sont peut-être des cousins, mais ils ne sont guère intéressants.

- Voyons, ma chère. Elle a encore sept ans pour faire des rencontres. Laissez-lui le temps.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon. »

Sur ces mots, elle repartit s'occuper des triplés qu'elle avait laissé sous la surveillance de leur gardienne. Mieux valait y retourner avant que la pauvre femme n'essaye de se jeter par une fenêtre. Ou d'y faire passer un des trois petits diables.

De son côté, Fergus relut la lettre. Sa petite fille avait bien grandi. Une vraie Dunbroch, une Gryffondor. Il avait hâte d'être à Noël.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Plus jamais », se dit-elle. La prochaine fois que ce gringalet l'approcherait, elle lui ferait sa fête. À la base, cela devait être une mission comme les autres. Mais voilà. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à chercher un certain « Gueulfort », tout en étant poursuivie par une horde de reptiles volants et agressifs.

D'un mouvement mille fois répété, elle entama une descente. Le bâtiment qu'elle voyait là devait probablement être « la forge » dont le gamin aux yeux verts lui avait parlé. Même si le concept de « métallurgie » restait assez vague pour elle.

Continuant sa descente, elle entra par la porte grande ouverte, toujours suivie par les mini-reptiles. Qui se dépêchèrent de s'enfuir quand ils remarquèrent l'arbalète pointée vers eux par un homme blond.

Dès que les dragons, des terreurs terribles, furent partis, l'homme se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante.

« - Le p'tit Harold nous envoie enfin une lettre, hein ? J'espère que t'as pas eu trop d'problèmes pour arriver ici, ma grande », dit-il à la chouette avant de détacher la lettre ficelée à sa patte.

Sans demander son reste, le volatile fila dès le papier décroché. « Plus jamais. Sérieusement. », pensa-t-elle. Il y a des endroits qui ne sont pas fait pour une pauvre chouette comme elle. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Ouo'hou, le hibou qui avait dû porter sa lettre d'inscription au gamin qui l'avait envoyée ici, avait fui loin de la volière dès qu'il avait vu le Poufsouffle arriver.

De son côté, l'homme blond, ledit Gueulfort, se dépêcha de déposer la hache qu'il était en train d'aiguiser, puis se dirigea vers le haut du village.

Sur le chemin, il admira toute la misère de Beurk. La maison des Hofferson étaient en train d'être reconstruite, pour la troisième fois. Heureusement que la vente de dragons en pièces détachées était rentable, sans quoi nombre de Tueurs seraient déjà à la rue.

Sur son chemin, il croisa le vieux Mildiou, en train de raconter aux enfants tout le mal que représentaient les dragons. Il s'arrêta un moment pour parler avec Varech, un jeune garçon qui ne ferait jamais un bon Chasseur, mais qui pourrait peut-être être un bon apprenti. Enfin, une quinzaine de minutes après avoir quitté son atelier, il arriva chez le chef du village, Stoïk.

« - Gueulfort ? s'étonna ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te perdre aussi loin de ta précieuse forge ?

- Une lettre. Le gamin nous envoie de ses nouvelles.

- Vrai ? Montre-moi ça », dit Stoïk en arrachant presque la lettre des mains de son ami.

_« Cher Papa (et Gueulfort),_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Et que vous n'avez pas perdu de membres supplémentaires depuis mon départ._

_Ici, ça va. J'ai été réparti à Poufsouffle. Les autres gens de mon année sont très gentils et les plus âgés nous apprennent comment ne pas nous perdre dans le château._

_D'ailleurs, j'ai découvert la Bibliothèque. Elle est immense. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais le temps de tout lire avant la fin de mes 7 années._

_On se voit à Noël,_

_Harold _

_PS : Renvoyez-moi une lettre, histoire que je sache que la mienne est bien arrivée. J'espère que la chouette ne s'est pas faite manger sur le chemin… »_

Quand il eut fini la lettre, Stoïk la passa à son ami, qui la parcouru rapidement. Gueulfort, comme à son habitude quand il s'agissait des deux Haddock, lâcha un soupir.

« - J'ai jamais vu une lettre contenant aussi peu d'informations.

- Moi non plus. Il ne dit même pas s'il s'est fait des amis ou s'il s'en sort en cours. Gueulfort, tu crois que j'ai bien fait de le laisser partir à Poudlard ? J'aurais pu faire comme les Jorgenson, lui apprendre par moi-même.

- Tu te rappelles la fois où tu as essayé d'apprendre à Harold comment pêcher ? Je pense que vous auriez fini par vous entretuer. Poudlard lui fera du bien. Plus de bien que de rester ici, en tout cas.

- Si tu le dis…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une barrière. On lui avait fait traverser une barrière. Elle détestait cela. Elle avait toujours l'impression de traverser une chute d'eau glacée. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se cachait toujours au fond de la volière. Mais cette fichue gamine lui avait trouvé un air « trop malheureux » alors lui avait refilé une lettre pour sa mère. Résultat, elle avait du non seulement traverser les barrières de Poudlard, mais aussi celles de cette maison. Foi de Ouhouh-Ouh, fière membre de la race des chouettes à joues blanches, elle allait faire regretter son idée de barrières au destinataire de la lettre.

Tout à sa colère, la chouette entra dans la maison, puis, suivant son instinct, se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Elle arriva enfin près de celle à qui elle devait délivrer la lettre. Au bout de dix minutes sans être remarquée, le volatile, relativement agacé, lança un puissant « OUHOUH ».

Chose qu'elle aurait peut-être due s'abstenir de faire. Surprise, Gothel, car c'était bien elle la destinataire, dégaina sa baguette et assomma l'oiseau d'un Stupéfix bien placé. Une fois qu'elle eut identifié son agresseur, elle le ramassa du bout des doigts.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ? »

Toujours figée par le sort, la chouette ne put que fusiller du regard la potionniste. Insensible aux menaces de mort que promettait le regard de l'oiseau, Gothel détacha la lettre de sa patte, avant de la désencorceler. Sans demander son reste, la chouette fila le plus loin possible de cette maison de fous.

« - De qui est-ce que cela peut-il bien venir ? Il ne me semble pas attendre une commande ou quoi que ce soit, marmonna la sorcière, en retournant l'enveloppe. Raiponce ? Je lui avais pourtant dit d'utiliser le miroir ! »

Gothel décacheta l'enveloppe, posant les yeux sur l'écriture penchée de sa fille.

_« Bonjour Mère ! _

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais que je devais utiliser le miroir, mais je vous assure que j'ai essayé, plusieurs fois, même. Comme vous ne répondiez pas, j'ai envoyé cette lettre. J'espère d'ailleurs que la chouette n'a pas eu de problèmes pour arriver. Elle avait l'air si désespérée de ne pas avoir de courrier à porter que je l'ai choisie tout de suite. Vous auriez dû voir comme elle était contente, elle n'arrêtait pas de battre des ailes._

_Le Choixpeau m'a répartie à Serdaigle. Les gens y sont très sympathiques et le Château est génial. Il y a tant de choses à découvrir._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de découvertes, il s'avère que si j'aime les potions, mais j'adore encore plus la métamorphose. Transformer quelque chose en autre chose, je trouve ça passionnant. Même si on ne fait que changer des allumettes en aiguilles, ces temps-ci. _

_Je suis sûre que vous vous le demandez, alors je suis heureuse de vous dire que Pascal se porte très bien. Il adore escalader les murs de mon dortoir et jouer à cache-cache dans la Salle Commune. Et puis, il y a plein d'insectes pour les manger, dans le château._

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir à Noël. _

_Je vous aime,_

_Raiponce. » _

Gothel serra la lettre contre sa poitrine, tout en se promettant à elle-même de garder son miroir près d'elle, dorénavant.

« - Ma petite fille chérie, murmura-t-elle. Reviens-moi vite. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Kozmotis est le nom humain de Pitch

(2) Dubhar signifie ombre en Gaélique écossais.

Et voilà, un deuxième bonus de fait.

À la base, ces lettres et réactions prenaient place dans le chapitre 5, qui arrivera lundi. Seulement, après l'avoir écrit en entier, j'ai trouvé ce chapitre franchement nul, alors je lui ai offert un lifting complet, après lequel je ne savais plus placer ces extraits. J'en ai donc fait un bonus.

A lundi !

2034 mots


	8. Chapitre 5 : Ballades interdites

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci beaucoup à Aangelik pour sa correction.

Merci à Were-Wouf, Emmawh, Isis Nephtys, Philou, Plume1304 et Deadlyfury pour leurs reviews.

Philou : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments !

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 5 : Ballades interdites**

Le soleil d'automne dardait ses rayons sur la Forêt. Les arbres centenaires étendaient leurs ombres sur le sol, créant tout un monde fait de formes floues et d'entrelacs abstraits. Dans ce monde, un enfant se déplaçait discrètement, essayant de ne pas effrayer les créatures cachées dans les ténèbres.

Ses efforts furent vains, car il fut bien vite repéré par un écureuil occupé à faire ses récoltes en prévision de l'hiver. Le petit animal, paniqué par cette apparition soudaine, enfourna dans sa bouche les noisettes qu'il venait de trouver, avant de fuir vaillamment dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Inconscient de la frayeur qu'il venait de causer au petit mammifère, le garçon s'arrêta et respira un grand coup ces odeurs propres aux forêts. Tout cela lui rappelait son chez lui. Le bois qui s'étendait derrière sa maison. Les arbres bienveillants, le gouffre aux Corbeaux et son étang dans lequel il faisait tremper ses pieds meurtris par les heures de marche… Cela lui rappelait aussi les Esprits des Arbres, même si, ceux-là, il aurait préféré les oublier.

L'enfant regarda un instant ses chaussures, légèrement hésitant. Puis, ayant apparemment pris une décision quant à la marche à suivre, il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes, avant de poser ses pieds maintenant nus sur le sol tendre de la forêt. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les chaussures réglementaires de Poudlard.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les branches craquer derrière lui. Ni le bruit peu discret de respiration que produisait ce qui approchait. Il allait bientôt amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir tendu un peu plus l'oreille. L'être vivant s'approcha un peu plus puis se lança.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Cela eut le don de sortir l'enfant de sa rêverie. Surpris, il se retourna brusquement, dévoilant sa cravate rayée jaune et noire.

« - Je… Je me promène. Mais je pourrais te retourner la question. La Forêt est censée être interdite.

- Il se trouve que je me promène aussi. J'avais l'habitude de le faire, dans la forêt près de chez moi. Mais de tous les habitants de Poudlard, tu es bien le dernier que je m'attendais à rencontrer ici. Comme tu viens de le dire, la Forêt est interdite d'accès et je ne te voyais pas du genre à briser le règlement, dit le nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt la nouvelle arrivante.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de danger, tant que tu ne viens pas ici à la Pleine Lune, que tu évites le territoire des centaures et la cuvette au Nord-Ouest.

- Comment tu sais qu'il y a des centaures dans la Forêt ?

- Il suffisait de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard pour le savoir, répondit le Poufsouffle.

- Et comment tu as su pour la cuvette ? C'est aussi dans l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

- Non, il suffisait de le demander aux centaures pour le savoir. »

La jeune fille resta bloquée quelques secondes. Ce garçon était vraiment différent de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer en le voyant pendant les cours ou dans les couloirs.

« - T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais, finit-elle par conclure.

- T'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre », répondit l'autre du tac-o-tac.

Leurs réponses respectives firent naître un sourire sur le visage des deux élèves.

« - Il y a un arbre-télépathe qui a pris la forme d'une table, là-bas. Si tu veux, on peut y aller. On sera mieux que debout, proposa le Poufsouffle.

- Alors allons-y, répondit la fille. Au fait, je suis Mérida Dunbroch. Gryffondor. »

- Je sais. On a cours de métamorphose ensemble. Et moi je suis…

- Harold Horrib'Haddock, finit Mérida.

- Juste Harold. Ou Haddock, grimaça le garçon.

- Eh bien, Juste-Harold-Ou-Haddock, tu me le montres cet arbre ? »

Les arbres-télépathes sont des plantes magiques. Ou plutôt, des plantes victimes de la magie. Celle-ci les a dotées de la capacité d'entendre les pensées, et ce dès leur naissance. Alors, durant leur première année d'existence, ces arbres récoltent toutes les pensées des voyageurs passant près d'eux et, à leur premier anniversaire, ils choisissent une forme parmi ces pensées. Une forme qu'ils prennent et gardent toute leur vie.

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que naquit la légende de Daphné. Un arbre-télépathe, le jour de ses un an, choisit comme forme celle d'une jeune fille éplorée, image qu'il avait capté dans la tête d'un jeune homme qui venait de se voir refuser la main de la fille qu'il aimait. Cet arbre grandit, grandit, jusqu'au jour où un poète latin, un certain Ovide, remarqua cet étrange arbre et décida d'en faire une nymphe transformée en arbre pour pouvoir échapper à l'amour d'un dieu(1).

Cet arbre-télépathe ci avait fait preuve de beaucoup moins d'originalité le jour où il avait dû choisir sa forme. Il faut dire que le trafic est beaucoup moins dense dans une forêt censée être interdite qu'au bord d'un chemin indiqué dans ce qui servait de guide touristique durant l'Antiquité. Alors, parmi tout ce qu'il avait pu emmagasiner, il choisit la forme qui était revenue le plus souvent : une table.

C'est ainsi que, à une dizaine de mètres de la lisière de la forêt, au beau milieu des arbres, gisait une table, réplique parfaite et profondément enracinée d'une des tables de la Grande Salle. Et c'était à cette table, fournie avec des bancs assortis, que s'étaient assis Harold et Mérida.

« - Tu te balades souvent ici ? demanda la rousse.

- Le weekend. J'aime bien les bois.

- Et tu fais quoi ? Tu restes quand même pas les pieds plantés dans la terre, comme quand je suis arrivée tantôt ?

- Quoi ? Non ! J'explore, en fait. Je fais petit bout par petit bout. Et toi, tu viens faire quoi ?

- J'essaye d'échapper à mes cousins. Ils sont gentils, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont collants. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de vouloir me montrer tout Poudlard. Et en plus, ils sont cinq ! Dès que je quitte la Salle Commune pour échapper à l'un d'entre eux, il y en a deux autres qui me tombent dessus pour me montrer ceci ou cela.

- T'as de la chance, quand même. Moi, j'aimerai bien avoir des cousins ici. Mais tout ce que j'ai, c'est un Serpentard qui s'est mis en tête de me détester pour une raison que j'ignore.

- Overland, hein ? affirma Mérida plus qu'elle ne le demanda. J'ai remarqué que tu le fuyais.

- Je suis bien obligé. Dès qu'il me voit et que son copain n'est pas dans les parages, il me saute à la gorge. On dirait qu'il veut me faire payer un truc horrible que je lui aurai fait, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant Poudlard. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Première Année. Silence que Mérida finit par briser.

« - Dis,… commença-t-elle, hésitant à finir.

- Oui ?

- La Forêt. Il, euh, il y a quand même des trucs dangereux. Dedans, je veux dire. Ça te dirait pas qu'on les affronte à deux ?

- Pourquoi pas, sourit Harold. Ça pourrait être chouette.

- Génial ! », s'exclama la Gryffondor. Elle tendit la main devant elle. « Amis » ? demanda-t-elle.

Harold fixa la main tendue de la rousse. Il finit par y joindre la sienne.

« - Amis », conclut-il.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une semaine plus tard, le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. L'amitié entre Harold et Mérida avait failli faire de même.

Si Harold avait été amical tout le temps où ils étaient restés dans la forêt, l'ambiance avait radicalement changé une fois que les deux amis avaient franchis la lisière des bois. Le Poufsouffle s'était montré distant, lui avait dit au revoir d'une manière plutôt froide sur le perron du château puis s'était presque enfui vers le premier sous-sol, là où se situait la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle d'après les cousins de Mérida.

Ce comportement avait intrigué la jeune fille, qui avait essayé de confronter le Gallois toute la semaine. Chacune de ses tentatives avait été un échec, se soldant la plupart du temps par une fuite précipitée d'Harold. La Gryffondor dut attendre le weekend, se rendant au lieu de rendez-vous convenu la dernière fois, pour que le garçon accepte de lui répondre.

« - Ce n'est pas bon d'être vu avec moi dans les couloirs.

- Quelle différence entre ici et les couloirs, Harold ! s'exclama la jeune fille, qui sentait la colère monter face à la réponse évasive de son ami.

- Ici, il n'y a personne », répondit simplement le Poufsouffle.

Sur ces mots, il s'enfonça entre les arbres. Dépitée, Mérida le suivit, histoire de ne pas se faire larguer.

Une semaine plus tard, elle eut la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba sur Harold, qui était encore une fois invectivé par Jack Overland.

« - Franchement, disait le Serpentard, tu ne devrais pas sourire. M'est d'avis que tes dents tordues ne sont pas faites pour être montrées. »

Le jeune Haddock se contenta de fermer les yeux, pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

« - Et alors, l'Horrible, t'as perdu ta langue ? » continua le garçon.

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Mérida. Elle se détacha du mur derrière lequel elle se cachait pour s'avancer. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer.

Là, à quelques mètres, Jack Overland lui tournait le dos. Et face à lui, Harold. Ce dernier la fixait. Et ses yeux suppliaient Mérida de ne pas intervenir. Alors, face à ce regard, elle céda. Elle tourna les talons, et s'enfuit loin de ce couloir. Arrivée à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, elle ne prêta même pas attention à Bill, qui l'avait interpellée, et elle alla s'enfermer dans son lit à baldaquin.

« Pourquoi ai-je fuis ? » se demandait-elle. Elle n'avait jamais réellement fait attention aux désirs des autres. Elle faisait ce qu'il lui semblait juste, sans se soucier de ce que voulait réellement ceux qu'elle jugeait aider. Alors pourquoi avoir céder aujourd'hui, face à ces deux grands yeux verts ? La tête pleine d'interrogations, Mérida s'endormit.

La semaine d'après, elle interrogea une nouvelle fois Harold. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne céda pas. Elle le fit s'asseoir à leur table vivante, avant de le questionner jusqu'à ce que les vannes s'ouvrent. Et là, le jeune garçon avait tout déballé. Mérida n'était pas la première à qui il avait pris l'envie d'aider le Gallois. Au début de l'année, il avait un ami, Cédric. Ce dernier avait découvert que Jack s'en prenait régulièrement à Harold et avait décidé d'agir.

Au moment où Cédric avait interpellé Jack, ce dernier s'était détourné d'Harold et avait attrapé son ami par le bras, l'amenant dans un couloir adjacent. Harold ne savait pas ce que le Serpentard avait bien pu dire ou faire à l'autre garçon mais depuis, Diggory n'adressait plus la parole à son ami.

« - Ce Cédric est un idiot. On n'abandonne pas quelqu'un comme ça. Je vais aller le voir, moi, Overland. Et je vais lui dire ma façon de penser, tempêta la jeune fille.

- Mérida, s'il-te-plaît. Il… Il est bizarre. Quand il s'en prend à moi, il a une drôle de lueur dans les yeux et Cédric avait l'air vraiment terrifié quand il est revenu de ce couloir.

- Et quoi ? On laisse ce… cet… abruti s'en prendre à toi, sans rien faire ?

- Il faut juste attendre. J'ai vais trouver quelque chose dans la bibliothèque, il me faut juste un peu de temps. D'ici l'année prochaine, je devrai avoir trouvé ce qu'il me faut.

- C'est loin, l'année prochaine. Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas lui prendre la zinne(2) de te lancer un sort ou quelque chose comme ça, en attendant.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut rien faire. Tant qu'il n'a pas de raison de passer au niveau supérieur, autant ne pas lui en donner. Promet-moi de me laisser me débrouiller, Mérida.

- Mais, Harold…

- Promet-le moi, Mérida !

-D'accord, d'accord. Je te le promets. Mais toi, promet-moi que s'il te blesse, je pourrai lui mettre un œil au beurre noir.

- Je te le promets. T'es vraiment bizarre, tu sais.

- T'es pas mal non plus, dans ton genre, répondit-elle. Bon, on visite quoi, aujourd'hui ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Du côté de Jack, ce mois de septembre et tous ceux qui suivirent furent comme une longue balade en bateau. La routine commençait même à s'installer.

Tous les matins, il s'assurait de nourrir Bunny, puis refermait sa cage avec les deux verrous, histoire que le rongeur ne se fasse pas encore la malle. Puis, il remontait des cachots avec Marius jusqu'à la grande Salle, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Après, selon les jours, cela allait du bonheur au désespoir.

Le lundi était un horrible jour. Non seulement il commençait à 8h45, mais en plus avec métamorphose, sa matière honnie. Pas qu'il n'était pas doué, hein. Non, comme le répétait la Voix, Jack était exceptionnel dans tous ce qu'il faisait. Seulement, la vieille Mcgo ne l'aimait pas. Il l'entendait encore grincer dans ses oreilles. « Concentrez-vous, Mr. Overland. En métamorphose, on ne réussit pas si l'on ne se concentre pas. » Tout cela pour transformer une malheureuse allumette en bout de ferraille. Franchement.

Heureusement, certains jours il avait Sortilège, où il s'en sortait bien. Un trait familial, d'après Flitwick, qui avait eu son père en cours. Mais le mieux, c'était quand il avait potion. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au départ, la Serdaigle que Rogue lui avait collé se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Elle n'était pas une partenaire extraordinaire, mais elle n'était pas une catastrophe ambulante, au contraire de l'Horrible, d'après ce que Jack avait entendu.

En parlant de celui-là… À cause de lui, Marius lui avait fait la gueule pendant deux jours. Bon, au début, Jack avait un petit, mais vraiment un tout petit peu culpabilisé par rapport à son comportement. Puis la Voix l'avait rassuré. Le Poufsouffle n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, et bien il aurait dû se défendre. Même lui reconnaissait qu'il méritait d'être puni.

De ce fait, la Voix avait continué à prendre le contrôle de son corps quand elle croisait l'autre élève, histoire de le chahuter un petit peu. Même si, dorénavant, elle prenait toujours garde à ce que Marius ne soit pas dans le coin. De toute façon, ce n'était jamais vraiment méchant, juste de la taquinerie. Jack était sûr que le jour où la Voix déraperait un peu trop loin, il saurait l'arrêter.

Une seule fois, la Voix lui avait fait peur. Un autre garçon, un certain Diggory d'après ce que Jack avait appris le lendemain, avait voulu s'interposer. Et avant que Jack ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son corps avait saisi le bras de Diggory et l'avait emmené dans un couloir adjacent.

Là, à l'aide d'une force que Jack ne se connaissait pas mais que la Voix savait apparemment utiliser, son corps avait planqué Diggory contre le mur, puis ses cordes vocales avaient vibré, faisant naître des mots qui allaient mourir au creux de l'oreille de Diggory.

« - Écoute-moi bien, petit homme. Tout ce que je fais à une raison. Cet infâme Haddock mérite que l'on s'en prenne à lui, il n'est qu'un Tueur. Crois-moi, je le sais. Alors maintenant, tu vas repartir bien sagement et ne plus jamais te mêler de mes affaires. Compris ? »

Diggory ne répondit pas. Là, Jack vit avec horreur sa main, jusqu'à alors planquée contre le mur, se décoller lentement, créant dans le vide qui apparaissait entre sa paume et la pierre un pic de glace qui avait l'air atrocement affilé. Une fois qu'il fut assez long, la Voix le détacha du mur. Avant de le pointer vers la gorge de l'autre garçon.

« - Compris ? répéta-t-elle »

Jack vit une lueur de terreur naître dans les prunelles grises de l'autre garçon. Tout en tremblant, le Poufsouffle acquiesça lentement. La main de Jack le lâcha et il tomba au sol. Le pauvre ne demanda pas son reste et prit la fuite dès que ses jambes eurent retrouvé leurs capacités à le porter.

Le temps que le corps de Jack retourne là où il avait laissé l'Horrible, ce dernier avait pris ses jambes à son cou. À ce moment-là, la Voix décida de laisser Jack reprendre le contrôle. Dès qu'il sentit qu'il était de retour aux commandes, le garçon prit appui contre un mur, de peur de tomber. La Voix avait été trop loin. Elle avait menacé quelqu'un en faisant étalage de ses pouvoirs. Il ne devait plus la laisser reprendre les manettes de son corps.

Malheureusement, Jack n'était pas aussi fort moralement qu'il s'en vantait. Moins de deux semaines plus tard, à force de cajoleries et de mots doux, la Voix parvint à le convaincre de lui laisser une autre chance.

Pour le Serpentard, l'année continua comme cela, alternant les cours, les balades dans Poudlard avec Marius, les attaques contre l'Horrible et les matchs de Quidditch, sport pour lequel Jack s'était découver, si pas une passion, au moins un intérêt, renforcé par le fanatisme sportif de Marius. Noël arriva bien vite, signant le retour parmi les siens. Puis l'école recommença. La période de Pâques fut quant à elle marquée par une surexcitation, pour une raison inconnue de Jack, de son lapin Bunny.

Les mois s'enchaînèrent, jusqu'à ce que le mois de juin pointe le bout de son nez, amenant avec lui les examens de fin d'année.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pour Raiponce, au contraire, aucune routine n'avait eu le temps de s'installer.

Bien sûr, comme tous les autres élèves, elle devait aller en cours du lundi au vendredi. Elle se levait donc vers 7h, remettait en place le Sort du Secret, qu'elle devait défaire tous les soirs, bien à l'abri dans son lit à baldaquin, puis partait prendre sa douche.

Vers 7h15, elle rangeait ses affaires, chassait le peu de poussière qui avait eu le temps de s'installer dans sa partie du dortoir depuis la veille, bien qu'il y ait toujours quelques moutons voyageurs qui déménageaient depuis les lits voisins, lisait un peu, puis s'attelait à la tâche qui lui prenait probablement le plus de temps.

Armée de sa fidèle brosse, qu'elle aimerait quelques fois troquer contre une bonne paire de ciseaux, elle brossait ses cheveux, défaisant délicatement les nœuds. Puis elle les massait avec la lotion que lui préparait sa mère, avant de les coiffer, la plupart du temps en grosse tresse. Et si elle ratait sa tresse, tout était à refaire, depuis le brossage. Oui, la paire de ciseaux semblait parfois bien tentante.

Une fois cela fait, elle nourrissait Pascal, son caméléon. En semaine, elle le laissait là et partait prendre son déjeuner.

Selon les jours, elle avait, souvent avec les Serpentard, Potion, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilège, Botanique, Métamorphose ou Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et les deux derniers étaient sans conteste ses matières préférées. La métamorphose était quelque chose de merveilleux. Changer quelque chose en un objet totalement autre, juste à l'aide d'une baguette et de quelques mots, c'était… et bien, magique !

Pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, DCFM, en abrégé, la raison était toute autre. En fait, plus que la matière, c'était le professeur que Raiponce appréciait. Miss Thornston était une vieille fille, qui aurait probablement fait une grand-mère géniale. Elle parlait d'une voix douce qui donnait envie de se taire pour l'écouter. Elle ne l'élevait jamais, cette voix, mais se montrait impitoyable avec les chahuteurs. Ses retenues, paraissait-il, étaient effroyables. Ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, mais la légende suffisait à garder les plus énergiques des gamins relativement calme.

De plus, dans sa jeunesse, Miss Thornston avait été une baroudeuse. La plupart de ses cours, elle les passait à raconter ses aventures dans des contrées reculées où des créatures ou des sorciers vicieux l'avaient attaquée. Et la DCFM, tous ces sorts qu'elle leur enseignait maintenant, lui avait permis de s'en sortir. Voilà de quoi donner l'envie à n'importe qui d'apprendre ces formules qui paraissaient horriblement ennuyeuses. Mais apparemment, le sort de « Jambenconton » était on ne peut plus efficace contre le dangereux Frollak baveux. Même si Raiponce n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que c'était exactement, un Frollak(2).

Ça, c'était le plan pour les jours de semaine. Le weekend, cela changeait du tout au tout.

Enfin, du tout au tout, pas vraiment. Le matin conservait les mêmes rituels, à savoir se réveiller, lancer le sort, se laver, ranger, lire, faire ses cheveux et nourrir Pascal. Sauf que, au lieu de laisser son reptile sur place, elle le sortait de sa cage et le plaçait sur son épaule.

Discrètement caché par ses cheveux, Pascal restait là pendant tout le déjeuner. Ensuite, elle parlait une dizaine de minutes par miroirs interposés avec sa mère. Enfin, vers 9h, Raiponce partait à la bibliothèque, où elle faisait ses devoirs, parfois en compagnie d'autres Serdaigle, parfois seule ou, en de rares occasions, accompagnée par son partenaire de potion, Jack Overland.

Une fois tout cela fait, elle rangeait ses affaires et là, la véritable journée commençait. Selon son humeur du jour, elle choisissait un étage, puis une aile. Et elle commençait son exploration. Au début, elle déambulait au gré de ses envies. Mais au fur et à mesure de l'année, elle avait acquis une certaine méthode.

D'abord, elle repérait les tableaux. La plupart du temps, une ou deux flatteries suffisaient à leur faire révéler ce qu'ils savaient sur le couloir, voire le mot de passe nécessaire à leur ouverture, dévoilant la salle, ou parfois le couloir, qu'ils cachaient derrière eux. Bien sûr, cela ne marchait pas à chaque fois et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir si la peinture avait tout dit. Il fallait donc revenir plusieurs fois, reparler avec les tableaux.

Une fois cela fait, elle vérifiait toutes les portes, marquait sur une feuille celles qui ne s'ouvraient pas, avant de retourner interroger les tableaux. À midi, elle partait manger, puis elle recommençait la même chose l'après-midi.

À ce rythme, les weekends passaient aussi vite que les semaines. Bien vite, Noël arriva. Elle passa les deux semaines près de sa mère, avant de repartir vers le Château. Les adieux furent une nouvelle fois bercés par les larmes de la plus âgée, pendant que la petite fille essayait tant bien que mal de retenir les siennes.

Les mois passèrent, mars arriva et avec lui, le redoux. Raiponce découvrit un de ces nombreux petits bonheurs qui faisaient une belle journée : marcher pieds nus. Depuis qu'elle avait oublié de remettre ses chaussures en sortant de sa petite salle-cascade du rez-de-chaussée, elle retirait ses chaussures dès qu'elle partait en exploration.

Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, elle donna naissance à une nouvelle légende. Fin du mois de mai, tout Poudlard connaissait le Va-Nu-Pieds, un esprit qu'on ne voyait jamais et qui ne laissait derrière lui qui de toutes petites empreintes de pieds nus.

Personne ne soupçonna jamais la délicate petite Serdaigle blonde, qui prenait bien garde de toujours nettoyer ses pieds et de remettre ses chaussures quand elle sortait de ces couloirs poussiéreux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les examens de Première Année, qui n'étaient pas bien compliqués pour qui avait un tant soit peu révisé, ne virent aucun échec parmi ceux qui les passèrent.

Ainsi, le 30 juin, Jack, Raiponce, Harold et Mérida prirent place dans le Poudlard Express, faisant route vers la capitale anglaise. Mais bientôt, dans deux mois, ils reprendraient ce même train pour retourner au Vieux Château. Bientôt, le Projet A allait naître.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) La légende de Daphné, métamorphosée en laurier par son père pour lui permettre d'échapper aux amours d'Apollon, est réellement racontée dans les Métamorphoses d'Ovide.

(2) Vu qu'Aangelik n'a pas compris, je précise : une « zinne », c'est un coup de sang, un acte irréfléchi (je crois que c'est de l'argot belge : ) )

(3) Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, Miss Thornston est une horrible menteuse qui invente des histoires pour donner à ses élèves l'envie d'apprendre. Alors je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'est un Frollak Baveux. Probablement un amphibien, bleu, de 1m30 de haut. Un truc du style.

Voilà, le chapitre 5.2. Franchement, le 5.1. était une horreur. Il mélangeait la première partie de celui-ci, qui était deux à trois fois plus petite, en y intercalant les lettres aux parents et finissait sur une espèce de résumé mal fait de reste de l'année.

Je tiens à le préciser, l'arbre-télépathe est une de mes inventions, bien que ce soit fortement inspiré du monde de Terry Pratchett, où les objets et animaux finissent par avoir des caractéristiques étranges à cause d'une surexposition à la magie.

On se retrouve lundi prochain, pour le Chapitre 6 : Premières vacances.

3923 mots.


	9. Chapitre 6 : Premières vacances d'été

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

Et je me suis rendu-compte d'une chose : Je n'ai pas énormément de reviews (6 ou 7 par chapitres, ce qui est déjà pas mal du tout, mais peu quand on voit qu'une quarantaine de personnes arrivent jusqu'au chapitre 5), mais j'ai des revieweurs d'une fidélité à toute épreuves. Alors merci à vous, Plume1304, Emmawh, Aangelik, Deadlyfury, Were-Wouf, Isis Nephtys et Philou.

Philou : Merci pour ta review ! J'avoue avoir seulement survolé la première année, mais il ne s'y passait rien d'intéressant et j'aurai fini par vous saoüler à décrire les cours ). Mais les années à venir vont être plus approfondies, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Partie 3 : Tout ce met en place.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 6 : Premières vacances d'été**

Jack s'ennuyait. Enfin, il s'ennuyait souvent, mais là, encore plus que d'habitude. Quand on a vécu à Poudlard pendant 10 mois, c'est dur de revenir à une vie plus « banale ». Même si banal n'était pas un adjectif que l'on pouvait facilement associer à la famille Overland.

De plus, il se retrouvait seul. Avant de partir pour Poudlard, Jack avait l'habitude de jouer avec sa sœur. Habitant au beau milieu de la campagne, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de voir énormément d'autres enfants, alors ils se contentaient l'un de l'autre, Emma acceptant de jouer au foot et Jack ne ronchonnant pas quand il s'agissait de faire une marelle.

Seulement, Emma, plutôt que d'attendre que son frère revienne de l'école, s'était faite un nouvel ami. Un certain « Jamie ». Et depuis, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié Jack, demandant presque tous les matins à sa mère de la conduire jusque chez ce… cet…. Ce voleur de sœur !

De ce fait, Jack se retrouvait seul et, comme on il l'avait déjà souligné, il s'ennuyait. Sa mère et son grand-père avaient bien essayé de le distraire, l'une en l'attelant à ses devoirs de vacances, le faisant rapidement fuir, l'autre en l'emmenant dans son atelier de jouets, d'où le jeune sorcier avait réussi à se faire mettre dehors par le vieil homme en moins de cinq minutes, ayant provoqué, sans que lui-même sache exactement de quelle manière, un incendie qui avait détruit tout un circuit de train en bois.

Depuis, les journées de Jack se partageaient entre les solitaires, jeu de carte que Sandy, un ami de son grand-père, lui avait appris et auquel il ne gagnait jamais, le matin et les après-midi qu'il passait au bord du lac, gelant et dégelant successivement l'eau près des rives, tout en discutant intérieurement avec la Voix. Avec toute la mauvaise volonté possible, il finit même par faire ses devoirs de vacances.

Et puis, le 1er septembre arriva.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida, pour sa part, n'était pas loin de désespérer. Sous la houlette de sa mère, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'écrire une dissertation de trente cm de parchemin sur le thème de : « La troisième révolution des Gobelins de l'Ouest de la France ».

Élinor avait en effet décrété que sa fille n'était pas digne de confiance par rapport à la rédaction de ses devoirs de vacances. Pire même, elle semblait considérer que le cursus de Poudlard souffrait de graves manquements et avait commencé à dispenser elle-même des cours à sa fille.

La matin, la rousse devait donc se rendre à neuf heure dans un bureau réquisitionné par la Lady Dunbroch, où celle-ci relisait les rédactions de sa fille, la faisait recommencer si elle les jugeait mal faites. Puis, vers 11h, elle apprenait à Mérida l'Histoire et la Géographie d'Écosse, la musique ou la broderie, selon ses envies et ce, jusqu'à 13h, heure de table.

Ensuite, l'après-midi, c'était métamorphose, métamorphose et… métamorphose. Mérida entendait encore sa mère lui répéter à tout bouts de champs : « Les Dunbroch sont une référence en matière de métamorphose, et surtout de métamorphose animale, depuis 7 générations. Il est hors-de-question que tu remettes cette tradition en cause ». Alors, elle lui faisait réviser absolument TOUS les sorts de première, plusieurs fois, et commençait même à lui apprendre ceux de deuxième.

En bref, quand 16h sonnait et qu'Élinor libérait enfin sa fille, celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie : dormir.

Quelques fois, quand sa mère était trop occupée, Mérida avait quartier-libre. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Elle devait alors s'occuper des trois monstres qui lui servaient de petits frères. Pendant son année à Poudlard, les garçons avaient réussi à faire fuir pas moins de 7 nounous différentes. La dernière en date, une certaine « Marise Popper », ou un truc du style, avait même fui en s'envolant à l'aide de son parapluie.

La jeune fille n'espérait donc qu'une chose : que ces maudites vacances finissent. Elle n'avait même plus le temps d'aller dans la forêt.

Et enfin, le 1er septembre arriva.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant ce temps, tout au sud de l'Angleterre, Raiponce regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'impression de revenir un an en arrière.

On aurait pu croire que, après avoir constaté que sa fille était capable de prendre soin d'elle toute seule pendant 10 mois, Gothel relâcherait un peu la bride. Que nenni. C'était encore pire. Dorénavant, même les fenêtres étaient bloquées par magie. Raiponce avait parfois l'impression d'être une princesse enfermée en haut d'une tour scellée. Et encore, la Princesse devait avoir un quota de sorties plus élevé que le sien.

Son seul rayon de soleil dans ce qui était devenu une morne routine, c'était le jeune garçon qu'elle avait rencontré peu de temps auparavant. Un certain Flynn Rider.

C'était un résident de l'orphelinat qui se situait à trois ou quatre kilomètres de chez elle. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix et ne l'avait jamais vu sans qu'une vitre les sépare. Ils avaient cependant trouvé un truc pour se parler. Pendant que sa mère était dans son laboratoire, la jeune fille prenait une feuille et un stylo, puis écrivait son message et passait le bout de papier par le petit jour entre la fenêtre et le rebord. De son côté, Flynn lisait le message puis écrivait sa réponse à l'aide du bic qu'il prenait soin d'emporter.

Au fil des jours, Raiponce finit par apprendre beaucoup sur Flynn. Il était le plus âgé de l'orphelinat, avait perdu tout espoir d'être un jour adopté, aimait bien inventer et raconter des histoires aux orphelins plus jeunes pour les aider à s'endormir et avait prévu de s'enfuir vers la ville dès qu'il aurait l'âge de quinze ans.

De son côté, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas lui dire grand-chose. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler qu'elle était une sorcière, ni lui dire que la maison était enchantée pour repousser les intrus. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment le jeune garçon avait fait pour passer les barrières. Peut-être que le fait qu'il soit moldu et mineur ne le rangeait pas dans la catégorie « menaces ».

Comme elle ne pouvait pas parler de tout cela, elle lui racontait ce qu'elle aimait faire. Les peintures qu'elle avait faites depuis son retour. Ses jeux avec Pascal. Ses efforts un peu vains pour jouer correctement de la guitare.

Les jours passèrent, les deux enfants continuèrent de se voir, sans que Gothel, absorbée par ses recherches, ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Fin août, Raiponce finit par dire, ou plutôt par écrire, à Flynn qu'elle repartirait bientôt pour l'Écosse. Tentant de rester enjoué, le jeune homme lui fit passer un « On se reverra à Noël » plein d'espoir par-dessous la fenêtre.

Et puis, le 1er septembre arriva.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et au Nord du Pays de Galle, Harold rangeait différentes armes sur le râtelier de la forge de Gueulfort. Suite à son retour de Poudlard, Stoïk avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de participer à l'entrainement Dragon.

Participer à cet entraînement, cela avait été son rêve, quand il était plus jeune. Un rêve qui, une fois concrétisé, était vite devenu un cauchemar. Même s'il possédait une connaissance approfondie des dragons, Harold était tout simplement trop faible pour soulever un bouclier ou une épée. Et ça, c'était un sérieux désavantage face à un lézard cracheur de feu furieux. Après avoir manqué de finir grillé à la première séance, Harold avait réussi à convaincre Gueulfort, qui faisait office d'entraineur, de le dispenser d'entraînement, sans pour autant en parler à son père.

Après de nombreuses suppliques, le viking plus âgé avait fini par accepter, à deux conditions : Harold assisterait à tous les entraînements et il viendrait l'aider à la forge durant le weekend. Le jeune sorcier s'était empressé d'accepter.

Il passait donc ses journées assis sur les gradins de l'arène, à regarder les autres enfants de son âge combattre, fiers d'être l'avenir de cette coutume qu'Harold considérait comme barbare. D'un autre côté, la situation n'avait pas que des désavantages. Le garçon était plus qu'heureux de pourvoir observer ses animaux préférés de près. Et puis, il y avait…. Astrid. L'amour de jeunesse d'Harold. Qui lui semblait encore plus belle, illuminée par les flammes multicolores des différents dragons. Même si la jeune fille ne semblait pas se souvenir de l'existence d'Harold.

La plupart du temps, les recrues affrontaient les dragons spécifiques à Beurk. Parfois, l'arène disposait aussi d'exemplaires un peu plus rares, comme les Verts Gallois ou les Noirs des Hébrides. Il y avait cependant un dragon que les élèves n'affrontaient jamais : le Furie Nocturne. Pourquoi ? Car on n'avait jamais réussi à en attraper un. C'était le but ultime des Horrib'Haddock depuis près de cinq générations. Attraper et tuer le premier Furie Nocturne de l'histoire de Beurk.

Le weekend, quand l'entraînement était suspendu, le jeune Haddock partait aider le viking estropié à la forge. Gueulfort ne le laissait jamais s'approcher des flammes, mais lui confiait le rangement de sa réserve, ou l'affûtage des épées. Rien de bien intéressant.

Le seul problème, c'était que tout cela était chronophage. Au point qu'Harold en était réduit à faire ses devoirs le soir ou durant la nuit et à attendre impatiemment que l'heure de retourner à Poudlard sonne.

Et enfin, le 1er septembre arriva.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

11h. Le Poudlard Express fila tout droit vers l'Écosse. Et sur les quai 9 ¾, ne restait que les parents d'élèves, qui fixaient le panache de fumée qui s'éloignait.

Parmi eux, les réactions étaient assez disparates. Certains laissaient leurs larmes couler, d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal de rester maître d'eux. Mais tous, ou du moins la plupart, étaient quelques peu abasourdis et perdus de voir leurs enfants s'éloigner ainsi, que ce soit pour la première ou la septième fois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans le train, l'ambiance était loin d'être aussi morose. Bien sûr, certains élèves, surtout des Premières Années, se mettaient à pleurer suite à la séparation, mais cela leur passait bien vite.

Dans le wagon n°7, Jack s'était installé avec Marius. Quelques autres Serpentard les avaient rejoints plus tard, mais les deux garçons étaient dans leur bulle, Marius racontant ses vacances en Europe à son ami.

« - Et là, une espèce de de poisson géant sort du canal et se met à marcher. Le guide nous a dit qu'il appartenait à l'espèce des Saturnyniens(1) et que les Doges, les maîtres-sorciers de la ville, avaient conclu un pacte avec eux. Ils protègent la cité et les sorciers s'arrangent pour que les moldus ne les découvrent pas. Après Venise, on est parti à Paris, parce que Mère voulait absolument faire les magasins sur les Champs-Élysées. Après on est enfin rentré à la maison.

- Comment vous avez réussi à faire tout ça en deux mois ?

- Bah, on a l'habitude. Ils me trainent un peu partout depuis que je sais marcher. Trois mois avant de partir, ils font un plan de route que l'on doit absolument suivre sous peine que mon père refasse une crise de nerfs, comme à Berlin Est il y a trois ans.

- Il a fait une crise de nerfs parce que vous n'aviez pas suivi le plan ? questionna Jack.

- Non, parce qu'on lui avait volé sa baguette. Il s'est mis à renverser toutes les tables du restaurant, accusant chaque serveur qui s'approchait d'être coupable du vol. C'était drôle. Ca l'était moins quand on a dû le récupérer au poste de police, répondit Marius ».

La narration des vacances fut vite expédiée, Jack n'ayant pas grand-chose à raconter. Très vite, Marius sortit son jeu de cartes explosives. Jack ayant déjà démontré son incapacité à jouer correctement aux cartes, il perdit les 7 parties qui suivirent. Ils avaient commencé à comparer leurs collections de cartes de chocogrenouilles, quand une tête inconnue fit irruption dans le wagon.

« - Il est temps de mettre vos uniformes, les informa le garçon, que son badge identifiait comme Préfet. Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans une quinzaine de minutes.

- Bien reçu », lui répondirent les deux Serpentard.

Ils rangèrent les différents jeux sortis au cours du voyage, avant d'enfiler leurs robes. Effectivement, moins de quinze minutes plus tard, le train ralentit, avant de s'arrêter. Les deux amis descendirent sur le quai, avant d'être emportés par la foule.

« - On ne prend pas les barques, cette année ? demanda Jack

- Non, c'est réservé aux Premières Années, histoire que le Château leur fasse une grande impression. Mais nous, on a droit à un truc tout aussi classe », répondit l'autre garçon, en entraînant son ami vers des calèches… qui ne semblait attachées à aucun équidé capable de les tirer.

Jack, contrairement aux autres Deuxième Année, ne fût pas émerveillé par ces calèches. Il en fut même effrayé.

« - Regarde Haddock, lui signala Marius, sans remarquer le malaise de Jack. Le voilà qu'il caresse l'air comme s'il y avait des chevaux pour tirer les voitures. »

Jack tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, confus. Mais il y avait des chevaux devant la voiture. Et il était dur de les manquer.

Enfin, chevaux, c'était vite dit. Ce qui était attaché aux calèches avait la forme générale d'un cheval, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Le… euh… truc, semblait n'être fait que d'os et de peau noire comme le charbon. De plus, les équidés squelettiques possédaient une paire d'yeux rouges comme l'enfer, exempt de toute pupille ou iris. Juste une boule rouge écarlate enfoncée dans leur crâne. Des ailes, semblables à celles de chauve-souris géantes, étaient actuellement repliées sur leur dos, rajoutaient un peu plus à l'horreur, les faisant ressembler à des chevaux démoniaques.

Remarquant enfin que son ami ne semblait pas se sentir au mieux de sa forme, Marius finit par l'entraîner dans la calèche, le forçant à s'asseoir sur les banquettes aux tissus rêches. Une fois que toutes les portes furent fermées, les calèches se mirent en route.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année arrivèrent devant le Grande Porte de Poudlard. Jack, qui avait profité du voyage pour se remettre de sa vision, se dépêcha de descendre de la voiture, évitant de regarder les chevaux. Il se laissa emporter par les autres élèves vers la Grande Salle, où la répartition allait bientôt commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mérida était assise à la table des Gryffondor, entourée par ses envahissants cousins. Elle qui avait vu la Grande Salle tous les jours pendant une dizaine de mois, elle remarquait que l'on avait sorti le grand jeu pour les nouveaux. Les bannières des maisons semblaient comme neuves. Les assiettes brillaient tellement que l'on pouvait s'en servir comme miroir. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans l'air, sous le plafond magique et illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur tamisée. Et bien sûr, sur l'estrade devant la table des professeurs, trônait ce qui deviendrait bientôt l'élément le plus impressionnant de toute cette mise en scène. Sur son tabouret siégeait le Choixpeau Magique.

Toute à ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Mcgonagall ouvrit les portes d'un grand geste, entrant avec à sa suite une foule de Première Année. Le professeur marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'estrade, laissant les enfants au pied de celle-ci. Au moment où la vieille femme se plaça aux côtés de l'artefact, une déchirure sur le bord de celui-ci s'ouvrit en grand, et une voix grave, une voix que Mérida avait entendu il y a un an jour pour jour à l'intérieur même de sa tête, commença à chanter.

_**« Voici maintenant mille ans… »**_

« Ennuyeux », décréta la rousse. Plutôt que d'écouter palabrer ce vieux bout de tissu, elle se tourna vers deux de ses cousins, Fred et George, qui semblaient préparer un mauvais coup. C'est ainsi qu'elle passa la demi-heure qui suivit à écouter les jumeaux préparer leur plan de commande de stock de bombabouses depuis Pré-au-Lard, et tout cela en passant sous le nez de l'horrible concierge, Argus Rusard.

À la fin de la Répartition, Gryffondor avait gagné sept nouveaux membres, trois garçons et quatre filles. Comme l'année dernière, Dumbledore se contenta de quelques mots, à vrai dire une blague bizarre à laquelle Mcgonagall, assise à sa droite, coupa court, avant de faire apparaître la nourriture dans les plats disposés sur les tables.

Durant le repas, la Gryffondor laissa trainer son regard sur toute la salle. Elle finit par repérer Harold, assis à la table des Poufsouffle. Puis son regard dériva sur Overland, qui fusillait le dit Harold du regard. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se fit la remarque qu'il faudrait un jour qu'elle essaye de trouver pourquoi le Serpentard en voulait tellement à son ami. Elle continua de balader ses yeux un peu partout, avant de tomber sur la table des Serdaigles. Assise là, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait croisée l'année passée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Finalement, elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Peut-être que cette année, l'occasion se présenterait.

Le souper prit fin, laissant à Dumbledore l'occasion de faire son traditionnel laïus sur les règles de Poudlard. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mérida quand le vieux sorcier rappela qu'il était formellement interdit de se rendre dans le Forêt. Le Directeur finit par les libérer, les Première Année suivant les Préfets et les autres prenant un chemin qu'ils avaient mille fois emprunté l'année précédente.

En s'affalant sur son lit, la jeune fille se dit que le Château Magique lui avait vraiment manqué.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Haddock, ton horaire.

- Merci Turner», répondit le jeune garçon.

Mordant distraitement dans un petit pain, Harold prit la feuille que lui tendait la Préfète. Continuant son déjeuner, il parcouru distraitement le bout de papier, avant que ses yeux ne se bloquent sur une case.

L'année précédente, tous ses cours étaient en commun avec les Gryffondors. Mais apparemment, la situation ne convenait pas au Directeur, qui l'avait dit dans son discours d'accueil. « La situation est à l'entraide et à l'entente, aujourd'hui plus que jamais ». Ce qui fait qu'il allait maintenant devoir suivre la moitié de ses classes en compagnie des Serpentards. Et qui dit Serpentard, dit Overland. Ô joie. Il n'aurait même plus Mérida pour lui donner des conseils en Métamorphose. L'année commençait vraiment mal.

Attrapant son sac, le jeune Poufsouffle se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée. « Botanique », lut-il. En compagnie des Gryffondor. Au moins, sa journée connaissait un bon début, elle. Approchant des serres, il se dirigea vers la n°1, là où se déroulaient habituellement les cours du Professeur Chourave.

Professeur qui était déjà présente sur place. Mrs. Chourave était une petite femme, potelée, aux cheveux bruns jamais coiffés et au chapeau toujours de travers, couvert de terre et de feuilles, même le matin.

« - Mr. Haddock ? s'étonna-t-elle. Il me semblait qu'il restait encore une petite dizaine de minutes avant le début du cours.

- Euh, c'est le cas, Madame, répondit Harold en consultant sa montre d'un rapide coup d'œil. Mais j'avais fini de manger alors…

- Bien, bien, le coupa-t-elle. Toujours aussi assidu à mon cours, à ce que je vois. C'est parfait que vous soyez venu plus tôt, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Nous avons cours dans la serre n°3, aujourd'hui.

- La n°3, madame ? » s'enquit le garçon.

Si la serre n°1 ne contenait rien de bien dangereux, tout au plus un vieux géranium dentu, la n°3 était la Serre où l'on rangeait toutes les plantes humanoïdes, comme la Voltiflor, une plante qui avait des jambes.

« - Oui. C'est la parfaite saison pour rempoter les mandragores. Mais pour cela, on va avoir besoin de fumier de dragon. Et vous savez que la magie et les excréments de dragon ne font pas bon ménage. Alors, il va falloir tout transporter à la main. Hagrid devait m'aider, mais il a des sombrals malades. Donc, il va falloir me donner un coup de main, jeune homme ! dit-elle en attrapant elle-même un des sacs pestilentiels à ses pieds.

- Des sombrals ? demanda Harold, tout en attrapant lui-même un sac.

- Ce sont les créatures qui tirent les calèches de Poudlard. Mais elles sont invisibles pour la plupart des gens, c'est normal si vous ne les avez pas vu hier.

- Ce sont des genres de chevaux noirs et avec la peau sur les os ?

- Vous en avez déjà vu dans des livres ?

- Euh, non. Je… Je les ai vus hier. »

La petite sorcière le regarda, interloquée, mais ne fit pas de remarque. En deux allés-retours, tous les sacs avaient été transportés. Le professeur lança à Harold un sort désodorisant, histoire de chasser l'odeur dragonesque, puis lui attribua 10 points pour son aide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres élèves arrivèrent, y compris Mérida, qui se plaça à côté d'Harold. Et le cours commença.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, Harold, requinqué par le cours de Botanique qu'il adorait, retourna dans sa Salle Commune, histoire de prendre les livres qui lui seraient utiles pour ses autres cours. En passant, il remarqua un nouveau papier sur le tableau d'affichage.

« Essai de Quidditch, venez nombreux ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raiponce soupira de bonheur. Elle avait attendu cela toute la semaine. En fait, juste trois jours, vu que le 1er septembre était un mardi et qu'ils n'avaient eu cours qu'à partir du mercredi. Mais trois jours, c'était long.

Enfin, maintenant que le samedi était arrivé, elle pouvait s'adonner à son passe-temps préféré. Pascal sur l'épaule, elle était repartie en exploration. Assise dans sa salle-cascade du Rez-de-chaussée, elle avait longuement hésité. Quel étage choisir ? Et quelle aile, quel couloir ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle avait fini par se décider pour un couloir de l'aile nord du sixième étage, une partie du Château déjà exploré l'année passée, mais elle était sûre que le Tableau d'Hildegarde la Malchanceuse, une sorcière du XIXème siècle connue pour s'être cassé 157 os sur les 206 que contenait le corps, ne lui avait pas dit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Sur le chemin, elle repensa à ses trois jours de cours. Notamment au cours de métamorphose. Et à sa rencontre avec Mérida Dunbroch, une fille qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée mais qui, apparemment, voulait essayer de devenir, si pas une amie, au moins une connaissance proche.

Raiponce finit par arriver dans le couloir qu'elle voulait explorer. Elle repéra bien vite le tableau d'Hildegarde, qui fit un grand sourire en la voyant arriver. Elle se faisait parfois la réflexion que les tableaux oubliaient volontairement des détails quand ils lui disaient quelque chose, pour la forcer à revenir leur parler.

« - Miss Tower ! Comment allez-vous, très chère ? s'enquit le tableau.

- Bien, Mrs Hidlegarde. Et vous-même ? »

Et le tableau se mit à parler, parler, parler. Sans s'arrêter. Raiponce essayait tant bien que mal de repérer les éléments intéressants dans les paroles du tableau, mais elle disait tant de choses. Puis, la jeune fille regarda l'heure, pour blanchir subitement.

« - Et il y avait ces quatre garçons, il y a quelques années. Ils venaient souvent dans le coin. Je me demande s'ils n'avaient pas une cachette dans ce couloir ou…

- Mrs Hildegarde, je suis désolée, mais je dois y aller. Je reviendrai vous voir, pour que vous continuiez cette passionnante histoire, l'interrompit la jeune fille, pour ensuite se précipiter vers le parc du Château.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, ma chère. À bientôt », s'écria le tableau.

Complètement essoufflée, Raiponce arriva à destination, où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes.

« - Eh bien, tu as failli être en retard. Deux minutes plus tard, et tu étais refusée. La ponctualité est très importante, si tu veux être acceptée chez nous.

- Je… Je, ahana-t-elle, je suis désolée. J'avais pas vu l'heure, répondit-elle, reprenant son souffle contre un poteau.

- Mouais. Bon si vous êtes ici, ce que vous aimez votre maison. Vous aimez la gloire, la sueur, les larmes. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous aimez le Quidditch… Alors, vous l'aimez, le Quidditch ?

- Oui, lui répondirent les élèves présents.

- J'ai rien entendu !

- OUI !

- On dit « Oui, Capitaine ! »

- OUI CAPITAINE ! crièrent ses interlocuteurs.

- Bien. Tous les postes sont remis en jeu. Alors, vous allez vous séparer en quatre. Les attrapeurs, vous vous mettez là. Les batteurs, à ma droite. Les gardiens, près des anneaux et les poursuiveurs, devant moi. »

Raiponce se plaça dans le groupe des poursuiveurs.

« - Aujourd'hui, vous allez jouer sur les balais de l'école, histoire d'être à égalité. Si vous êtes pris, il faudra vous acheter un balai, l'équipe vous aidera à le choisir. Ou alors, jouer sur un des balais de l'école, mais ils ne valent pas grand-chose. Nous allons commencer par les Poursuiveurs. Prenez un balai et suivez-moi ».

L'heure qui suivit ne fut, pour Raiponce, qu'un enchaînement de passes, du marquage de buts et de figures à apprendre le plus vite possible. À la fin, elle était complètement moulue. Satisfaite d'elle-même, mais cassée en deux.

« - Les résultats seront affichés demain midi. Maintenant, je vous prierai de retourner à vos occupations, histoire de ne pas déconcentrer ceux qui vont suivre, leur dit le Capitaine de l'équipe. »

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois retournée dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, elle s'affala dans un des fauteuils, où elle s'endormit comme une souche.

Le dimanche midi sembla arriver avec la lenteur d'un escargot nain asthmatique. Mais enfin, le papier fut affiché.

« Attrapeur : Arthur Hubart »

« Gardien : Alizée Farth »

« Batteurs : Brad Jurmis et Mickael Ris »

« Poursuiveurs : Zélie Thorn, Raiponce Tower, Alexandre Mazer »

« Raiponce Tower » relut-elle. Elle était prise. Elle-était-prise.

« - JE SUIS PRISE ! hurla-t-elle »

Puis elle s'arrêta. Maintenant, il allait falloir convaincre sa mère. Ugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Pour voir à quoi ressemblent les Saturnyniens, ce sont des aliens de la série Doctor Who. Ils suffit donc, de taper leur nom dans google image.

Et la partie 3 débute. Elle sera probablement un peu plus longue plus longue que les parties 1 et 2 (quatre ou cinq chapitres), car on va plus s'attarder sur les évènements, au lieu de survoler comme on l'avait fait avec la Première Année de nos héros. J'avoue que le titre du chapitre est un peu mensonger, vu que les vacances en elles-mêmes ne prennent même pas la moitié du chapitre.

L'animal qui tire les calèches est un Sombral. C'est un animal créé par Rowling que j'ai essayé de décrire le mieux possible. Sa particularité est qu'il ne peut être vu que par les gens qui ont vu et compris la mort, plus cas particuliers. La raison pour laquelle Harold peut les voir, est assez claire, je pense (sinon, voir Prologue) et pour Jack… et bien ça épaissit un peu plus le mystère.

Et j'ai décidé de mettre Raiponce comme joueuse de Quidditch. La plupart du temps, on voit Mérida comme joueuse de Gryffondor. Mais bon, elle a déjà les visites de la forêt avec Harold et le Projet qui va arriver, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps-libre, à cette pauvre enfant.

On se retrouve lundi prochain pour la chapitre 7 : Sortilèges, Quidditch et Maraudeurs

4308 mots.


	10. Chapitre 7 : Sortilèges, Quidditch et Ma

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction, et merci beaucoup à Emmawh, Isis Nephtys, Philou, Were-Wouf, DeadlyFury et à la petite nouvelle : Coralinda.

Philou : Le lien entre Mérida et Raiponce va effectivement naître, mais on n'en entendra pas réellement parler avant le chapitre 11. Et Harold ne va pas se lier aux autres (excepté Mérida) avant longtemps. Pour la Voix, ce n'est ni celle de Pitch (reconverti en voisin grincheux, voir Bonus 2), ni Voldemort. Ce qui laisse encore une infinité de possibilités. Les cours de Botanique commencent bien en première (dans mes souvenirs), mais on en entend parler qu'au début du livre 2. On ne verra pas de relations amoureuses avant un bon petit moment.

Merci pour tout tes compliments (et désolé de cette réponse expéditive, mais les RAR dans les chapitres sont normalement proscrits. Si tu me laisse une adresse mail ou mieux, si tu t'inscris sur le site, ce qui a pas mal d'avantages, je me ferais une joie de te répondre plus en détails).

Coralinda : Tant que tu en laisse une à la fin de review, ne pas laisser un mot dans les chapitres précédent n'est pas grave ). Et j'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir. Aangelik se charge déjà de corriger, mais je lui ai demandé et cela ne lui pose pas de problème que cette histoire ait plusieurs bêta. Donc, si tu savais me laisser une adresse mail. Ensuite, Jack a un peu échappé à mon contrôle. Il n'était pas censé prendre des proportions pareilles mais c'est pas plus mal. Et en plus, il aura bientôt sa punition. Et pour Flynn, et bien ce n'est pas un personnage que j'apprécie franchement donc le mettre en moldu me servait. On le reverra d'ici le chapitre 9.

Merci pour tout tes compliments (et désolé de cette réponse expéditive, mais les RAR dans les chapitres sont normalement proscrits. Si tu me laisse une adresse mail ou mieux, si tu t'inscris sur le site, ce qui a pas mal d'avantages, je me ferais une joie de te répondre plus en détails).

PS : Premier, pas première. Je suis du genre masculin : ).

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 7 : Sortilèges, Quidditch et Maraudeurs**

Mérida, assise sur le banc de l'arbre-table qui était devenu leur point de rendez-vous à elle et à Harold, patientait. Ou plutôt, elle commençait à perdre patience.

Selon sa montre, il était presque 10h20. En clair, Harold avait vingt minutes de retard. Et vingt minutes, dehors, dans les bois, à la fin du mois d'octobre, c'était long. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, déçue que son ami l'ait oubliée, quand une branche craqua à sa gauche.

« - Enfin, s'exclama-t-elle, quand elle eut reconnu Harold. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissée poireauter aussi longtemps ? Il fait FROID, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

- Désolé. Je… J'étais occupé et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Encore à la bibliothèque, hein ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harold regarda sa montre. Neuf heure quarante-cinq. Il avait encore le temps de chercher un peu. Sûr du chemin à suivre, il se dirigea vers la section métamorphose, quand un livre, posé sur une table, attira son attention.

_« Sortilèges et Maléfices : Cessez enfin d'être une victime. »_ titrait le volume. « Cessez enfin d'être une victime », relut Harold. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il lui fallait. Attrapant le bouquin, il s'installa à une table, avant de s'intéresser à la table des matières. La plupart des sorts contenus dans le livre étaient soit sans intérêt, soit vraiment effrayants. Mais arrivé à la lettre « i », le Poufsouffle marqua un arrêt. Voilà peut-être le sort qu'il lui fallait.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre. 10h10. Il était en retard. Mérida allait le tuer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Non, rien, répondit le jeune homme à son amie, tout en s'assurant que son sac était bien fermé.

- Mouais. Bon, on fait quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- Ben, dit-il en sortant une carte partiellement complétée. On a fini cette partie la semaine dernière. Alors, on pourrait commencer un nouveau quartier. On n'a pas encore fait la partie Nord-Ouest.

- Mais c'est là qu'il y a… s'inquiéta Mérida.

- D'après Firenze, ce n'est pas dangereux tant qu'on ne s'approche pas trop. Et de toute façon, c'est à plus de 7km de la lisière, dans les Bois Perdus(1). Tant qu'on s'en tient au plan, il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

La Gryffondor sourit. Harold n'aurait jamais osé s'adresser comme cela à quelqu'un en dehors de la forêt. Mais les arbres semblaient provoquer un drôle de changement chez le jeune garçon. Comme si… comme si une autre partie de lui ressortait à l'ombre des bois. La rousse secoua la tête, histoire de chasser toutes ses pensées parasites, avant de reprendre la discussion.

« - Ok pour la partie Nord-Ouest, alors. T'as le sortilège ?

- Oui. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier. Tu sais t'en occuper ? »

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Harold était peut-être un expert en théorie et recherche, mais il avait de sérieuses lacunes en pratique. La première fois qu'ils avaient voulu tester le sortilège de cartographie qui leur permettait de créer un plan de la forêt au fur et à mesure de leurs explorations, le parchemin avait pris feu suite à un mauvais mouvement du garçon. Alors, maintenant qu'il commençait à se remplir, hors-de-question de prendre le risque de le laisser réessayer.

« - Voilà, dit Mérida. Maintenant, tout ce que l'on va découvrir aujourd'hui va s'ajouter. Prêt à partir ?

- Prêt ! répondit Harold, en rangeant ses chaussures dans un panier caché sous l'arbre-table.

- Un jour, tu vas marcher sur un truc empoisonné et on sera bon pour aller voir l'infirmière, soupira son amie en avisant ses pieds nus. J'espère que tu as déjà prévu une excuse à lui servir. »

Harold se contenta de s'enfoncer dans les fourrés. Mérida s'empressa de le suivre. Même pas dix mètres plus loin, le Poufsouffle s'était arrêté, s'extasiant devant une plante que Mérida s'avouait incapable de reconnaître.

« - Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- Évidemment ! C'est de l'ellébore. Je ne savais pas qu'on en trouvait dans la forêt. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des Billywigs(2) dans le coin.

- Si c'est le cas, mieux vaut pas traîner ici. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à flotter en l'air pendant deux jours. »

Mérida n'était peut-être pas l'experte en botanique du groupe, laissant ce plaisir trop théorique pour elle à Harold, mais elle s'y connaissait en bêtes, magiques ou non. Et avec les billywigs, des insectes bleus qui volaient si vite qu'ils en devenaient invisibles, le mieux était de quitter leur territoire le plus vite possible.

Le duo continua ses explorations. Harold répertoriait les plantes qu'il découvrait sur son carnet, et Mérida lui indiquait les animaux magiques dont elle repérait les traces, pour pouvoir tout noter sur la carte plus tard. Complètement plongés dans leurs recherches, les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent même pas la croix blanche apposée sur le tronc du chêne qu'ils venaient de dépasser.

Les deux sorciers étaient accroupis prêt d'un plan de mûrier magique, quand Mérida remarqua quelque chose de totalement anormal pour la Forêt Interdite. Elle était silencieuse.

« - Harold…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'essaye de voir si des botrucs(3) ont fait leur nid ici.

- Je… Je crois qu'on est allé trop loin.

- C'est pas le moment de paniquer par rapport au fait que l'on brise un des principaux règlements de Poudlard. Et probablement que l'on en brise plusieurs, en fait.

- Pas trop loin dans ce sens-là, idiot. Je crois qu'on s'est enfoncé dans les Bois Perdus. »

Harold se redressa d'un coup, la Forêt semblant se faire tout à coup plus menaçante.

« - On avait marqué la limite, non ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec une croix blanche, sur un arbre. Maintenant, on est peut-être passé devant.

- Le mieux, c'est de faire demi-tour. En plus, c'est par ici que se trouve la cuvette dont m'ont parlé les centaures. Même s'ils n'ont pas voulu me dire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- P-probablement des araignées géantes, dit Mérida, dont le visage semblait avoir été déserté par le sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ce…

- Plus tard », dit-elle en attrapant la manche du garçon, avant de se mettre à courir.

Dans l'arbre qui se dressait à moins d'un mètre, huit yeux noirs et luisants fixaient le dîner s'enfuir. Toutes les pattes se mirent en branle. Scrieeech allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. La nourriture est toujours meilleure quand elle a eu peur.

Harold avait justement remarqué l'immense arachnide qui s'était mise en mouvement.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

- Un acromentule, répondit son amie, tout en continuant à courir.

- J'avoue que ça m'aide pas des masses.

- Une araignée géante anthropophage vivant à Bornéo.

- C'est tout de suite plus clair. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, si elle vit à Bornéo ?

- Bordel, Harold, tais-toi et COURS ! »

Scrieeech rattrapait doucement ses proies. Encore quelques mètres, et elles seraient à point pour être dégustées. Ah, de belles proies pour elle toute seule. Un peu malingres, mais la chair humaine fraîche était trop rare pour cracher dessus. L'araignée sentait déjà la viande se dissoudre sous l'assaut de ses acides et…

La créature géante n'arriva jamais au bout de sa pensée. Deux sabots et 550 kilos de muscles lui défoncèrent l'abdomen. Ses pattes gesticulèrent quelques instants, avant de se recroqueviller vers le thorax dans un mouvement post-mortem.

Le centaure dégagea ses sabots du corps inerte, avant de tourner ses yeux bleus vers les deux enfants tétanisés par la peur. Peur de l'araignée qui avait failli les manger et peur de se regard glacé et accusateur.

« - Il me semblait t'avoir dit de rester éloigné du Nid des Araignées, jeune poulain.

- Firenze… commença Harold.

- Et pourtant, tu y es allé. Est-ce de l'idiotie ou de l'inconscience ?

- Je suis désolé, je…

- J'ai maintenant les sabots souillés de sang, par ta faute.

- Je… Je… tenta Harold.

- Et bien, retrouve ce courage qui t'as poussé à désobéir, jeune sot.

- Firenze, je…

- Parle ! s'énerva le centaure.

- Arrêtez ! intervint Mérida. On… On n'a pas fait exprès d'aller aussi loin. On n'a pas vu la croix sur l'arbre. Nous sommes désolés. Mais laissez Harold tranquille.

- Le courage des Gryffondors, constata Firenze, calmé. Pour aujourd'hui, je veux bien vous croire. Mais vous avez une dette envers moi. À cause de vous, j'ai dû tuer un habitant de la forêt et j'aurai à m'en expliquer. De plus, j'ai brisé la loi des centaures, en venant en aide à un humain.

- Nous, nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissants, Fils des Étoiles, répondit Harold, qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Les vieux noms ne te seront d'aucune utilité, jeune poulain. C'est la première et dernière fois que je vous aide. Si vous mettez une nouvelle fois votre vie en danger, vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-même.»

Le silence s'installa dans la clairière.

- Firenze… Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout ça, reprit Harold.

- Être désolé ne rendra pas la vie à cette créature.

- S'il y a la moindre chose que nous pouvons faire… commença Mérida.

- Je réclamerai le remboursement de ma dette en temps voulu. Maintenant, retournez au Château. Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui », conclut le centaure avant de tourner les sabots et de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre des vieux arbres.

Mérida et Harold restèrent seuls, avec le cadavre de l'arachnide, dans la clairière.

« - On a gaffé, hein ? dit l'Écossaise.

- Plutôt. Bon, allons-y, avant qu'une autre merde nous tombe dessus. »

Caché par les branches d'arbres, Firenze regardait les enfants s'éloigner. Une part de lui s'en voulait de s'être montré aussi dur. L'autre, qui avait pour l'instant la majorité, lui rappelait le sang qui tâchait ses sabots par la faute de ces inconscients. En soupirant, le centaure se dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas fait pour gérer des enfants. Encore moins des enfants humains.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jack était bien. Enroulé dans sa couverture, il n'avait aucunement l'envie de bouger. Surtout que l'on était samedi, alors rien ni personne ne le ferait sortir de son lit.

« - Debout Jack ! » s'écria quelqu'un en lui arrachant violemment sa couverture.

Rien, si ce n'était son imbécile de meilleur ami.

« - Marius, grogna-t-il, en essayant de récupérer sa couverture. Laisse-moi dormir.

- Là, tu rêves. Je t'avais dit, hier, d'aller te coucher tôt.

- On est samedi. N'as-tu pas un peu de pitié pour le pauvre Jack et son besoin de sommeil ? geignit le paresseux.

- Je n'ai de pitié pour personne, et surtout pas pour toi. Allez, debout, on va se retrouver aux pires places si l'on traine encore.

- Aux pires places pour quoi ? demanda Jack, maintenant redressé.

- Mais pour le match ! »

Ah. Oui. Le match de Quidditch. Marius lui en avait parlé pendant toute la semaine. Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Il entendait encore le jeune homme : « Il est impératif d'être présent pour supporter nos camarades », lui avait-il dit. Il ne savait même pas que Marius connaissait le mot « Impératif ». Et à vrai dire, lui-même n'était pas vraiment sûr du sens.

Soupirant, Jack attrapa ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain du dortoir. Le bon côté d'avoir été réveillé aussi tôt, c'était qu'il n'aurait pas à se battre pour être le premier dans la salle de bain.

Tout en faisant ses ablutions, Jack se remémora les deux mois et demi qui venaient de s'écouler. Cours, devoirs, blagues avec Marius,… C'était passé étonnamment vite. Même si les cours, surtout celui de métamorphose, étaient souvent barbants. Heureusement, ce serait bientôt les vacances de Noël, et le retour à la maison. Malheureusement, Noël signifiait aussi le solstice et le rituel avec…

« - Bon, Jack, tu te grouilles ? On va être en retard. Il est bientôt 8h ! s'écria Marius de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Huit heure ? Tu te fous de moi ? Le match ne commence pas avant 9h30. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de me réveiller aussi tôt ?

- Ben je te l'ai dit. Si l'on traine, on aura des mauvaises places. Et puis, il faut encore déjeuner et tu prends toujours une plombe pour manger. Maintenant, sors de là.

- TA GUEULE ! » cria une voix venant du dortoir.

Apparemment, Ashton Barcke n'avait que moyennement apprécié d'être réveillé aussi tôt. Et connaissant la brute, Jack préférait sortir en vitesse histoire de sauver son meilleur ami de l'œil au beurre noir qu'il ne tarderait probablement pas à avoir. Se séchant en vitesse, il enfila son pantalon ainsi que l'éternel pull bleu si vieux qu'il commençait à blanchir sur les coutures. Sortant de la salle d'eau, il attrapa sa veste, sa baguette et Marius, avant de foncer hors de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Jack essaya de se rappeler les règles du Quidditch. À vrai dire, le sport ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il adorait voler, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi l'intérêt de lancer une balle au travers d'anneaux géants. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Marius de le traîner à chaque match et d'avoir essayé de le convaincre de participer aux sélections de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui cherchait un attrapeur. C'était d'ailleurs un certain « Higgs » qui avait été choisi.

D'une manière machinale, il s'installa à sa place habituelle, sans même remarquer qu'il s'était mis juste à côté de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce ne fût que quand Marius, reconverti en mère poule pour l'occasion, se fit remarquer en essayant de gaver Higgs qu'il y prêta attention.

« - Tu devrais quand même prendre un toast. C'est pas bon de voler le ventre vide, asséna Marius.

- Fous-moi la paix, Dixon. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais pas faim, lui répondit l'attrapeur.

-Mais quand même. Juste un petit toast.

- Bon, Higgs, on peut y aller ou ta maman n'a pas fini ses recommandations ? demanda Adrian Fletch, capitaine de l'équipe.

Higgs ne laissa pas passer sa chance. Avant même la fin de la phrase, il s'était levé et précipité loin de Marius. Le reste de l'équipe partit à sa suite.

« - Tu le connais ? demanda Jack.

- Non. Mais c'est notre attrapeur et je suis persuadé qu'il va rater son coup, s'il part le ventre vide, répondit Marius.

- Tu as conscience d'être effrayant ? s'enquit Jack, tout en beurrant sa tartine.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler », dit son ami, avant de mordre dans son propre toast.

Le jeune homme soupira. De toutes les personnes de Serpentard, voire de Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'il devienne ami avec cet olibrius, comme disait son grand-père.

Pressé par Marius, Jack engloutit son déjeuner, avant d'être trainé de force vers le stade de Quidditch, qui se trouvait dans la partie est du parc.

Arrivé au stade, le duo s'installa tout en haut des gradins, et loin de la tribune des professeurs. « Les meilleures places », d'après Marius. Il n'empêche qu'au match précédent, les « meilleures places » étaient celles tout en bas des gradins. Il faudrait un jour qu'on explique à Jack les critères de son ami.

Après 30 minutes d'attente, alors que les gradins commençaient sérieusement à se remplir, le commentateur vint prendre sa place juste devant les gradins réservés aux Professeurs. C'était un certain « Lee Jordan », un ami des jumeaux Weasley, d'après ce que Jack savait. Et avec son habit entièrement bleu et bronze, on avait du mal à le croire totalement impartial.

Enfin, le match commença.

« - Chers élèves de Poudlard, commença Jordan, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à ce premier Match de Quidditch de l'année 1990. C'est un match qui opposera les fiers Serdaigles aux vils Serpentard. Je vous demanderai d'accueillir comme il se doit l'équipe de SER-DAIGLE ! »

Du vestiaire à la gauche du stade, du moins la gauche selon Jack, sept joueurs sortirent l'un après l'autre, déjà sur leurs balais.

« - Et voici THORN, TOWER ET MAZER, les trois POURSUIVEURS. Suivis de JURMIS ET RIS, les BATTEURS. À leur suite, le GARDIEN ou plutôt la très jolie GARDIENNE, FARTH et enfin, l'ATTRAPEUR et CAPITAINE, ARTHUUUUUUR HUBART ! »

Les gradins réservés à la maison Serdaigles explosèrent d'une immense ovation. Ceux dédiés aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles firent de même. Parmi les Serpentards, seuls quelques rares personnes applaudirent. Soutenir la concurrence était assez mal vu, à vrai dire.

« - Et maintenant, l'équipe la plus vicieuse que l'on ait vu depuis longtemps à Poudlard, voici les SERPENTARD !

- Mr. Jordan, je vous prierez de garder un minimum de neutralité.

- Bien Professeur Mcgonagall. Je disais donc, voici les SERPENTARDS ! »

Du vestiaire opposé à celui des Serdaigles, sept joueurs, tout de vert vêtus, surgirent sur leurs balais.

« - Alors, voici MCKYNLEY, STUART ET JONES, les trois POURSUIVEURS, suivit de ZEEMAN et HUART, les BATTEURS ainsi que CAPITAINE pour ZEEMAN. Ensuite, FLINT, le GARDIEN et pour finir, un petit nouveau, HIGGS, l'ATTRAPEUR ! Je laisse maintenant la parole à Mrs. Bibine, arbitre de ce match.»

Jack avisa la femme aux yeux jaunes et au nez rappelant un bec, qui avait été son professeur de Vol l'année précédente. Placée entre les deux équipes, elle avait un gros coffre posé à ses pieds.

« - Bien, commença-t-elle. Je rappelle que le match ne prendra fin qu'à partir du moment où le Vif d'Or sera attrapé par un des deux attrapeurs. Je rappelle aussi que tout manquement au règlement se verra sanctionné. Capitaines, serrez-vous la main. »

Hubart et Zeeman s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et, en se fixant droit dans les yeux, se serrèrent la main. Contrairement à ce qui se passait lors de matchs Serpentard/Gryffondor, aucun des deux n'essaya de briser les phalanges de l'autre. Une fois cette formalité finie, Bibine reprit la parole.

« - Joueurs, sur vos balais. À mon coup de sifflet… »

L'arbitre ouvrit la malle d'un coup de pied. Elle laissa partir les Cognards et le Vif d'Or, puis se saisit du Souaffle. Elle siffla un grand coup, et lança la balle entre les joueurs.

« - Et c'est parti, commença Jordan. La balle est à Thorn, qui la passe à Mazer, qui la repasse à… Non, Stuart l'intercepte. Il la passe à McKynley, qui fonce vers les anneaux de Serdaigle et il… est fauché par un cognard, envoyé par la batte de Ris. La balle échoue à la jeune Tower, une nouvelle venue dans l'équipe. Elle fait la passe à Thorn, qui fonce, passe à Mazer, Thorn, Tower puis Mazer qui tire et… MARQUE ! 10 points pour Serdaigle ! »

Le match dura ainsi pendant près de 1h30. Jack avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il appréciait quand même de venir regarder les joueurs évoluer ainsi dans les airs. Sa partenaire de potion se montrait d'ailleurs étonnamment bonne et avait rapporté plusieurs buts à son équipe.

Serdaigle menait 180 à 110, quand les deux attrapeurs se mirent en chasse.

« - Ah, dit Jordan, voilà Higgs et Hubart qui partent à la course au Vif. Il semble cependant que c'est Higgs qui l'a vu en premier, ce qui lui donne une légère avance. L'expérience d'Hubart lui permettra-t-elle de réduire l'écart ? Les deux joueurs sont presque au coudes-à-coudes. Hubart tend la main, il y est presque… Mais non ! C'est Higgs, qui d'une accélération soudaine, dépasse le Serdaigle et se saisit du Vif, mettant ainsi fin au match et rapportant 150 points à l'équipe de Serpentard ! C'est donc Serpentard qui l'emporte, avec 250 à 180. Mais je dis bravo aux Serdaigles, qui se sont bien battus. Chers camarades, nous nous retrouverons en janvier, pour le match qui opposera Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. C'était Lee Jordan, commentateur. »

Jack regarda les joueurs rentrer dans leurs vestiaires. Emporté par l'ambiance, il se laissa emmener par Marius vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard, où l'on s'apprêtait à fêter la victoire toute l'après-midi, voire même une partie de la nuit. Dans un dernier coup d'œil, il aperçut une chevelure blonde qui rentrait dans les locaux des Serdaigles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mercredi 15h, Raiponce sortait de son entraînement de Quidditch. Voilà quinze jours qu'ils avaient affrontés Serpentard, et qu'ils avaient perdus. Une défaite que Hubart, leur capitaine, avait assez mal pris. Surtout que Serdaigle avait mené tout le jeu et que la défaite était surtout due au fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à attraper le Vif d'Or. Cependant, rien n'était perdu pour la Coupe de Quidditch. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, et Hubart VOULAIT cette coupe.

Ce qui faisait qu'il avait encore corsé les entraînements. Il avait même voulu en rajouter un le dimanche, en plus de ceux déjà présent le mercredi et le samedi matin, mais le début de mutinerie qui s'était alors développé l'avait convaincu d'en rester à deux entrainements/semaine.

Et encore heureux. Même si Raiponce était vraiment contente de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Surtout avec le mal qu'elle avait eu à convaincre sa mère, qui s'était même déplacée jusqu'à Poudlard. Le souvenir la faisait encore frissonner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le feu tourna au vert émeraude, et une grande dame, à la robe rouge sang et couverte d'une cape noire, sortit de l'âtre.

« - Mrs. Tower, l'accueillit le petit professeur Flitwick. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous déplacer.

- Professeur, répondit froidement la femme. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler.

- Eh bien, votre fille, Raiponce, qui est une élève de la maison dont je suis directeur, m'a fait part d'un problème. Elle a été acceptée dans l'équipe de Quidditch et il semblerait que vous lui refusiez la permission d'y participer.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Raiponce, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille, il me semblait avoir été claire.

- Mais Mère, …

- Le Quidditch est un sport dangereux.

- Madame, si je puis me permettre, tout est mis en place pour que la sécurité des élèves soit…

- Je ne vous permets pas. Raiponce, n'avais-je pas été claire ?

- Si Mère, mais j'aime vraiment jouer au Quidditch. Et puis, je suis grande maintenant. Il ne me manque plus qu'un balai et votre autorisation…

- TU NE JOUERAS JAMAIS AU QUIDDITCH ! » s'énerva Gothel.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille, choquée par la réaction de sa mère.

« - Je vois, soupira Gothel. Je suppose que je passe encore pour la méchante….

- Madame, je vous prie de m'écouter, intervint Flitwick. Je vous assure que tout est mis en place pour que la sécurité soit au maximum.

- Vous me le jurez ?

- Sans aucun problème, Madame.

- Bien. Mais sachez qu'à la moindre blessure, ma fille sera retirée de l'équipe et que vous regretterez de m'avoir promis cela. »

Raiponce fonça sur sa mère, qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

« - Merci Mère. Merci infiniment.

- Ne me le fait pas regretter, Raiponce.

- Je vous le jure. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Son balai, un comète 1700, célèbre pour sa stabilité, était arrivé trois jours plus tard. Un bon balai de gardien, mais il se valait aussi pour un poursuiveur.

Le seul problème du Quidditch c'était que, associé aux travaux qu'elle devait rendre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour son passe-temps préféré : l'exploration. De ce fait, voilà que, à la mi-décembre, ce n'était que la semaine dernière qu'elle avait réussi à faire parler Hildegarde la Malchanceuse à propos de cette fameuse cachette qu'utilisaient quatre Gryffondors il y a une petite quinzaine d'années.

Après, seul deux jours lui avaient été nécessaires pour craquer le mot de passe. « _Les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs »_. L'orgueil était vraiment un gros défaut quand il fallait définir un mot de passe.

Et là, le trésor était apparu. Enfin, trésor, c'est un grand mot. Pas d'or ou de bijoux, juste des carnets. Mais que des carnets qui auraient fait bondir de joie les jumeaux Weasley. Des sorts pour créer une carte, des plans de blagues, voire des recettes de potions.

Elle avait tout emporté, et à l'abri de son lit à baldaquin, un plan était né. Un plan qui nécessitait l'aide d'une personne rencontrée il y peu de temps. Quelqu'un avec qui elle avait pris contact le matin même, à la sortie du cours de métamorphose.

« - Mérida, je peux te parler cinq minutes ? demanda la Serdaigle.

- Euh, ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit la rousse.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ca y est », songea Harold, en regardant son sort fonctionner presque parfaitement sur l'escargot qu'il avait trouvé la veille. En encore un peu d'entraînement, et sa vengeance pourrait enfin être accomplie.

Mais Noël approchait. Il faudrait attendre janvier pour la mettre en place. Mais cela faisait un an et demi qu'il attendait, un an et demi qu'il subissait ces attaques perpétuelles. Mais bientôt, cela s'arrêterait, bientôt, il cesserait enfin d'être une victime, comme disait le livre. Oui, bientôt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Qui a reconnu l'allusion ? Geeks, dénoncez-vous ).

(2) Le billywig est une sorte d'insecte bleu dont la piqûre provoque des cirses de lévitation pouvant durer plusieurs jours. Il appartient au bestiaire d'Harry Potter.

(3) Le botruc est une sorte de lutin ressemblant à une brindille. Il vit souvent dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé pour fabriquer les baguettes et protège sa maison contre toute intrusion, pouvant jusqu'à crever les yeux des envahisseurs. Il appartient au bestiaire d'Harry Potter.

Voilà. Le Projet A se met en place. La vengeance d'Harold aussi. N'hésitez pas à proposer des idées par rapport à ce que pourrais être ce projet ou la vengeance.

Tout le monde a sa spécialité. Raiponce en métamorphose, Jack en potion, Harold en botanique et Mérida en Soin aux créatures magiques. Ça va avoir son importance, dans les chapitres à venir.

Et pour Firenze, c'est un personnage du canon, bien qu'il soit un peu plus « méchant » ici. Ce qui s'explique par le fait qu'il vient quasiment de commettre un meurtre pour sauver les gosses.

J'ai calculé son poids en fonction du poids d'un cheval normal (ça varie entre 70 et 900 kilo, donc j'ai pris un entre-deux). Surtout que les centaures du film sont tout bonnement titanesques.

Au fait, j'ai remarqué que de plus en plus de personnes passaient sur le dernier chapitre en une semaine. Avant, on était à trente et maintenant on dépasse les cinquante. Par curiosité, c'est parce que vous recommandez la fic à vos connaissance ou juste que le fandom s'élargit ? (D'ailleurs, qui a inscrit le Porjet A sur une communauté ? Pas que ça me dérange mais j'aimerai bien savoir ;) )

4205 mots


	11. Chapitre 8 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 1

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction (d'ailleurs, elle a commencé à écrire une fic, je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil !)

Merci à Emmawh, Isis Nephtys, Aangelik, DeadlyFury, Philou, Plume1304 et Were-Wouf pour leurs reviews !

Philou : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Pour Harold, il faudra attendre le chapitre 10. Pour Mérida et Raiponce, il y a un début de réponse dans le chapitre ci-dessous mais il faudra attendre le 11 pour tout savoir. Et Raiponce a en effet trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec les Maraudeurs, mais pas la carte. Pour le rythme, j'avoue avoir sans honte pris de l'avance ).

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 8 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 1**

Depuis sa fenêtre, Harold regardait la neige tomber sur Beurk. Rien de bien étonnant, à vrai dire. Ici, il neigeait 9 mois par an, et quand il ne neigeait pas, il grêlait. On se serait plutôt cru en Islande qu'au Pays de Galles, un endroit qui, partout ailleurs, ne connaissait presque jamais la neige. Après tout, un pays en bordure d'océan et battu par des vents d'ouest chauds et humides n'était pas un climat propice aux précipitations autres que la pluie. C'était une loi naturelle. Immuable.

Mais la Magie avait ses propres lois. L'une d'elle, c'était que les lois immuables étaient faites pour être bouleversées. Parce que c'est beaucoup plus drôle. Et pour cela, elle avait plusieurs vaisseaux. Les sorciers en faisant partie. Après tout, une bonne explosion de magie incontrôlée, quoi de mieux pour déranger un peu cette austère mère nature qui semblait s'encroûter dans ses vieilles habitudes.

Mais il y avait un vaisseau que la Magie affectionnait particulièrement : les dragons. Car les dragons étaient pratiquement de purs êtres de magie. En effet, difficile d'imaginer que des lézards surdimensionnés soient capable de voler malgré leur aérodynamique déficiente et puissent cracher du feu comme un lama crache ses glaires, sans qu'il y ait de la magie quelque part.

Là, l'être humain moyen réagit. Certes, quand on parle de dragon, on s'imagine plutôt qu'ils vont provoquer un réchauffement ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le truc, c'est que la Magie est non seulement une mêle-tout, mais en plus, elle est vicieuse. Les dragons vivent de la chaleur ambiante. Ils l'absorbent par petite quantité. Mais quand ils meurent, ce qui arrive souvent aux alentours de Beurk, ils font une absorption massive de chaleur. Une sorte d'explosion à l'envers. Et ils ne laissent derrière eux qu'une bulle climatique, à jamais froide.

Associez cela à une pratique intensive du massacre dragonesque depuis 300 ans, à des vents humides et à des nuages perpétuels, et vous comprendrez que l'on puisse aisément confondre Beurk avec le fin fond du Groenland. « D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'on a des barrières repousses-moldus », se dit Harold.

Bref, on était le 24 décembre au matin, et il neigeait sur Beurk. Pour la plupart des enfants, cela signifierait une journée dans la neige avant une soirée au coin du feu, à attendre le Père Noël. Mais pas pour les enfants de Beurk. Parce que quand on vit dans la neige environ 365 jours par an, on n'a pas forcément envie de d'aller se rouler dedans le jour de Noël. Mais en plus, ici, on n'attendait pas le Père Noël sur son traineau. On attendait le vieil Odin, dieu nordique borgne et lugubre.

Harold se souvenait encore de la fois où un membre de la Brigade des Pères Noëls(1), ces vieux sorciers qui se déguisent en Père Noël pour faire plaisirs aux enfants, moldus comme sorciers, et entretenir la légende. Le pauvre homme, un certain Liam Wesselby, avait voulu se poser au milieu du village, là où les hommes adultes faisaient encore la fête. Grosse erreur.

Stoïk Haddock avait attrapé le vieux bonhomme vêtu de rouge, puis lui avait hurlé qu'ici, on ne voulait pas de vieux pervers qui prenaient des enfants sur leurs genoux à longueur de journée. Ici, les gosses bien élevés attendaient que le vieil Odin leur dépose des cadeaux dans le casque familial, ou que Loki vienne leur tirer les pieds s'ils n'avaient pas été sage. Le pauvre vieillard avait ensuite passé le reste de la nuit accroché à un poteau, à regarder ses ravisseurs boire comme des puits sans fond. Le lendemain, Stoïk, dégrisé, avait bien vite détaché le captif, lui présentant ses plus plates excuses.

« - HAROLD ! » cria une énorme voix en bas des escaliers.

Quand on parle du loup…

« - J'arrive », répondit le jeune adolescent.

Dévalant les marches une à une, histoire de ne pas arriver en bas trop vite, Harold finit par venir se planter face à son père. Il détestait se tenir ainsi, face à cet homme qui le dominait comme un ours devant un lapin. Ça lui rappelait un peu plus à chaque fois combien il était chétif face à son géniteur.

« - Eh bien, t'en as mis du temps ! On a besoin d'aide à la place. Il faut mettre en place toutes les tables pour le banquet de ce soir. Allez, files ! »

Harold s'exécuta en soufflant. Avec un peu de chance, cela ferait passer la journée un peu plus vite et cette maudite fête de Noël, oh, pardon, Snoggëltog, comme il fallait dire selon son père, serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Au moins pour un an.

Comme de fait, 18h arriva plus vite qu'Harold n'aurait pu l'espérer. Et avec elle, le Banquet des Dragons. Non pas que les Beurkois, ainsi que l'on désignait les habitants de cette petit bourgade du nord du Pays de Galles, mangent du dragon. Non, non, non. C'est complètement indigeste, même pour l'estomac le plus solide. Pendant le Banquet des Dragons, on mangeait comme tout le monde : cochons à la broche, pièces de bœuf, volailles, quelques légumes, ect. C'était l'éclairage qui était particulier. Pendant le banquet, on brûlait les carcasses des dragons tués dans la semaine. Les Chasseurs disaient que grâce à cela, le village embaumait l'odeur de la victoire et que les chasses seraient bonnes l'année à venir. Harold, lui, trouvait juste que cela sentait le charnier.

De plus, le Banquet des Dragons était long. Très long. Toute personne qui n'était pas en train de passer l'arme à gauche avait l'interdiction formelle de se lever avant 23h. Autant dire qu'il valait mieux se rendre aux toilettes avant. Donc, de 18 à 23h, Harold, assis à la droite de son père depuis son entrée à Poudlard, devait patienter, écouter les hommes du village raconter leurs exploits, hocher de temps en temps la tête et faire semblant de s'intéresser aux in-croy-ables découvertes du vieux Mildiou en matière de culture du chou. Heureusement, Gueulfort était là pour l'occuper un peu, même si l'homme blond passait plus de temps à essayer de récupérer sa fausse dent qui tombait sans cesse dans son verre qu'autre chose.

Quand 23h sonnait enfin, les femmes et les enfants de moins de 16 ans avaient le droit, et même l'obligation, de se lever. Ils devaient rejoindre le plus vite possible leurs maisons, et laisser les hommes du village festoyer entre eux pour honorer le dieu Odin, afin que celui-ci soit généreux en cadeau avec leurs mioches. Tout un programme.

Pour les enfants qui, comme Harold, étaient orphelins de mère, on leur faisait confiance. Enfin, la plupart du temps. Stoïk se contentait de demander à une de ses voisines de bien vouloir vérifier que son fils rentre sain et sauf au bercail. Chose que Mme Hofferson s'occupait de faire depuis maintenant 7 ans. Chaque année, elle le déposait devant chez lui, attendait qu'il ait refermé la porte, pour rentrer chez elle, accompagnée d'Astrid, sa fille.

Ce que Mme Hofferson ignorait, c'était que sitôt sa porte fermée, Harold se précipitait sur la porte de derrière, puis allait s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Normalement, à cette période de l'année, s'enfoncer dans la forêt est dangereux. Après tout, les nuits d'hiver, surtout à Beuk, sont noires comme le charbon. Mais pas le jour de Noël.

À ce moment-là, les arbres s'illuminaient de magie. Et ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec Noël, à vrai dire. C'était la mort de l'ancien Roi-Houx et l'avènement du Roi-Chêne qui emplissaient les végétaux de magie, et leur permettaient d'éclairer les bois comme si mille lampadaires avaient été plantés dans la nuit.

Cette nuit du 24 décembre, Harold s'enfonçait donc dans la forêt. Il allait voir quelqu'un de très spécial. Quelqu'un qui sommeillait à jamais au cœur des arbres.

Après une petite vingtaine de minutes de marche, le jeune garçon arrivait au Gouffre aux Corbeaux. C'était une crevasse qui donnait sur un petit encaissement, où un lac avait pris naissance. D'habitude, pendant ses explorations, il s'arrêtait là. Ce qui vivait de l'autre côté du Gouffre n'aimait pas vraiment recevoir de la visite. Mais en ce jour, ces êtres étaient occupés. Alors il en profitait.

Traversant tout le petit val, Harold grimpa sur l'autre versant. Là, la forêt semblait devenir plus sauvage, les arbres étaient plus resserrés, les plantes plus présentes. Comme chaque année, le Poufsouffle s'engouffra dans les ténèbres sans hésiter. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il marqua un arrêt. Devant lui, se dressait un arbre mort. Son écorce était noire, ses branches tordues, comme si l'arbre avait été cruellement torturé avant de rendre l'âme. Respectueusement, Harold s'approcha du végétal, avant de poser sa main dessus et de fermer les yeux.

« - Que fais-tu ici, enfant ? » intervint une voix depuis les fourrés.

- Bonsoir, Sváfa.

- Réponds-moi. Que fais-tu en ces lieux sacrés ?

- Sors de l'ombre et je te répondrai », répondit Harold sans ouvrir les yeux ni décoller sa main de l'arbre.

Des fourrés sorti… une femme. Une femme plutôt grande, élancée, à la peau claire et aux cheveux roux foncés. Si ce n'était ses yeux totalement bruns, dépourvus de pupille et de blanc, on aurait pu la prendre pour une humaine.

« - Vas-tu enfin me répondre ? demanda la femme.

- Comme chaque année, Sváfa. Je viens rendre visite à ma mère.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que ta mère n'est plus ici. Depuis avant ta naissance.

- Pourtant, c'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle. Par ta faute, et celle de tes sœurs.

- La faute, c'est Valhallarama qui l'a commise, en se corrompant avec ton père. En te mettant au monde. Nous n'avons fait que rendre le jugement de la nature.

- Vous n'avez fait que démontrer votre absence de compassion. Rien d'autre. Ne ressens-tu donc pas une infime tristesse envers ta sœur, tuée par ta main et celle de ta famille.

- La tristesse m'est inconnue, enfant, se contenta de dire la créature.

- Tout comme l'amour. Et la joie. Et tout autre sentiment.

- Vois où cela a mené ta mère, de ressentir cet amour dont tu parles.

- Je vois. Je suppose que je n'arriverai jamais à te faire changer d'avis.

- Maintenant, va-t'en, enfant. Nous sommes déjà bien magnanimes de te laisser venir ici, mais ton temps est écoulé.

- Bien. Alors, à l'année prochaine, Sváfa. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

- Je te répondrai comme chaque année : Il ne m'est pas nécessaire d'y penser.

- Et pourtant tu le fais. Même tes sœurs s'en rendent compte. Sinon, tu ne serais pas celle qu'elles envoient chaque année affronter l'infâme bâtard, la honte que je suis. Parce qu'elles voient que ça te change. Et elles ont peur qu'il leur arrive la même chose », termina Harold, en retournant vers le Gouffre, et vers son village.

Sváfa regarda l'adolescent s'éloigner. Quand il fut hors de vue, elle se tourna vers le tronc noir et tordu et posa sa main dessus.

« - Ton fils te ressemble, Valhallarama. Espérons qu'il ne connaisse pas ton sort. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en retourna entre les arbres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bien plus au nord, dans son château en Écosse, il ne neigeait pas, il pleuvait, comme souvent en Écosse. De toute façon, même s'il avait neigé, Mérida n'aurait pas pu aller se rouler dans la poudreuse, car elle était actuellement en train d'éplucher un navet.

Chez les Dunbroch, Noël se fêtait en famille. Mais la famille au sens le plus récent, c'est-à-dire Mérida, ses parents et ses trois frères. Bien sûr, Fergus avaient des cousins, les McGuffin, McIntosh et les Dingwall. Mais ceux-là ne venaient jamais à Noël, étant invités pour la fête de la Saint-Sylvestre. Autrement dit, pour Mérida, le 24 décembre était d'un ennui mortel.

Le matin, sa mère la faisait lever à 8h, puis l'entraînait aux cuisines, histoire de préparer le souper. Le jour de Noël était d'ailleurs le seul où sa mère allait se perdre dans les fourneaux. Et à raison : non seulement cela ne seyait pas à une Lady de cuisiner mais de plus, comme sa fille, elle était une catastrophe culinaire ambulante. Bien souvent, les cuisinières, histoire de ne pas vexer la maîtresse de maison, lui demandaient de peler les légumes ou de peser les ingrédients, la tenant loin de tout ce qui relevait de la cuisson. Les cuisines ne s'étaient toujours pas remisent de l'incendie de Noël 84.

À midi, les deux femmes se contentaient de sandwich, histoire de garder de la place pour le grand repas du soir. Puis, vers 13h, elles se remettaient aux fourneaux, au plus grand désespoir des cuisinières.

Ensuite, vers 19h30, le repas commençait. Apéritifs et amuse-gueules, d'abord, puis, une petite heure plus tard, on servait le repas. C'est à ce moment-là que, chaque année, Mérida se rendait compte que sa mère et elle n'avaient tout bonnement _rien_ fait durant la journée. Alors qu'elles s'étaient contentées de peler quelques légumes à peu près correctement, les serveurs approchaient avec des plats titanesques, dignes de grands restaurants.

Volailles rôties, porc en sauce, bœuf mijoté, gigots d'agneaux, légumes de toutes sortes et pommes de terre sous toutes les formes possibles s'étalaient sur la table. Tellement que Mérida doutait que les six personnes présentent puissent tout manger. Mais c'était sans compter sur son père. Fergus Dunbroch, le Roi-Ours, avait un appétit d'ogre. Et les manières qui allaient avec, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Élinor et de faire s'esclaffer Mérida, au plus grand déplaisir de la Lady Dunbroch.

Après, aux alentours de 22h, bien souvent, on desservait la table. Pendant une petite demi-heure, les cinq Écossais laissaient leurs ventres se reposer, histoire de digérer un petit peu la quantité invraisemblable de nourriture qu'ils venaient d'avaler. Ensuite, on apportait le dessert, une magnifique pièce montée décorée aux couleurs de Noël.

C'était vers onze heure du soir que la soirée devenait réellement intéressante. Une fois le dessert fini, Fergus partait s'installer près du feu de l'immense Salle à Manger, dans le fauteuil moelleux qui demeurait là depuis maintenant des années. Élinor, pour sa part, allait se placer dans le divan et prenait deux des triplets, souvent Hamish et Hubert, avec elle. Quant à Mérida, elle s'occupait d'Harry et allait s'asseoir, enroulée dans une couverture avec son frère, par terre, près du feu.

Quand tout le monde était à sa place, la Lady sortait sa baguette, une longue tige de de hêtre, qui lui servait à faire apparaître des images liées à son histoire, avant de débuter :

_« Il y a bien longtemps, dans un royaume dont on a oublié le nom, vivait un grand Roi, juste et bon. Ce Roi aimait son peuple de tout son cœur, mais aimait encore plus ses quatre fils. »_

Du bout de la baguette d'Élinor, de la fumée pâle s'échappait, formant dans les airs la forme d'un homme assis sur un trône, au pied duquel se tenait quatre formes humaines, les fils du Roi. D'un air plus qu'intéressé, Hamish avança sa main, faisant se disperser quelques peu la fumée.

_« Chacun des quatre fils avait une qualité particulièrement exacerbée. Le plus jeune était sage. Le troisième était généreux. Le second était juste. Et le fils ainé, était fort. Là où les trois autres respectaient les qualités propres à chacun, ce dernier voyait la force comme la seule chose qui comptait. »_

Dans les airs, la forme du trône se dissipa, ne laissant que les quatre fils, maintenant personnages principaux de la scène.

_« À la mort du Roi, il avait été décidé que le Royaume serait divisé en quatre parts égales, afin qu'aucun des fils ne soit lésé. Ce qui ne fût pas du goût du plus vieux des héritiers, qui jugeait que son droit d'aînesse, en tout cas devait prévaloir. Mais, aussi fort qu'il fut, il ne pouvait lutter contre ses trois frères. C'est alors que, perdu dans les bois, près des Pierres Levées, il aperçut un feu follet. »_

La scène brumeuse changea. On ne vit plus que l'ainé des quatre fils, qui suivait une flammèche et se retrouvait face à une masure en bois et vieilles pierres.

_« D'après la légende, les feu follets, ces âmes damnées qui errent dans les bois, vous conduisent vers votre destin. Ce feu follet là conduisit le fils ainé au plus profond des bois, où il fit une rencontre qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Le fils ainé du vieux roi venait de rencontrer la Sorcière d'Écosse. »_

La scène changea une nouvelle fois. On ne vit plus le fils rebelle, mais seulement une vieille femme aux traits brouillés, penchée sur un grand chaudron.

_« L'homme, qui pensait que seule la force pourrait l'aider à réaliser sa volonté, demanda à la Sorcière de le rendre plus fort. Plus fort qu'un homme, plus fort que dix hommes réunit. En paiement, l'homme offrit à la vieille femme une bague ornée des armoiries de sa famille, cadeau de feu son père. Alors, mélangeant dans son grand chaudron des ingrédients plus horribles et dégoûtants les uns que les autres, la Sorcière prépara un philtre qui offrirait ce qu'il voulait à l'homme. »_

Dans les airs, la silhouette du premier fils se redessina dans les airs. On le vit boire un gobelet, puis lâcher se dernier et commencer à se tordre de douleur.

_« L'ainé sentait son corps se distordre. Que pouvait bien lui avoir donné la Sorcière ? Son corps se couvrit de fourrure, ses dents devinrent des crocs, ses mains des pattes. Dans la chaumière se dressait maintenant un ours gigantesque. Le premier fils venait bien de gagner la force de dix hommes, mais au prix de son humanité. »_

La fumée, un peu plus abondante, redessina les contours du château du Vieux Roi.

_« Le fils ainé, devenu l'Ours, se présenta au château. Faisant fi des flèches et des épées, il se fraya un chemin vers la Grande Salle, où trônaient ses trois frères. L'un après l'autre, l'Ours les tua. Bien vite, ce fait arriva aux oreilles d'Arthur Dunbroch, chef d'un royaume proche de celui du Vieux Roi. Ayant appris que c'était la Sorcière d'Écosse qui avait transformé le fils ainé, il se rendit au plus profond de la forêt, où il rencontra la vieille femme. La menaçant, il lui ordonna de réparer ce qu'elle avait fait. »_

On vit dans les airs, l'image de la vieille femme, penaude, face à un homme tenant une épée.

_« La Sorcière expliqua au Lord Dunbroch qu'elle était incapable de défaire son sort. Mais qu'un homme pouvait y arriver. Incertain, Arthur lui demanda quel homme pouvait venir à bout d'un tel monstre. En souriant, la vieille femme se contenta de se lever, embrassa l'homme sur le front, puis lui dit qu'il avait dorénavant tout ce qu'il fallait pour affronter l'Ours »._

D'un geste de la baguette, Élinor modifia la scène, représentant maintenant l'homme face à l'Ours, dans la Grande Salle du château.

_« Quand il se présenta devant la bête, que les habitant avaient fini par appeler « Mor'du », Arthur n'eut pas peur. Et soudain, il se transforma en… »_

À ces mots, Fergus se leva de son siège, avant de se transformer en gigantesque plantigrade au pelage roux. Face à lui, un double de fumée.

_« Ours »_

Fergus et l'ours blanc commencèrent à se battre, à la plus grande joie des triplets et de Mérida, qui ne se lassaient pas de revoir ce même spectacle tous les ans.

_« Le combat fut violent. Il ne peut pas en être autrement quand deux créatures ayant la force de dix hommes s'affrontent. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Arthur vint enfin à bout du terrible Mor'du. Mais contrairement au fils ainé, il ne resta pas ours. Il avait maintenant le don de passer d'homme à ours et inversement, à volonté. »_

Fergus, venu à bout du monstre de fumée, reprit sa forme humaine et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

_« Depuis ce jour, tous les Dunbroch deviennent des animagus. Et tous se transforment en ours, en souvenir du courage d'Arthur Dunbroch ».(2)_

La fumée se dissipa. Et il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Pendant que les triplets déchiraient joyeusement les emballages, Mérida se tourna vers son père.

« - C'est vrai ?

- Quoi donc, petite princesse ?

- Que tous les Dunbroch se transforment en ours ? précisa Mérida.

- Tous les Dunbroch par le sang, quand ils deviennent animagus, ont la forme d'un ours, oui. Ta mère aussi, est un animagus ours, même si elle ne partage pas notre sang.

- Mais… On ne peut pas choisir sa forme, quand on devient animagus. Non ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais dans notre famille, la forme d'ours revient à chaque fois, sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Tout ce que l'on a pour l'expliquer, c'est cette vieille histoire. Mais dis-moi, tu es bien curieuse. Tu entends cette histoire chaque année, et c'est la première fois que tu viens poser des questions.

- C'est juste que,… euh…

- Ca commence à te travailler, hein ? Ne te presse pas, tu as encore tout le temps pour devenir animagus. Quand tu seras en âge, je t'apprendrai moi-même. Maintenant, va ouvrir tes cadeaux, avant que tes frères ne s'en charge. »

En déballant le nécessaire à broderie que sa mère lui avait offert, Mérida repensait à ce que venez de lui dire son père. Et à ce dont lui avait parlé Raiponce, la petite blonde de Serdaigle, juste avant le début des vacances. C'était fou. Insensé. Et incroyablement idiot. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça pouvait peut-être marcher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) Alors, la Brigade des Pères Noëls. Je suis quasi sûr de l'avoir lue dans une fic. Mais je ne sais plus laquelle.

(2) Sváfa est une des Valkyries de la mythologie nordique. Même si, dans ma fic, elle n'en est pas une. Au début, elle devait s'appelait Útibú, qui signifie « branche » dans une langue nordique, mais je trouvais ça moche (bon, Sváfa est pas tellement mieux, mais c'est déjà ça).

(3) Le conte de Mor'du et Arthur est inspiré de la Légende de Mordu (au moins pour le début, car je n'ai vu que le trailer).

Voilà la première partie de Noël. Au départ, les quatre Noëls devaient faire un seul chapitre, mais j'étais à plus de 5000 mots avant même d'avoir commencé la partie de Raiponce et comme je déteste les longs chapitres, j'ai préféré en faire un plus court. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour ça…

À lundi, pour le chapitre 9 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 2 !

3600 mots


	12. Chapitre 9 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 2

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction.

Merci à Were-Wouf, DeadlyFury, Philou, Isis Nephtys, Emmawh, Coralinda et Plume 1304, pour leurs reviews.

Philou : Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Pour ce qui est des Valkyries, j'avoue sans honte avoir été cherché le nom sur Wikipédia. Je connaissais ces divinités, mais de là à ressortir leur nom… ) Et la fanfiction d'Aangelik, c'est « Les légendes de Terre de Lune ».

Coralinda : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, la mère d'Harold est une hamadryade. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Je ne l'avais pas pensée comme cela (je n'avais jamais fait la différence entre Hamadryade et Dryade) et surtout, j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés par rapport aux légendes de base. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas être ma seconde correctrice, Aangelik fait déjà un super boulot.

PS : tu es trop perspicace )

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 9 : Le Noël des Secrets, part 2**

Au Pays de Galles aussi, Noël finit par arriver. Pour la plupart des enfants, Noël, c'était magique. On s'amusait, on recevait des cadeaux et surtout, on se reposait. Pour la plupart des enfants. Pas pour Jack.

Pour Jack, un an sur deux, Noël représentait juste une période de stress intense et d'épuisement. Et celui de cette année était un de ces Noëls.

« - Jack, celle-là n'est pas bien faite, constata Tatiana, avant d'arracher d'un coup sec une des roses de glace qui ornait la cheminée.

- Mais m'man ! Ca fait la troisième fois que j'en refais une, geignit le jeune adolescent.

- Et bien fait la une quatrième fois. Tout était parfait chez l'Héritière le jour du Solstice, alors hors-de-question que notre décoration de Noël compte une rose défectueuse. »

Jack souffla. Bien évidemment que la décoration de la maison de l'Héritière en titre avait été parfaite pour le jour du Solstice, vu qu'elle possédait des pouvoirs supérieurs aux siens. « Mais elle n'avait que ça », se dit le Serpentard. Lui, il était un Frost, comme l'Héritière, mais aussi un Sorcier.

Rassemblant ses mains en une coupe, il commença à se concentrer. Au creux de celles-ci, l'humidité ambiante se mit à se condenser, avant de geler, formant une rose de glace que n'importe quel badaud aurait qualifiée de parfaite.

D'un geste délicat, Toothiana cueillit la fleur gelée, puis l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures. Apparemment satisfaite, elle la plaça précautionneusement sur la cheminée.

« - Bien, ça devrait aller. Maintenant, allons nous occuper des stalactites de l'entrée. »

Une fois encore, Jack soupira. La journée allait être longue.

Deux heures trente plus tard, après avoir refait deux stalactites dans l'entrée, créé une statue de glace à l'effigie du Père Noël dans la cour, recouvert tous les carreaux de la maison de fleurs de givres et enseveli le jardin sous une couche de neige, Jack s'effondra sur son lit. « Heureusement que l'on n'a pas de voisins à moins de 3 km. Dur d'expliquer pourquoi votre maison est la seule à profiter de la neige. ». Sur cette réflexion, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Tooth, qui était entrée dans la chambre de son fils une petite quarantaine de minutes après l'avoir vu disparaître à l'étage, s'assit au bord du lit à la couette ornée de gros flocons de neige. D'un geste tendre, elle dégagea les mèches brunes qui s'emmêlaient sur le front de l'enfant. Quand il était endormi, Jack perdait ce petit air arrogant qu'il avait gagné depuis qu'il était parti à Poudlard. Là, elle revoyait le petit garçon qui lui réclamait des histoires sur l'Homme dans la Lune et sur les être du Petit Peuple.

_« - Maman, maman, tu me racontes une histoire ? demanda le petit garçon._

_- Une histoire ? Mais n'es-tu pas trop vieux pour ça, Jack ? Après tout, tu m'as dit que tu étais trop grand pour les bisous, sourit Tatiana._

_- Papa dit qu'on est jamais trop vieux pour une histoire ! _

_- Je crois bien que ton père a raison, alors. Allez, viens là, répondit la jeune femme, en tapotant ses genoux. »_

_Le petit garçon de six ans ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, s'installa contre le ventre de sa mère, en mettant tout de suite son pouce en bouche._

_Tooth soupira. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'elle et son mari essayaient de désapprendre à Jack cette mauvaise habitude. Ce serait idiot que son petit garçon s'abîme les dents à cause de ça. Mais Jack refusait d'écouter. Revenant au monde réel, la jeune femme interrogea son fils._

_« - Alors, quelle histoire veux-tu ?_

_- Celle de Quenotte ! Je veux l'histoire de Quenotte. _

_- Encore ? Et on ne dit pas « Je veux », mais j'aimerai. _

_- Mamaaaan._

_- Dis-le, Jack, et tu auras ton histoire. _

_- Pfff, souffla l'enfant. J'aimerai entendre l'histoire de Quenotte. _

_- Et bien voilà. Bon, comment cela commençait, déjà ? Tu t'en rappelles ?_

_- Oui ! Mais c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui dis, répondit Jack, faisant sourire sa mère. _

_- Il était une fois, dans un magnifique palais doré, une petite fée, qui vivait là entourée de ses milliers de sœurs. Elle était au service de la Fée des Dents. Cette petite fée bleue et verte se nommait Quenotte. Un jour, la petite Quenotte rencontra un enfant, qui s'appelait Jack…_

_- Comme moi ? demanda Jack, comme à chaque fois qu'elle racontait l'histoire._

_- Oui mon cœur. Un petit garçon qui était exactement comme toi. Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, Quenotte rencontra Jack… »_

Jack avait cessé de demander des histoires quand son père, Elliot, était mort, tué par un mangemort encore en liberté. C'était il y a maintenant 5 ans. Jack en avait alors 8 ans et Emma venait à peine de naître.

Pensive, Tooth se demanda si les choses auraient été réellement différentes si Elliot n'était pas mort. Probablement. Elle n'aurait pas fait sa crise et n'aurait pas perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. North n'aurait pas dû agir et il n'aurait pas perdu son statut d'Héritier à cause de cela. Et Jack aurait sûrement été un petit garçon bien différent.

Secouant sa tête pour chasser les idées noires qui commençaient à l'envahir, Tatiana se décida à réveiller son fils.

« - Jack ? Debout, Jack.

- Mmmm, lui répondit son fils, en remuant un peu.

- Nos invités vont arriver d'ici une petite heure. Aller, debout.

- Mmmmmm – mmm.

- Je tiens à te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'oblige à faire cela », dit la jeune femme en sortant sa baguette.

D'un geste sec, suivit d'un « aguamenti », elle fit sortir de l'embout en bois un filet d'eau froide, qui partit asperger la marmotte.

« - AAAAAH ! Mais t'es malade ? C'est glacé !

- Il fallait te lever plus vite. Maintenant, prend tes affaires et va te préparer. Ils ne vont pas tarder. »

En grommelant, Jack attrapa les affaires pendues à un cintre par sa mère, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune Overland sortait de la pièce d'eau, complètement apprêté. En soupirant, encore et toujours, il se rendit dans le salon, où il s'affala dans le divan comme un morse sur sa plage. Pas bien longtemps, cependant, vu que sa mère le fit se relever dès qu'elle le vit, sous prétexte qu'il allait froisser ses vêtements. D'un coup de baguette, elle rafraîchit la chemise de son fils, avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Et puis, le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna. Ils étaient arrivés.

« - Éric ! s'exclama la voix de son grand-père. Comment vas-tu, vieux frère ?

- Bonsoir, Nicholas. Je vais bien, et toi-même ? répondit une voix d'homme, beaucoup plus froide.

- Toujours aussi sérieux, hein ? Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler North. Mais restez pas là, entrez, entrez. Tatiana est dans le salon. Vous êtes les premiers arrivés. »

« Les premiers mais non les moindres », pensa Jack. Éric et Élisa, des oncles et tantes éloignés, venaient d'entrer dans le salon, suivis de leurs deux filles. Anna, la plus jeune, qui était cracmole(1) et surtout Elsa, l'Héritière des Frost. Et rien qu'à voir sa tête d'enterrement, la soirée s'annonçait terrible.

Finalement, la soirée se révéla plutôt amusante. Après les d'Arrendelle, se furent les Fischer, puis les Cygnus qui firent leur apparition. À 20h, tout le Clan Frost était rassemblé chez Jack. Le début de repas fut particulièrement guindé. Les apéritifs et petits fours, période durant laquelle les adultes passèrent leur temps à discourir sur les réformes ministérielles et le devenir de leur progéniture, furent suivis, vers 22h30, par le repas principal et ses vins d'accompagnement. Ce fut là que cela devint drôle. Placé à droite d'Elsa et juste à côté de la jeune sœur de son Grand-Père, Hilda Overland, Jack put constater de visu l'effet désastreux que l'alcool pouvait avoir sur les êtres humains.

Ainsi, son oncle Marcus Fischer, habituellement plutôt froid et réservé, parlait maintenant à tort et à travers, en embrassant toutes les cinq minutes sa femme Martha dans le cou, ce qui faisait glousser cette dernière, assise sur les genoux de son mari. De l'autre côté de la table, Éric avait commencé à jouer à « Tape-moi-dans-les-mains » avec sa cadette et Emma, sur le rythme de « We Wish You a Merry Christmas », sous le regard réprobateur d'Elsa.

Mais le plus drôle était sans conteste Edward Cygnus, qui, debout sur une table, chantait maintenant la célèbre chanson du Hérisson, en duo avec le grand-père de Jack. Le jeune garçon savait que d'ici minuit, Edward passerait sûrement à la complainte d'« Odo le Héros »(2).

Son grand-père était parti mettre son costume de Père Noël, quand Hilda se tourna vers Jack.

« - Et alors, Petit Jack, comme ça s'passe, à Poudlard ? demanda la forte femme.

- Euh, plutôt bien, tante Hilda. À vrai dire, il ne se passe pas grand chose, répondit l'adolescent.

- Pas grand chose ? À Poudlard ? Tu vas voir bonhomme, je suis sûre que quelques chose d'incroyable va t'arriver dans pas longtemps. Tu peux croire Hilda. Je le sens dans mes mamelles ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapotant sa poitrine, comme North le faisait avec sa « bedaine ».

« Famille de fous », se dit Jack en lui-même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le 24 décembre au matin, sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre, Raiponce sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être LA journée.

Depuis son retour de Poudlard, elle avait soigneusement préparé ce qui allait bientôt suivre. Elle avait fait ses devoirs, rangé la maison au moins une fois par jour, cuisiné les plats préférés de sa mère,… bref, tout pour mettre celle-ci dans de bonnes conditions.

Ce fut au diner qu'elle se lança :

« - Mère, commença la jeune fille, je sais que vous n'aimez pas fêter Noël mais…

- Raiponce, coupa Gothel. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Les sept jours qui suivent le Solstice sont gonflés d'une magie particulière, idéale pour la confection des potions de guérison. Je ne vais pas gâcher une opportunité pareille pour une chose telle que Noël.

- Je sais, Mère. Justement. Comme vous ne voulez pas fêter Noël en ma compagnie, j'aimerai pouvoir inviter quelqu'un à passer la nuit ici.

- Inviter quelqu'un ? Voyons, ma chérie, quelle est cette sottise ? Ne me dis pas que c'est cette fille dont tu me parles quand nous discutons via les miroirs ?

- Mérida ? Non, non, ce n'est pas elle. En fait, ce n'est même pas quelqu'un de Poudlard.

- Si cette personne ne va pas à Poudlard, je vois mal comment tu aurais pu la rencontrer, constata la plus âgée, tout en continuant à couper sa viande en des morceaux de plus en plus petits.

- Il… Il s'appelle Flynn. C'est un orphelin qui habite à quelques kilomètres.

- Il ? Un garçon ! Et un orphelin, en plus ! Raiponce, dis-moi comment tu l'as rencontré. MAINTENANT !

- Je…. Je….

- Tu sais que je déteste les gens qui marmonnent. Dis-moi comment tu as fait la connaissance de ce garçon.

- Il est… entré dans le jardin pendant les vacances. On a discuté par la fenêtre.

- Un orphelin cambrioleur, maintenant. Je refuse que tu t'approches encore de ce garçon. Tu m'entends ? Je refuse ! commença à s'emporter la sorcière.

- Mais, Mère….

- J'ai dit NON, Raiponce. Je t'ai laissé garder ce lézard plein de microbes, j'ai accepté que tu partes à Poudlard, loin de moi et j'ai même bien voulu te laisser entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais tu ne t'approcheras pas de ce garçon. Maintenant que tu m'as coupé l'appétit avec toutes tes bêtises, je pense que je vais retourner dans mon laboratoire. Range un peu, et ne me dérange surtout pas, compris ?

- Bien, Mère », murmura la blonde.

Sur ce, Gothel partit, en laissant son assiette sur la table et en déposant sa baguette magique sur le guéridon de l'entrée.

Raiponce, quant à elle, se contenta de débarrasser la table, tout en refoulant ses larmes. Elle y avait vraiment cru, cette fois. Elle avait espéré passer les fêtes avec quelqu'un d'autre que le silence qui se faisait plus pesant d'année en année. Cela n'aurait pourtant pas été difficile de cacher tout ce qui pouvait sembler magique à Flynn, le temps d'une soirée, une soirée qui aurait été exceptionnelle pour elle et pour l'orphelin. Elle avait même prévu de se rendre sur la colline, pour voir le feu d'artifice que le maire de la petite ville de Corona organisait chaque année le soir de Noël. Elle rêvait de le voir depuis tant de temps. Mais sa mère était arrivée avec ses gros sabots, et avait tout gâché.

« - Moi j'ai un rêve. Oui au fond de mon cœur moi j'ai un rêve », murmura tristement la jeune fille, se souvenant de cette chanson de son enfance.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. La blonde essaya tant bien que mal de faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire s'ennuyer en refaisant des choses déjà faites la veille. Mais ce qui n'avait déjà pas grand intérêt hier semblait avoir perdu tout son goût aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, vers 6h, alors que le soir était déjà tombé, la fin de la journée venait de prendre un tournant inattendu. Car à 6h, un visage que la jeune fille connaissait fit son apparition à la fenêtre.

« - Flynn ? » s'étonna Raiponce.

Le garçon se contenta de sourire devant l'air étonné de la jeune fille, avant de lui faire un signe de la main vers la porte d'entrée.

La Serdaigle hésita. En effet, deux jours plus tôt, elle avait dit à son ami que si sa mère était d'accord pour qu'il vienne fêter Noël avec elle, elle lui ouvrirait la porte. Mais sa mère n'avait pas été d'accord et lui avait bien fait savoir. Cependant, lui souffla une autre partie d'elle-même, sa mère avait spécifié qu'elle passerait la nuit dans son laboratoire. Alors, peu importe que Flynn rentre ou pas, du moment que la potioniste ne l'apprenait pas.

Faisant appel à tout son courage, Raiponce se décida. Attrapant la baguette que sa mère avait laissée dans l'entrée, de peur que cette dernière n'entre en résonnance avec le champ magique d'une de ses potions, la blonde se dirigea vers la porte. Murmurant un « Alohomora », elle retint un son satisfait quand un déclic se fit entendre. Replaçant la baguette où elle l'avait trouvée, l'adolescente ouvrit la porte et laissa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, entrer un étranger dans sa maison.

« - Ta mère n'est pas là ? demanda le garçon après être entré.

- Non… Elle n'aime pas trop Noël, mentit son amie. Je… Je n'ai rien de prévu, pour manger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Flynn. On va bien trouver quelque chose à faire. Ce sera toujours mieux que de discuter par bouts de papiers au travers d'une fenêtre. »

Et en effet, les deux adolescents avaient trouvé de quoi faire. Raiponce, qui pour une fois avait un camarade qui n'était pas à sang-froid, profita de la présence de l'orphelin pour sortir tous ses jeux de société, ceux-là même que sa mère lui offrait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse sans sa fille mais auxquels elle refusait toujours de jouer.

La soirée passa vite. Vers 21h, la faim commença à se faire sentir, et même à se faire entendre à l'aide des borborygmes de Flynn, qui eut la décence de rougir. Ce qui décida Raiponce à emmener son ami dans la cuisine, où elle commença à sortir des ingrédients des placards.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda le garçon.

- Ben, je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien de fait. Alors il fait falloir cuisiner. Ça te dit une tarte aux pommes ? J'ai de la pâte au frais, il faut juste peler les pommes.

- Va pour la tarte ! »

Les deux enfants commencèrent alors à cuisiner. Pendant que Raiponce s'occupait d'étaler la pâte et de mesurer le sucre et la cannelle, Flynn, armé d'un petit couteau de cuisine, épluchait et coupait les pommes. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que…

« - Aïe !

- Ça va ? demanda son amie.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis juste un peu coupé.

- Un peu ? Il y a du sang partout ! » s'exclama l'apprentie-sorcière.

En effet, le doigt de Flynn était plutôt sévèrement entaillé et du sang s'écoulait de la plaie de manière continue. Raiponce commença à paniquer. Il fallait faire quelque chose, mettre un pansement ou un onguent. Mais cela signifiait appeler sa mère, et lui révéler qu'elle lui avait désobéi. Bien trop risqué. Il y avait pourtant une autre solution.

« - Flynn, tu sais garder un secret ?

- Euh, c'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour demander ça, tu ne crois pas ? dit le jeune homme en compressant son doigt avec une serviette.

- Tu sais ou pas ?

- Oui, je sais garder un secret. Tu n'aurais pas un pansement ?

- Ne bouge pas », lui ordonna la jeune fille.

Cette dernière commença à défaire rapidement sa tresse, avant de sélectionner une de ses mèches.

« - Raiponce, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

- Bouges pas, je te dis, répondit-elle en enroulant sa mèche autour du doigt, faisant fi du sang.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Fleur aux pétales d'or, répands ta magie. Inverse le temps, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Guéris les blessures, éloigne la pluie. Ce destin impur, rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris. Ce qu'il m'a pris... »

À ces mots chantés, les cheveux de Raiponce commencèrent à s'illuminer, allant de la racine aux pointes, en passant par le doigt de Flynn. D'ailleurs, celui-ci regardait les cheveux briller en écarquillant les yeux.

Quand la chanson fut finie, Raiponce désenroula sa mèche, avant d'inspecter le doigt, qui semblait n'avoir jamais connu le tranchant d'une lame.

« - On dirait que c'est ok.

- Tu… Tu…Ils…, bégaya son ami.

- Flynn ? Ça … Ça va ?

- Tu…Tu es un genre de démon, c'est ça ? Comme ceux dont parles la Bible ? Je savais bien que c'était trop beau pour être normal… dit-il en reculant doucement.

- Quoi ? NON ! Je ne suis pas un démon, j'ai juste des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminent quand je chante.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, monstre », répondit-il avant de tourner le dos et d'essayer de s'enfuir.

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand un rayon argenté l'atteint en plein dos, le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Gothel apparu aux yeux de Raiponce, sa baguette, fraîchement récupérée sur le petit meuble, en main.

« - Mère ! Que… Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien de bien grave, juste un petit sort d'amnésie. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, j'irai le déposer à son orphelinat, en précisant bien qu'il ne doit plus s'approcher de ma maison.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligée de… commença la jeune fille.

- Obligée de quoi, Raiponce ? J'aurai pu faire bien pire. Il allait révéler notre secret à tout le monde, ce qui nous aurait valu des problèmes avec les Ministère de la Magie. Et il allait surtout révéler ton Secret. Et je ne le permettrais pas.

- Oui Mère mais…

- Ne m'interrompt pas ! Ne t'avais-je pas interdit de le faire venir ici ? Il me semblait avoir été claire !

- Je sais Mère, mais… »

La claque arriva sans que la jeune fille la vue arriver, lui faisant partir la tête sur le côté.

« - C'est la dernière fois que tu me désobéis, Raiponce. Tu m'entends ? LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ! Avise-toi encore une seule fois d'aller contre mes ordres, et tu pourras dire adieu à Poudlard. Compris ?

- J'ai compris, Mère.

- Bien. Maintenant, file dans ta chambre. Que je ne te vois plus avant demain. Je vais me charger de reconduire ce bon-à-rien que tu as osé faire entrer chez moi.

- Oui, Mère, répondit Raiponce, des larmes dévalant ses joues, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Au loin, le feu d'artifice de Corona embrasait le ciel.

Le reste des vacances laissa à l'adolescente l'impression de vivre dans de la ouate. Comme si tout lui parvenait de manière étouffée. Elle venait de perdre un de ses rares amis. Et si elle se risquait à un tout petit pas de travers, sa mère la retirerait de Poudlard.

Le jour du Nouvel An, Gothel, contrairement aux années antérieures, ne prit même pas la peine de quitter son laboratoire, laissant sa fille seule une fois de plus.

Le jour de la rentrée, Gothel, pour la première fois depuis une bonne semaine, se tourna vers sa fille.

« - Je sais que je peux te paraître dure, ma chérie. Mais j'espère que tu sais que je fais tout ça pour ton bien ?

- Je sais, Mère.

- Bien. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Raiponce, dit la plus âgée en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

- Et moi encore plus, Mère, murmura la jeune fille.

- Et moi bien plus que cela. Prends soin de toi, ma chérie. »

Sur ces mots, Gothel laissa sa fille monter à bord du train, les yeux humides. Pour la première fois, aucune larme ne tenta de s'écouler sur les joues de la petite Serdaigle.

Si la dernière semaine de vacances avait semblé cotonneuse à Raiponce, Poudlard ressembla à un retour au technicolor. Rien que le débarquement à Pré-au-Lard fut magique. Lieu soumis à de fortes explosions magiques, Poudlard avait droit à son propre climat déréglé. Et en hiver, cela se traduisait par une belle couche de neige, si rare en Écosse.

Mais la surprise ne vint pas de la neige. La surprise vint de Mérida, qui accosta la blonde moins de deux jours après la rentrée, dans le jardin ouest.

« - Dis, par rapport à ce que tu m'as proposée avant les vacances… commença la rousse.

- Oui.

- J'accepte. »

Raiponce sourit. Elle tendit la main à l'autre jeune fille, qui la serra, scellant leur partenariat nouveau-né. Les choses intéressantes allaient pouvoir commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quelques jours plus tard, ce n'était plus Raiponce et Mérida qui se trouvaient dans le jardin Ouest, mais Jack et Harold. Et pas tout à fait dans le même but.

Actuellement, Jack s'amusait à dessiner dans la neige à l'aide de sa baguette, tout en attendant Marcus. Harold, quant à lui, ruminait un sort, caché derrière un coin de mur.

Soudain, le jeune Pouffsouffle tendit sa baguette vers celui qui n'avait eu cesse de le persécuter.

« - Perit Omnis », murmura-t-il, accompagnant sa formule d'un geste précis de la baguette.

Rien ne se passa.

« Non. » pensa Harold, au bord du désespoir. « NON ! ». Cela devait marcher. Cela avait marché sur les escargots, alors pourquoi pas sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus laisser ça continuer.

« - Perit Omnis », répéta-t-il. Toujours rien.

Si cela échouait, tout continuerait. Cela ne se pouvait pas. _« M'est d'avis que tes dents tordues sont pas faites pour être montrées », « Un nul restera toujours un nul », « Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir être autre chose que la vermine que tu es ? »._ Harold sentait la colère monter. Il s'était entrainé trop dur. Il avait attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience. Il se rappelait encore du rêve fait quelques jours plus tôt. Le Serpentard était à genoux et l'implorait de le pardonner. Jack s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir fait du mal à Harold. Il ressentait de la haine envers lui-même. Le fait de s'être attaqué à quelqu'un de plus faible lui donnait l'impression l'impression d'être une personne monstrueuse. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais s'il échouait maintenant.

Avec la colère, maintenant devenue de la rage, le pouvoir semblait monter en lui, petit à petit. Un pouvoir primaire, quasiment animal. Puis, il se sentit être envahi par cette sérénité que l'on gagne quand on sait sa colère juste et implacable. Redressant sa baguette une nouvelle fois, il murmura :

« _-_ Perit Omnis ». Un jeu bleu pâle quitta le bois de pommier à toute allure, allant percuter le Serpentard sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive.

La rage d'Harold s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et avec elle, le pouvoir qui avait permis la réalisation du sort. Épuisé par sa dépense magique, le jeune garçon quitta le couloir d'un pas lent, se dirigeant vers son lit. Sa vengeance pouvait commencer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) La chanson du Hérisson est une chanson paillarde du monde de Pratchett, dont on entend jamais que de petits bouts. Vous pouvez en trouver des extraits sur le net. La chanson d'Odo le Héros est un chant traditionnel du monde sorcier, que l'on peut lire dans le tome 6 des aventures d'Harry Potter.

(2) « Cracmol » est un terme inventé par J.K. Rowling qui désigne un enfant né dans une famille sorcière en étant dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques.

Anna et Elsa d'Arendelle sont bien les deux sœurs de « La Reine des Neiges » (qui appartiennent bien évidemment à Disney). Normalement, elles ne devaient apparaître que dans très très longtemps (le Noël de la septième année de nos héros), mais j'ai finalement décidé de décrire ce Noël-ci un peu plus en profondeur.

Pour Hilda, et bien j'ai vu sur Tumblr ! une image où North et Jack était transformés en femme. Sur celle-ci, North, en femme plantureuse, disait « I feel it in my boobs ». Ça m'a tellement fait rire qu'il fallait que je le place quelque part.

Et j'ai profité de ce chapitre pour placer la petite phrase de DeadlyFury, qui avait gagné ce droit pour avoir postée la 15ème review (j'ai un tout petit peu transformé une petite partie, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ) ). Au fait, on a dépassé, grâce au chapitre précédent, les 50 reviews. Alors, merci à tous !

A lundi !

4117 mots (histoire de voir, j'ai réuni les chapitres 8 et 9. Je suis arrivé à 16 pages words et 7600 mots. J'ai bien fait de couper en deux : ) )


	13. Chapitre 10 : Solitude

_**Le Projet A**_

_Disclaimer : _Voir prologue

_Résumé :_ UA Big Four Poudlard. Raiponce, Harold, Mérida et Jack. Quatre ados qui ne se ressemblent en rien. Quatre ados qu'un livre écrit par les Maraudeurs va rassembler en un seul projet. Le Projet A.

_Note :_ J'utilise les noms d'Harold et de Raiponce. J'adore « Hiccup » mais j'exècre « Rapunzel » à un tel point que la version française gagne haut la main.

J'utilise aussi le nom d'Harold Horrib'Haddoc, même si je préfère Horrendous. La raison apparaîtra vers le chapitre 4 (normalement).

_Note 2 :_ Cela risque d'être un peu moins rose que dans les films. Il va y avoir des morts, du sang, ect. En bref, tout ce qui justifie le rating T. Tout ce qui sera au-dessus de T (comme les lemons, par exemple), sera publié sur une fic à part. S'ils sont publiés…

_Note 3 : _J'utilise Severus Snape au lieu du francisé Severus Rogue pour conserver l'allitération en « s » de l'original.

Merci à Aangelik pour sa correction !

Merci à Emmawh, Were-Wouf, Philou, Coralinda, DeadlyFury et Plume1304 pour leurs reviews.

Philou : Merci pour ta review. Elsa n'a pas un caractère facile, en effet. Et pour tes questions, Jack a bien les cheveux bruns, pour le moment (indiqué dans le chapitre 1, si je ne m'abuse) et il connaît ses pouvoirs (voir chapitre 5). Pour Raiponce, oui, elle n'a pas trop de chance. Et dans le film, la réaction de Flynn reste logique vu qu'ils vivent dans un monde relativement « féerique ».

Pour le Projet A, il faudra attendre le chapitre 11 pour en savoir un peu plus. Et la vengeance d'Harold, c'est dans ce qui suit !

Coralinda : Merci pour ta review. C'est bien la définition que j'avais trouvé. Et je ne suis pas un fan de Flynn, donc j'ai préféré ne pas l'intégrer trop fort dans la fic. Pour la Jackunzel, mystère. Les couples finaux sont déjà déterminés, mais je ne dis rien. Même ma bêta ne sait pas qui finira avec qui.

Et maintenant, place à la fiction !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 10 : Solitude.**

_« Mcgo est une folle »_

Voilà ce qui s'étalait en ce moment dans la neige, tracé du bout d'un bâton quelconque. Jack devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas d'une très grande originalité, mais cette petite phrase avait le bon côté de lui permettre de se défouler un tout petit peu après une heure à supporter les remarques de la vieille Gryffondor sur ses capacités en métamorphose.

En plus, Marius était en retard. Les deux amis étaient censés se rendre chez Hagrid, le garde-chasse, un homme immense avec qui le jeune Dixon avait sympathisé. Déjà que Jack ne bondissait pas de joie à l'idée d'aller boire le jus de chaussette que l'homme appelait thé accompagné de biscuits plus durs que des cailloux, mais en plus, il commençait à avoir froid. Et toute cette neige le rendait malade. Il adorait cela, d'habitude, mais pas après avoir passé deux jours à en faire apparaître dans le jardin de sa maison.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Serpentard ne vit pas un rayon bleu surgir de l'angle d'un mur pour venir le frapper de plein fouet. Tout au plus, remarqua-t-il un fourmillement qui se répandit rapidement dans son corps pour s'évaporer tout aussi vite. Par contre, il remarqua Marius, qui s'approchait de lui à grands pas.

« - Ah, Marius, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne te pointerais pas avant demain ! s'exclama Jack.

- Mais où est-il ? demanda Marius.

- Bonjour, hein ! Tu cherches qui ? se vexa légèrement l'autre garçon.

- Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il m'attendrait dans le jardin Ouest. Ne me dites pas qu'il est parti, je n'ai que cinq malheureuses minutes de retard.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de faire semblant de ne pas me voir, commença à s'énerver Jack.

- Et il est sûrement passé par ici, en plus. « Mcgo est une folle », c'est bien sa signature, ça.

- Je vous prierais de garder vos impressions sur ma santé mentale pour vous, Mr. Dixon, intervint une voix derrière Marius. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

- Professeur Mcgonagall. Je… Je vous assure que… essaya de dire Marius.

- N'essayez pas de dire que ce n'est pas vous, ou je vous mets une retenue. Mais… en plus vous l'écrivez ! Osez me dire que ce n'est pas vous ! Vous n'y échapperez pas, Mr. Dixon. Retenue demain soir, dans mon bureau. Et effacez-moi ça, énonça le professeur de Métamorphose avant de tourner les talons.

- Bien professeur », souffla le Serpentard.

D'un coup de pied rageur, il effaça l'inscription dans la neige.

« - Et bien merci, Jack. Je ne sais pas où t'es, mais c'est sympa de m'avoir mis dans les ennuis.

- Ca suffit, Marius ! C'était drôle cinq minutes, maintenant arrête de m'ignorer ! »

Toujours furieux, Marius s'éloigna du jardin. Bien décidé à l'arrêter, Jack se plaça sur son chemin, ce qui obligerait l'autre garçon à l'éviter et donc à le remarquer. Seulement, Marius ne l'évita pas. Il lui passa au travers.

Jack en resta figé. La sensation était horrible. C'était un peu comme la sensation de douche froide que l'on ressentait quand on passait au travers d'un fantôme. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas le pauvre hère sous la douche. Il était le mur d'eau traversé de part en part, déformé de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas comment Marius avait fait, mais il ne voulait plus que cela recommence.

Le temps que Jack reprenne ses esprits, l'autre Serpentard était déjà bien loin. Décidé à faire la tête à son ami pour le drôle de tour que celui-ci venait de lui jouer, le jeune Overland décida de lui faire la tête pour la journée. Sur cette décision, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque, où Raiponce, la Serdaigle qui était sa partenaire en potion, faisait souvent ses devoirs à cette heure-ci. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider avec cette interrogation en Métamorphose qui devait avoir lieu mardi.

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, l'adolescent eut l'impression que tout le monde l'ignorait. Et qu'en plus, ces abrutis étaient doués ! Habituellement, quand quelqu'un est ignoré, il y en a toujours un pour risquer un coup d'œil vers le délaissé. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack se sentait invisible et insignifiant aux yeux des autres. Il détestait définitivement cela.

Après une dizaine de minutes et de nombreux couloirs, il arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Avec précipitation, il entra dans la salle. Et comme d'habitude, il marqua un arrêt. Pas un arrêt révérencieux, comme pouvaient le faire certains fanatiques de lecture. Jack n'aimait pas la bibliothèque.

D'abord, il lui semblait à chaque fois que la pièce était plus grande qu'elle ne le devrait. « Un effet d'optique dû aux étagères », lui avait dit Raiponce. Pour lui, on aurait plutôt dit qu'un sorcier fou, dans le genre de Dumbledore, s'était amusé avec les lois de la physique. Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, n'était pas impossible vu le Directeur. Ensuite, quand il rentrait dans cette pièce, voyant les étagères qui se trouvaient parfois en travers d'un couloir ou accrochées au plafond, il avait à chaque fois l'impression que la logique avait plié bagages pour partir élever des furets fluorescents en Alaska. « Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui aiment passer leur temps ici », pensa-t-il.

Laissant là ses considérations, il prit la direction de la section des Métamorphoses appliquées, là où sa camarade aimait se réfugier pour étudier. En effet, la jeune Serdaigle était là, le nez plongé dans un paquet de feuilles. Et c'était quasiment de manière littérale. La jeune fille était en train de lire un vieux bout de parchemin, les yeux à quelques centimètres de la feuille, comme si l'auteur avait écrit en pattes de mouches.

Tirant une chaise, Jack s'installa à côté d'elle, sans que la jeune fille ne lui adresse un regard, avant de s'adresser à elle :

« - Salut ! Dis, tu aurais le temps de m'expliquer une ou deux choses en Métamorphose ?

- …

- Tu sais, pour le test de mardi. Je n'arrive jamais à transformer correctement mon rat en verre à pied, continua le Serpentard.

- C'est « bicorne » ou « licorne », ça ? Ce gars écrit comme un chien, marmonna la jeune fille.

- Il reste toujours des poils, à droite à gauche. La plupart du temps, c'est sur le pied, va savoir pourquoi.

- Pfff. Bon, je crois que je verrai ça avec Mérida samedi. Peut-être qu'elle y comprendra quelque chose.

- Je… J'arrive pas à déterminer si ça vient de ma prononciation ou du mouvement », tenta Jack, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

La petite blonde se contenta de rassembler ses papiers, de les ranger dans son sac, puis s'en alla, laissant un Jack désemparé à la table de la bibliothèque.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'adolescent était assis en bas d'un escalier, la tête dans les mains. Les dernières heures, il avait, en vain, tenté de se faire voir de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu croiser. Personne n'avait semblé le remarquer. Pire, certains lui étaient même passés au travers. Le souvenir de l'horrible sensation fit frissonner Jack qui se promit que tant que la situation durerait, ce qu'elle n'allait pas faire bien longtemps, espérait-il, il éviterait à tout prix de revivre cette drôle et désagréable expérience. Doucement, le jeune homme laissa des larmes dévaler ses joues. Des sanglots commencèrent à secouer ses épaules. « Je suis tout seul. » réalisa Jack. « On ne me voit pas, on ne m'entend pas, c'est comme si je n'existais plus. Moins qu'un fantôme, un… un souvenir, c'est tout ».

« - Je suis là, moi, murmura une voix. Et je serai toujours là.

- Oui. Tu es là, c'est vrai.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Jack, répondit la Voix.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je… Je suis perdu. Perdu au milieu de gens qui ne me voient pas, constata le garçon, alors que les sanglots reprenaient le dessus sur le calme relatif qu'il avait réussi à retrouver.

- La situation n'est pas merveilleuse. Mais elle pourrait avoir des avantages, le rassura la Voix.

- Et lesquels, hein ? À part le fait qu'être invisible me vaut surement d'être excusé pour les cours, j'en vois pas des masses, d'avantages.

- Allons, petit Jack, ne me dis pas que toute cette belle neige ne te donne pas des idées. Imagine, tu as tout ça, tes pouvoirs de sorcier, mes pouvoirs de Frost à ta disposition et en plus, tu es invisible. Que demander de mieux ? » s'exclama la Voix.

Jack, calmé, réfléchit quelques secondes à ces nouvelles informations. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il lui fallut attendre encore une quarantaine de minutes avant qu'une situation en se présente. Caché dans les fourrés près de la grande porte qui donnait sur le parc, Jack vit quatre personnes s'approcher. Rapidement, il identifia les jumeaux Weasley, leur grand frère Charlie et Mérida Dunbroch, une fille qu'il connaissait de vue. Les victimes parfaites. Il attendit que les quatre Gryffondors le dépassent, puis ramassa un des projectiles posés à ses pieds. Il recula son bras, visa, puis le détendit brusquement. L'objet décrivit une jolie boucle, se dirigeant vers la seule fille du groupe. Et là, il fit… Splash.

« - QUI A FAIT CA ? » hurla quasiment la roussse.

Jack ricana. Rien ne valait une boule de neige agrémentée d'un peu d'eau liquide. Il regarda la jeune fille se tourner vers les jumeaux, qui ne se retenaient pas de rire, au contraire de Charlie.

« - Je suis sûre que c'est vous. Vous allez me le payer », siffla-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha, ramassa de la neige, forma une boule qui n'avait pas grand-chose de sphérique, qu'elle lança avec une légère poussée de violence sur la paire maléfique. Si George s'écarta, Fred, toujours en train de ricaner, n'eut pas cette présence d'esprit et se prit la boule de neige en pleine tête. En avalant une bonne partie, du fait qu'il s'esclaffait la bouche grande ouverte.

Cette attaque marqua le début d'une bataille de boules de neige en règle. Si, au départ, Charlie avait décidé de profiter du spectacle en restant neutre, une boule de neige venant de George le fit changer d'avis, transformant la bagarre en bataille rangée avec Mérida et Charlie d'un côté, les jumeaux de l'autre. Des mini-murailles s'élevèrent des deux côtés, pendant que les boules glacées continuaient de voler.

Jack regarda tout cela avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Finalement, c'était pas mal, d'être invisible. C'est en ce moment de déconcentration que le jeune homme perçut une boule de neige foncer droit sur lui. Trop tard pour mettre ses membres dans le bon ordre et s'écarter. S'il était touché, il était grillé. Et mal, vu la fureur de la jeune gryffondor. Alors son corps fit la seule chose qu'il lui était possible. Il s'éleva. D'un mouvement vertical brusque, Jack se retrouva suspendu à un bon mètre au-dessus du sol. Apparemment, être en partie immatériel avait du bon. Voler grâce à la perte d'une bonne partie de sa masse, par exemple.

Après cette découverte, Jack se fit une joie d'en profiter. En quelques dizaines de minutes, la bataille de boule de neige avait dégénéré en guerre de camps, de nouveaux élèves s'étant joints à un camp selon leurs affinités. C'était maintenant une trentaine d'adolescents qui s'affrontaient dans le parc. Jack, quant à lui, s'amusait à voler au-dessus des combattants, provoquant des vagues de neiges ou détournant les projectiles qui passaient par là.

Malheureusement, il fallait bien que cela se finisse. Quant, épuisés, les enfants rentrèrent se mettre au chaud, Jack se retrouva seul. Encore. Et il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses : il n'avait pas faim, ni froid. La fatigue ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur lui. Et en plus, il suspectait son système digestif de ne plus fonctionner, vu que cela faisait près de neuf heures qu'il avait pas ressenti le besoin de se soulager.

Laissant ces préoccupations de côté, il se décida à profiter de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. S'envolant d'une légère impulsion, il se retrouva à hauteur de la tour ouest, d'où on avait une vue imprenable. Accroché à la girouette, il regarda le parc blanchi par l'hiver qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'y faire.

Une semaine plus tard, Jack avait changé d'avis : il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire. Il s'était pourtant trouvé des occupations : il avait déclenché deux autres batailles de boules de neiges, gelé le lac, dessiné des fleurs de givres sur les carreaux de la serre, trois fois, et même fait neiger dans la Grande Salle. Mais le gros problème de Jack, c'était la solitude. Cela faisait une semaine que personne de le voyait ni ne l'entendait. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Quand le lundi était arrivé, l'adolescent avait décidé de réessayer de se faire voir de Marius. Au départ, il s'était contenté de le suivre en classe, en lui parlant, comme si tout était normal. Il avait d'ailleurs constaté que son ami commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui. Il l'avait vu interroger les professeurs à plusieurs reprises, leur demandant à chaque fois s'ils savaient où était Jack. Et à chaque fois, il obtenait une réponse identique : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Dixon ».

La pire phrase pour empêcher quelqu'un de s'inquiéter, constata Jack. Marius recommença à se ronger les ongles, signe de grand stress chez lui. Successivement, il échoua aux tests de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de Sortilège et de Botanique. Et Jack ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Il en avait eu la preuve durant le test de Métamorphose.

« - J'ai trouvé ce qui n'allait pas, disait-il à l'autre garçon, qui regardait, désemparé, le pied de son verre arborer des poils de rat. En fait, il ne faut pas dire « Veraverto » mais « Véravèrto ». »

Marius se contenta de chasser l'air à côté de lui comme on chasse une mouche. La sensation d'être coupé en deux par cette main décida Jack à s'éloigner le temps du test, et de ne plus tenter d'aider son ami.

Le jeudi, après trois jours à suivre Marcus et cinq jours d'invisibilité, Jack abandonna. Démoralisé, il ne tenta plus de se faire voir. Il en vint même à se demander s'il n'était pas mort. Après tout, il ne ressentait plus la faim ni la soif, n'avait jamais froid et n'était jamais fatigué. La seule différence avec la mort, c'était probablement sa capacité à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Comme c'était la seule chose qui lui restait, il essaya de s'en servir pour briser sa solitude. Assis par terre, dans la neige, il se concentra. Avec des gestes lents, il assembla de la glace, constituant petit à petit une silhouette humaine. Silhouette était le mot adéquat, car le Serpentard n'avait pas vraiment de notions en anatomie et donnait à son golem des proportions qui n'auraient probablement pas permises à cette créature d'être viable. Une fois son humanoïde finit, il essaya de lui insuffler de la personnalité. Il ne savait pas créer la vie, c'était l'apanage de l'Héritier en titre. Mais il savait l'imiter. Tel un marionnettiste, il dirigea sa création en bougeant ses mains. Il tint environ dix minutes avant de s'effondrer dans la neige, fatigué et en larme. Non seulement il n'était pas assez fort pour continuer, mais en plus, cela ne lui apportait rien. C'était comme jouer avec une poupée géante. Et Jack détestait jouer avec ces morceaux de bois et de porcelaine froids et morts.

Toujours couché dans la neige, il réfléchissait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ce sort. Il ne savait pas, mais il regrettait sincèrement. Il regrettait d'avoir triché aux deux derniers tests de Métamorphose. Il regrettait d'avoir dit à Emma que le Père Noël n'existait pas et que le vieux monsieur qui apparaissait le 24 décembre au soir était leur grand-père. Il regrettait même d'avoir piqué la dernière côté d'agneau que lorgnait son oncle Edward le jour de l'An et d'avoir oublié d'acheter des carottes à Bunny. Parce qu'à part ça, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter un tel sort.

Presque désespéré de ne pas trouver de réponses, Jack finit par se rendre au seul endroit où il pouvait espérer trouver un peu de chaleur humaine le soir, même si elle ne lui était pas destinée : la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Arrivé là, il s'installa comme à son habitude, dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné du feu de cheminée. Avant de se relever aussi vite, quand quelqu'un eut la bonne idée de s'asseoir sur lui. Ou plutôt, à travers lui. Comme une âme en peine, il se mit à dériver des groupe en groupe, participant aux discussions sans que son avis soit pris en compte et donnant des conseils à des joueurs d'échecs qui ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Si la soirée s'était déroulée comme les précédentes, il aurait fini par rejoindre son lit, dans lequel il n'arriverait pas à dormir, pouvant juste fixer le plafond. Puis, quelques heures plus tard, il se serait levé, prenant la direction de la tour est, pour regarder l'aurore étaler ses couleurs sur le tableau du ciel.

Mais un évènement inattendu se produisit : le professeur Snape, directeur de la maison Serpentard, se présenta dans la Salle Commune. Chose qu'il ne faisait que lors de la rentrée scolaire, et quand quelque chose de grave s'était passé, dans le Château ou à l'extérieur. En clair, ça venue n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

« - Jeunes gens, bonsoir, commença le Maître des Potions. Étant donné que le couvre-feu est dépassé de 10 minutes, j'ose espérer que tout le monde est dans la Salle Commune. Bien que je répugne descendre ici pour m'occuper de vos affaires, il m'a été demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de venir vous informer du départ d'un de vos camarades. Certains l'ont peut-être remarqué, Mr. Jack Overland a dû repartir chez lui depuis le début de la semaine, pour affaires familiales. Ses parents ne nous ont pas transmis de date de retour. Maintenant que cela est dit, j'espère que Mr. Dixon voudra enfin me laisser tranquille avec ses innombrables questions. »

Personne n'osa dire un mot face au regard de l'homme. Quant à Marcus, il semblait essayer de se fondre dans le velours râpé de son fauteuil.

« - C'est tout », conclu le Professeur, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Deux minutes n'étaient pas passées que Henry, un Serpentard de quatrième année partit en balade avec sa copine, passa la porte de la Salle blanc comme un linge. Il avait probablement croisé Snape.

Il n'était pas le seul à être blanc. Jack, déjà pâle d'origine, semblait vouloir concurrencer la neige qui s'étalait généreusement dans le parc. Ils… Ils avaient osés dire qu'il était simplement absent. Les salopards. Une semaine qu'il avait disparu, et ses professeurs mentaient à tout le monde en disant qu'il était simplement rentré chez lui pour « affaires de famille ». Une famille qui n'était probablement même pas au courant qu'il n'avait plus était vu au Château depuis plusieurs jours.

Jack s'enfuit en traversant le portrait, ne prenant même pas la peine d'attendre que quelqu'un l'ouvre, ce qu'il faisait d'habitude histoire de garder un semblant d'illusion à propos de la consistance de son corps. En rage, il retraversa tout Poudlard, fuyant vers le parc enneigé. Là, il cria sa colère à la face du ciel, laissant ses pouvoirs lui échapper peu à peu, transformant la douce averse hivernale en micro-tempête.

« - Quelle tristesse, murmura une voix au fond de lui. Quelle peine je ressens en toi, en nous. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de t'endormir, mon enfant ? Laisse-moi donc gérer toute cette tristesse qui te rend malade.

- Dormir ? demanda Jack, à voix haute. Ce corps ne réclame même plus de sommeil.

- Le corps non, mais l'esprit ? N'es-tu pas las du toutes ces émotions qui t'embrouillent la tête. Laisse-toi aller mon enfant, je m'occupe de tout. Tu peux me faire confiance, continua la Voix.

- Oui. Je… Je peux te faire confiance.

- N'ai-je pas toujours été là pour toi ? Même quand tu étais seul ?

- Tu as toujours été là. Je peux te faire confiance, répéta Jack.

- Alors endors-toi, et laisse-moi faire. »

Rassuré, Jack ferma les yeux. Pour les rouvrir aussitôt, dès lors animé d'une étincelle de magie sauvage et incontrôlable. Laissez donc dormir Jack Overland, et dites bonjour à Jack Frost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - Pensez-vous que nous avons bien fait, Albus ? demanda Minerva Mcgonagall, assise dans le bureau du Directeur.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je pensais que nous étions d'accord.

- Oui, mais…. Et si l'enfant ne réagissait pas comme il est prévu ? Je reste persuadée que nous avons perdu le contrôle quand nous avons décidé de laisser Messieurs Haddock et Overland régler leurs soucis par eux-mêmes.

- J'avoue que le jeune Harold m'a surpris, concéda Dumbledor.

- Une bien belle magie ! s'exclama Filius Flitwick. Très étonnant de la part de ce petit Poufsouffle. Lui qui n'arrive jamais à lancer des sorts un peu plus ardus.

- Oui, de la bien belle magie, se contenta de répéter le Directeur. Bien, mes amis, je pense que la réunion peut se terminer ici. »

Les directeurs de Maisons se levèrent, avant de se diriger vers les quartiers. Sur le pas de la porte, le professeur Mcgonagall, qui s'était arrangée pour être la dernière à quitter la pièce, se retourna, ferma la porte, et alla se rasseoir.

« - Maintenant, plus de cachotteries, Albus. Je vous connais assez pour voir que quelque chose vous tracasse.

- Minerva, connaissez-vous le sort « Perit Omnis » ? demanda le vieux sorcier, en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

- Et bien… Non, concéda la femme. Mais les sortilèges ne sont pas vraiment mon domaine, il faudrait plutôt demander cela à Filius.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà fait mes propres recherches. « Perit Omnis »(1) est un sortilège inutile. Il est incapable de marcher sur quelque chose de plus complexe qu'un cafard ou un escargot. Si je lançais ce sort, je ne pourrai même pas faire disparaître entièrement une souris. Et pourtant, Mr. Haddock, un sorcier de treize ans qui ne brille pas par ses capacités magiques pratiques, a réussi à faire disparaître de manière prolongée un être humain.

- Eh bien, peut-être que Mr. Haddock a modifié la formule, tenta la sorcière.

- Oh non Minerva, il a fait bien pire que cela. J'étais là, quand le sort a été lancé, pour éviter que cela ne tourne mal. Ce n'est pas la formule l'élément inconnu. C'est le type de magie.

- Le type de magie ? Mais comment…

- C'est assez compliqué. Savez-vous pourquoi Poudlard a été construit, ma chère ?

- Pour instruire la population, quelle question.

- Pas seulement, Minerva, pas seulement. Voyez-vous, il y a 1000 ans, n'importe quel sorcier était doté de pouvoirs hors-du-commun. La petite magicienne de village pouvait soigner la lèpre avec des décoctions de pissenlits et quelques mots, parce qu'elle y croyait. Et parce que la magie sauvage de l'époque se pliait volontiers à cette croyance, sans besoin de formules ou de baguettes. Le premier péquenaud venu pouvait faire exploser la Tour de Londres en disant « Boum ». C'est là que les Fondateurs sont intervenus. En créant Poudlard, ils ont assagi la magie. Aujourd'hui, 1000 ans après, elle est codifiée, règlementée et stable.

- Je ne vois pas le problème. Ni le rapport avec le sort du jeune Haddock.

- Le rapport, c'est que cet adolescent, à cause de son ascendance qui est, comme vous le savez, un peu particulière, est capable de transformer ses émotions fortes, comme la haine, l'amour, la joie ou la colère dans notre cas, en magie. Il peut faire ressortir cette magie sauvage, qui donne l'illusion d'être maîtrisée en obéissant aux mots qu'il forme. Si vous lui disiez que « Tchoukou-schlak » est un sort pour faire fleurir les magnolias et que vous appuyez sur les bons leviers, il serait probablement capable de réussir.

- Alors que pouvons-nous faire, Albus ?

- Ce que nous faisons le plus souvent. Attendre et regarder ce qui se passe(2)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quand Jack reprit ses esprits, il était couché sur une épaisse plaque de glace au milieu du lac. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que la Voix, qui lui avait dit s'appeler Jack Frost, avait fait avec son corps. Mais vu l'énorme couche de neige qui recouvrait tout, elle avait dû s'amuser quelque peu.

Se redressant, il s'envola et prit la direction du Château. Arrivé là, il décida de se prendre une petite revanche sur son directeur de Maison, qui avait honteusement menti à ses élèves la veille.

Quand il arriva dans la classe de potions, il remarqua que ce n'était pas les Serdaigles et Serpentards qui avaient cours mais les deux autres maisons. Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait de faire baisser sa moyenne en bousillant la potion de sa co-préparatrice, vu que les notes étaient attribuées au duo et non à une personne.

Un problème se posa cependant quand il avait fallu attraper les ingrédients inadéquats que Jack comptait rajouter dans les chaudrons des pauvres élèves. Étant intangible, il ne pouvait techniquement pas saisir d'objet. Techniquement, car dès que la chose en question était couverte de glace, il arrivait à la saisir. Le problème résolu, il attrapa un tubercule vert et s'approcha d'un établit. De la racine de valérianne mélangée à une base pour potion de soin. Ça devrait donner une réaction intéressante. Au moins un joli BOUM.

Au lieu du BOUM, la potion du pauvre garçon à qui Jack avait joué son tour se contenta d'émettre de la fumée bleue. Curieux, le garçon invisible se saisit d'un flacon de bile de tatou, et le versa, ce qui fit tourner au rose grumeleux la potion du Gryffondor, qui commençait à paniquer.

Le Serpentard, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, ne remarqua pas le regard qui se posait sur lui depuis le banc du fond. Quand la cloche sonna, laissant le cachot empli d'une odeur de truite pas fraîche mêlée à celle du fumier de cochon, le garçon invisible se contenta de suivre la marée humaine. À ce moment-là Jack remarqua enfin les deux yeux verts qui le fixaient. Deux yeux qu'il connaissait.

« - Tu peux me voir ? », demanda-t-il.

L'autre s'enfuit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) "Perit Omnis" signifie « Disparaît aux yeux de tous ». Merci, Google Traduction !

(2) Une maxime anglaise : Wait and See

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus. Ce n'est pas super original, mais j'ai trouvé que devenir invisible était une excellente punition pour Jack. Vous en pensez quoi ? Aviez-vous imaginé autre chose ?

Étonnamment, j'ai réussi à faire un chapitre uniquement (ou presque) centré sur Jack (4100 mots rien que sur notre petit Overland, quand même). Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'avais envie d'essayer. Pour compenser, le chapitre suivant sera concentré sur les trois autres, mêmes si Jack sera toujours présent.

Tient, tant que j'y pense, ça m'est venu en écrivant. Si vous voulez donner un timbre à la Voix, imaginez-la avec celui du Serpent dans l'adaptation animée du Petit Prince. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Surtout au moment où elle essaye de convaincre Jack de se laisser aller.

Et j'ai une petite question toute bête : Dans les fic anglophones, on affuble souvent Mérida d'un accent assez prononcé, qu'on apparemment les Écossais. Mais comment est-ce que l'on représente cela à l'écris en français ? Pas que je compte l'intégrer au Projet A, mais j'avoue que cela m'intrigue.

PS : Pour ceux qui suivent "Valse à quatre temps", l'OS 2 serait publié ce soir, vers 19-20h.

4429 mots


End file.
